Frozen
by Nibin
Summary: ABGEBROCHEN! Manche Dinge ändern sich, andere nie. Kann man seinen Feind lieben? Und wenn man sich diesem Menschen nicht öffnet, würde dann das Herz erfrieren? Aber was, wenn doch ... HPDM SLASH!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash - FF und noch dazu meine Erste, deshalb seit gnädig mit mir.  
  
Pairings: Kommen noch. Es wird mehrere geben. ^^  
  
Anmerkung: Von der FF "Veränderungen" inspiriert (nein ich klaue nix) habe ich mir nun eine Slash FF einfallen lassen. Hin und wieder wird es genug lustige und auch romantische Szene geben. Das Aktion enthalten ist, ist bei mir vorhersehbar. Noch etwas. Blaise ist, und bleibt bei mir ein Junge. Selbst wenn er Name eigentlich der eines Mädchens ist, aber ich habe ihn als Jungen lieber.  
  
Summary: Manche Dinge ändern sich, andere nie. Kann man seinen Feind lieben? Und wenn man sich diesem Menschen nicht öffnet, würde dann das Herz erfrieren? Aber was, wenn doch ... Slash!  
  
Frozen  
  
Prolog  
  
Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster des Gryffindorschlafraumes hindurch. Harry lag in seinem Bett und schlief noch. Letzte Nacht hatte er die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen, sondern schloss seine Augen und war schon im Land der Träume. Folglich wachte er diesen Morgen mit seinem Alltagsgewand auf, das etwas zerknittert war. Ein Schatten legte sich über den jungen Gryffindor und eine Stimme ertönte.  
  
"Harry, wach auf!"  
  
Zwei Hände rüttelten an dem Jungen, bis er murrend seine Augen öffnete und seinen täglichen Aufweckdienst, Ronald Weasley anschaute. Nun gut, eigentlich wurde er nur aufgeweckt, wenn er bis in die Früh hinein aufblieb und sie am nächsten Tag Unterricht hatten. Verschlafen kroch er aus seinem Bett und verschwand im Bad, wo er sich erst einmal wach duschte. Mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften tapste er gähnend aus dem Bad und ging wieder in den Schlafraum.  
  
Da seine Haare noch nass waren, flossen einpaar Wassertropfen seinen Nacken und die Brust entlang hinunter, ehe sie am Holzboden verendeten. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte und sein Haar getrocknet war, machte er sich zu seinen Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Hermione saß auf der Lehne des Sessels auf dem Ron platz genommen hatte und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Der Gryffindor und noch einpaar andere, sprich Seamus, Dean und Neville, hatten Wetten am laufen, wann die Zwei endlich zusammenkämen.  
  
Zu sechs schlenderten sie in Richtung Halle. Harry war schon einmal froh, wenn er bis zum Frühstück nicht auf Malfoy treffen würde, doch sein Wunsch blieb ihm verwährt. Der Blonde bog mit einer Gruppe von Slytherin um die Ecke und legte sogleich ein hämisches Grinsen auf, als er bemerkte, wer ihm entgegenkam. Einpaar Meter von einander entfernt blieben beide Gruppen stehen und funkelten sich gegenseitig böse an.  
  
Draco schnarrte, "Na, sieh einmal an, wen wir da haben. Potter, das Wiesel, ein Schlammblut, einen Volltrottel und zwei ... nun ja ..."  
  
Der Junge der noch lebt, blickte fragend hinter sich zu Dean und Seamus, die etwas röslich anliefen. Hat er etwas nicht mitbekommen, oder war es normal, dass Malfoy mehr über seine Freunde wusste, als er selbst? Ihm war bei den Beiden nichts besonderes aufgefallen. Oder? Weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht, da er Rons Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagt, Malfoy." Der Rotschopf sprach diesen Namen so verächtlich aus, wie er es vermochte. Er hatte die Faust geballt und hob sie drohend, nur als Herm ihr Hand auf seine vor Wut bebende Schulter legte, besann er sich eines besseren und beschloss sich nicht auf seinen Gegenüber zu stürzen. Ron hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren enorm verändert. Er war nicht mehr so hitzköpfig, dass er diesem Lästermaul einpaar Schläge verpasste. Natürlich wollte er es noch immer, aber er hatte gelernt dieses Verlangen zu unterdrücken. ... aber auch nur wenn Hermione in der Nähe war.  
  
Der Blick des Slytherin richtete sich auf Harry, der dachte innerlich zu erfrieren, als ihn diese eisgrauen Augen fixierten, doch in dieser Kühle leuchtete etwas auf. Wie ein kleiner Funken, der einen Großbrand auslöste, wurde die Kälte, welche sich kurzzeitig in dem Jungen ausbreite, von einem Sturm bestehend aus Feuer aus seinem Körper verbannt. Harry wollte etwas sagen, um seinen Feind nicht nur so bodenlos anzustarren, nur die richtigen Worte fielen ihm nicht ein, darum sprach Draco.  
  
"Was schaust du so, Potter? Selbst wenn du noch flehender aussiehst, kaufe ich dich nicht."  
  
Wie bitte? Flehend ausschauen?? Dem Gryffindor schien es so, als hätte er seine Blicke nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er war nach wie zuvor müde und konnte Malfoys Gespött nun wirklich nicht brauchen, deshalb murmelte er, "Gehen wir." Harry wollte auch schon in die Halle hinein, nur der blonde Slytherin ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Was, hat der ach so große Potter mir nichts zum sagen?"  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete er matt, "Was soll ich auch schon einem Idioten, wie dir zu sagen haben." Er betrat die Halle und ignorierte weitere Worte Dracos. Warum konnte ihn dieser Junge nicht in Ruhe lassen? Reichte es ihm denn nicht, dass er schon seit Wochen in den Gedanken des Gryffindors herumspukte?  
  
Nun gut, er wusste zwar nichts davon, doch dessen war Harry auch froh. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn dieser eingebildete und arrogante Angeber von dem wüsste. Wahrscheinlich würde er es gleich seinen Freunden weiter erzählen und nur darüber lästern.  
  
Der Goldjunge nahm Platz, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine linke Handfläche und stocherte lustlos in seinem Spiegelei herum. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Slytherin - Tisch, wo Draco saß und sich gerade mit Blaise unterhielt. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Hals aufbaute, während er den Blonden anstarrte.  
  
Bevor ein Seufzer seiner Kehle entwicht, stieß Ron ihn an und fragte, "Ist alles okay? Du schaust so seltsam zum Slytherin - Tisch hinüber. Sag, bloss, dass dich in ein Mädchen von dort verliebt hast."  
  
Harry riss seine Augen weit auf und warf seinem rothaarigen Freund einen Blick zu der bedeutete 'Bist du noch ganz dicht??'. Ronald zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Soll sein Kumpel doch hinüber sehen, wer damit auch immer gemeint sein mag.  
  
Der 'Junge der noch lebt' stand auf und ging, ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben, aus der Halle. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Durch die großen Fenster in den Korridoren drangen warme Lichtstrahlen der Sonne und hinterließen in den Gängen einen goldenen Schein. Nach wenigen Minuten stand er vor der fetten Dame, welche wie immer aufrecht dasaß und trocken sage, "Passwort, bitte."  
  
Der Gryffindor murmelte, "Draco canus ..."  
  
Das Bild klappte zur Seite und Harry trat ein. Er passierte den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Er öffnete die Türe zu seinem Zimmer, welches er sich gemeinsam mit Ron, Seamus und Dean teilte. Laut seufzend ließ er sich in sein Bett zurückfallen und starrte folgend zur Decke des Himmelbetten hinauf. Der Junge merkte selbst, dass etwas mit ihm nicht mehr stimmte. Es begann vor einpaar Wochen, dass er bei Streitigkeiten manchmal in seine Augen schaute und ihm nicht wirklich etwas entgegnen konnte.  
  
Immer wenn dies der Fall war, wurde ihm kalt und heiß zu gleich. Dann stellte er sich stets die Frage, ob er vielleicht krank war. Harry war nicht lange alleine, denn Ron trat ein. Der Rotschopf ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und fragte seinen Freund anklagend, "Was ist nur mit dir los? Seit Wochen isst du kaum etwas und ... bist so eigenartig."  
  
Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und entgegnete ihm, "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir ist. Ich ... fühle mich so seltsam ... und nach jedem Mal, wo wir auf Malfoy getroffen sind, ist mir der Appetit vergangen."  
  
Ron schnaubte verächtlich und meinte, "Bei Malfoy kann einem nur der Appetit vergehen. Aber ... Eines verstehe ich nicht so ganz."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Dieser angeberische Slytherin versuchte sicher etwas bei Seamus und Dean anzudeuten, nur was?"  
  
Die Blicke beider Gryffindors trafen sich und sie schüttelten ihre Köpf, "Nein ..." Sie dachte genau dasselbe, doch vermochten ihre Vermutung nicht auszusprechen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass zwischen ihren Freunden etwas lief? Und dann noch vor ihren Augen?  
  
Nein. Oder ...?  
  
Die Beiden konnten sich nicht weiterhin auf diese Frage konzentrieren, da die besagten Zwei lachend zur Türe herein stolperten und dann in mitten des Zimmers erstarrten, als sie zwei Augenpaare, das eine grün [1], das andere blau, fragenden anschauten. Während Seamus die Türe hinter sich schloss ließ Dean von sich vernehmen, "Was?"  
  
Harry und Ron tauschten die Blicke, ehe einer von ihnen die Frage stellte, die seit dem Aufeinandertreffen mit diesem Tunichtgut von Malfoy in ihren Köpfen herumspukte.  
  
"Läuft etwas ... zwischen euch beiden?"  
  
Die zwei Gryffindors sahen sich ebenfalls kurz an und lachten, bevor sie ernst wurden und Seamus ehrlich zur Antwort gab, "Ja ..."  
  
Zwar wollten der Goldjunge Gryffindors und der Rotschopf nicht unhöflich sein, aber dennoch rissen sie ihre Augen weit auf, was die anderen Beiden nervös werden ließ. Plötzlich riss Ron seine Augen weit auf und erstarrte mit offenen Mund zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
"Ähm ...Leute ..."  
  
Als die übrigen Drei ebenfalls hinausschauten, fiel ihnen die Kinnlade hinunter und Harry stotterte, "Schnee ...? Aber ... das kann doch nicht ... wir haben doch Anfang Oktober ... wie ist das nur möglich?"  
  
Wie gebannt standen, bzw. saßen, sie da und starrten auf den fallenden Schnee. Beinahe vergaßen sie, dass sie 'Kräuterkunde' hatten, aber sie besannen sich, packten ihre Sachen und huschten hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Zu ihrem Glück gingen sie in eines des geheizten, da die Pflanzen dort dieses Klima nötig hatten, um zu überleben.  
  
Harry konnte sich gar nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, da ihm so viel im Kopf herumschwirrte. Warum Malfoy besser über seine Freunde und Zimmerpartner bescheid wusste, als er. Warum das Wetter verrückt spielte und warum er es nach wie vor nicht schaffte diesen arroganten, eingebildeten und herrschsüchtigen Slytherin aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Was sollte an ihm denn so besonders sein? Eben nichts! Und trotzdem ...  
  
Nein, es brachte sich nichts, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was der Grund sein könnte, dass dieser Junge von ihm nicht abließ. Dennoch ... seine Hilflosigkeit dem Blonden gegenüber ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. Er war doch früher nicht so wortkarg und einfallslos, wenn es darum ging verbal zu kontern. Etwas Seltsames war im Gange.  
  
Diese Stunde verging wie im Fluge. Zumindest kam es dem Gryffindor so vor, nur das lag wohl daran, dass er absolut in Gedanken versunken war. In den nächsten zwei Stunden hatten sie 'Pflege' zusammen mit den Slytherins. Der Goldjunge Gryffindors *freute* sich jetzt schon darauf wieder auf Malfoy zu treffen.  
  
Natürlich würde er mit seinen vergeblichen Versuchen Hagrid hinaus zu schmeißen abgelenkt sein, aber er fand immer noch Zeit, um seinen größten Rivalen und Feind zu nerven. Als gratis Draufgabe quälte er auch Ronald und Hermione. Nun denn ... eine Doppelstunde in der Kälte da draußen war sicher nicht angenehm, aber die nächste Pause war zu kurz, als dass auch nur einer von ihnen in den Hausturm laufen könnte, um sich einen Pullover mit zu nehmen.  
  
Zu Unterrichtsbeginn standen sie alle in dem frostigen, perlweisen Schnee, hielten die Mäntel zu und schlangen ihre Arme um ihre zitternden Körper. Die Pärchen unter den Schülern gingen auf Körpernähe um hielten sich so warm. (A/N: Wehe einer versteht das jetzt falsch!) Selbst Malfoy war es zu kalt, um irgendwelche hitzigen Gespräche zu entfachen, denn auch er stand nur da und war von den eisigen Graden umhüllt.  
  
Hagrid wollte ihnen heute mit Kappas arbeiten, doch da der See zugefroren war, musste er einen anderen Stoff vorziehen. Er führte alle Schüler in seine Hütte, wo es wärmer war und alle Platz fanden. Das frostige Wetter verdarb dem Halbriesen nicht die gute Laune, weshalb er auch so erfreut, wie immer mit dem Unterricht begann.  
  
"So ... sitzt ihr alle gut? Wegen dem plötzlichen Schneefall bin ich gezwungen heute einen theoretischen Stoff vorzuziehen. Wir werden heute alles über Dementoren besprechen. Kann mir einer sagen, was Dementoren sind und was sie machen?[2]"  
  
Wahrscheinlich wusste jeder die Antwort auf diese Frage, doch kaum einer hob die Hand. Hermione zeigte wie immer, als erstes auf, aber Hagrid nahm zur Abwechslung einmal einen anderen dran. Seltsamerweise hob auch Pansy Parkinson ihre Hand, was der Professor gleich nutzte.  
  
"Ja, Parkinson?"  
  
"Dementoren sind Kreaturen, die von einer Art dunklen Aura umgeben sind. Wo immer sie hingehen, dort hinterlassen sie Kälte in den Menschen. Sie haben einen großen Schlund und können die Seelen ihrer Opfer aufsaugen."  
  
Harry musste sich an das dritte Jahr erinnern, wo einer von ihnen dies bei ihm versuchte. Kühle Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter und ließen ihn erschaudern. Als sein Blick auf den blonden Slytherin fiel, erkannte er, dass er blöd grinste. Wahrscheinlich fand der Junge es noch immer belustigend, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge bei dem Anblick eines Dementoren das Bewusstsein verlor. Dabei waren es eher mehr die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, als das Aussehen, was ihm damals die Sinne raubte.  
  
"Gut. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Nun ... kann mir einer sagen, wo man diese Wesen vorfindet?"  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung wurde der Blick seines Schulfeindes ernst und er hob seine Hand. Hagrid war sichtlich erfreut, dass Malfoy einmal im Leben mitarbeitete, ohne irgendwie zu spotten und erteilte ihm das Wort.  
  
"Es gibt nur einen einzigen Ort, wo sich alle sich alle Dementoren der Welt aufhalten. Askaban. Das Gefängnis für Zauberer und Hexen."  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz blickte er den Gryffindor so durchdringend an, dass dieser schon den Verdacht hegte, der Blonde wüsste etwas über Sirius und ihn. Wenn dem so wäre, würde das überhaupt nicht gut sein. Der Halbriese schaute abwechselnd von Harry zu Draco und meinte dann, "Gut gesagt ... Slytherin erhält weiter fünf Punkte ..."  
  
Der Slytherin musste seine Aufmerksamkeit Parkinson widmen, die sanft über seine Hand strich und ihn fordernd anblickte. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht weshalb, aber er verspürte den aufdringlichen Wunsch sie zu verfluchen. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass sein Blick sich verfinstert hatte und er unaufhörlich zu Beiden hinüber starrte, bis Hermione ihn in die Seite stieß.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, so dass er sich wieder voll und ganz dem Unterricht widmete. In der Pause flüchteten einpaar Schüler nach draußen, da es in der Hütte fürchterlich heiß geworden war. Harry und seine Freunde standen im Schnee, als Malfoy, in Begleitung von Parkinson, Zabini, Mc Dougal und Baddock, auf sie zukam. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen standen sie Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus und Dean gegenüber.  
  
Der Blonde begann zu spotten, "Seht wen wir da haben. Die fünfer Truppe. Na, Potter. Hast du Angst bekommen, als wir über die böse Dementoren gesprochen haben? Man hat es dir so richtig angesehen. Pass auf, dass du nicht wieder bewusstlos wirst."  
  
Ron konterte für seinen Freund. "Pass auf, dass du nicht noch einmal in ein Frettchen verwandelt wirst, Malfoy."  
  
Die Augen des Slytherins verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen und er zischte, "Wer hat dich nach deiner überflüssigen Meinung gefragt, Weasley. Du solltest dich nicht in Dinge einmischen, die einen Schlammblutliebhaber, wie dich, nichts angehen."  
  
In letzter Sekunde, schafften es Harry und Dean ihren hitzköpfigen Kumpel festzuhalten. Ron hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich zurückgehalten, aber nun hatte Malfoy die Grenze überschritten. Wie konnte dieses A*** es nur wagen, Hermione nur so arg zu beschimpfen? Nun gut, dass der Blonde den Rotschopf selbst auch beleidigt hatte, schien dieser zu übersehen.  
  
Herm gab ihrem Gegenüber nur kühl zur Antwort, "Von einem verwöhnten Gör, wie dir kann man nicht mehr erwarten, als du dich für etwas besseres hältst. Vorsicht, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, und deiner währe sehr tief."  
  
Ein gewisses Slytherin-Mädchen erwachte scheinbar aus ihrem Schlaf des Schweigens und knurrte, "Sei still, Schlammblut. Niemand hat dir erlaubt, deine dreckige Klappe aufzumachen."  
  
Harry hatte es satt, deshalb griff er die fünf Slytherins vor ihm verbal an. "Warum könnt ihr uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen??? Habt ihr Idioten nichts besseres zu tun, als uns nur auf die Nerven zu gehen??!!"  
  
Höchst zufrieden meinte Malfoy, "Schön dass du dich geärgert fühlst, jedoch die Idioten, die seit ihr."  
  
Dem 'Jungen der noch lebt' war es zu viel. Anscheinend war seine Wortlosigkeit vom Sturm der unbändigenden Wut gebrochen. Im Rausche dieses Gefühls ließ er seinen Freund los und zog seinen Zauberstab. Erfreut nahm der Blonde die Herausforderung an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Wunderjungen Gryffindors.  
  
Ohne zu zögern sprachen Beide verschiedene Flüche aus, die auf einander zuschossen. Was keiner bis langen bemerkt hatte, war das sich der Himmel verfinsterte und dunkle Wolken sich über ihren Köpfen zusammen zogen. Bevor die Zauber zusammenstießen, kam ein Blitz von oben hinzu und traf genau in der Mitte auf die Flüche.  
  
Es entstand eine Explosion aus gleißendem weisen Licht, die alle zehn Schüler einhüllte. Harry musste beide Augen zukneifen, so hell war es. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Ziehen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Seine Sinne schwanden, eine beruhigende Stille legte sich über ihn und er versank in der alles einnehmenden Ohnmacht.  
  
~~~  
  
[1] Im Buch hat Harry eigentlich grüne Augen.  
  
[2] Bitte verzeiht mir, aber mir ist nicht wirklich etwas eingefallen, deshalb habe ich auf die Dementoren zurückgegriffen.  
  
Ok, ich gestehe, das Wort 'Prolog' habe ich hier deutlich verfehlt, da solche eigentlich nur kurz sind, aber ich wollte nichts weglassen, also ... ist es halt etwas länger geworden ...  
  
Gut, das erste Slash - Pärchen haben wir schon. Wie viele es nun geben wird, behalte ich für mich... *g*  
  
Im ersten Kapitel werden Fragen beantwortet, wie ... Was ist passiert? Was wird weiterhin geschehen? Wer hat am Ende noch seinen Zauberstab bei sich? (*fies grins* das wäre eine gute Frage)  
  
Also, schreibt mir was Nettes. Dies ist, wie gesagt, meine erste Slash- FF, also kennt bitte das Wort 'Gnade'.  
  
Ok, ich rede wieder zu viel ...  
  
Tschü eure Nibin 


	2. Neue Welt

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash - FF und noch dazu meine Erste, deshalb seit gnädig mit mir.  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean  
  
Ich danke meinen Reviewern:  
  
Angel344: Es wird - wenn möglich - jeden Montag ein Kapitel geben.  
  
Sweet-Dreams2: Schön, dass dir der Anfang meiner FF gefällt, aber es fehlt noch die Aktion. *Traubenzucker suchen geh*  
  
Yamica: Dieses Kapitel habe ich noch mit *Goldjunge* und *der Junge der noch lebt* vollgestopft, aber im nächsten wird sich das ändern, weil dann heißt er nur noch Potter. *muahahahaha*  
  
1. Neue Welt  
  
Stimmen  
  
Um ihn herum befanden sich viele Stimmen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sogleich in haselnussbraune Augen, dann vernahm er Hermiones Stimme, die sagte, "Er ist wieder wach!"  
  
Sogleich hörte er ein bekanntes Schnarren, "Schade, und ich dachte er wäre tot."  
  
"Halte deine dreckige Klappe, Malfoy!" Ron trat mit geballten Fäusten in Harrys Sicht und funkelte den Blonden an, der mit verschränkten Armen lässig an einem Baum lehnte und seinen Gegenüber hämisch angrinste. Moment einmal! Baum?! War es nicht so, dass sie sich vorhin im Schnee gegenüber standen? Und ... wo war der Schnee?? Es sah eher so aus, als würden sie sich in einem tropischen Wald befinden.  
  
Wo war er hier nur? Als seine Hand zuckte, spürte der Gryffindor, dass er etwas hölzernes in der Hand hielt. Er setzte sich auf und warf einen Blick auf das Etwas in seiner Hand, was sich als seinen eigenen Zauberstab herausstellte. Verwundert steckte er ihn ein und blickte in die Runde.  
  
Seltsam. Es waren alle da. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Malcom Baddock, Morgan McDougal und natürlich - wie könnte es auch anders sein - Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und Herm fragte besorgt, "Wie geht es dir, Harry?"  
  
Er schien ihrer Frage überhört zu haben, oder er ignorierte sie einfach, denn er stand auf und schaute sich mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick um. Ihm war noch etwas schwindelig, doch er verbarg es ohne Probleme. Seine Freunde, so auch seine Feinde sahen ihn fragend, so auch prüfend an.  
  
Dann antwortete er etwas abwesend, "Gut, mir geht's gut."  
  
Malfoy lehnte noch immer locker am Baum und schnarrte, "Hast du dich genug, umgeschaut, Potter? Wir wollen noch in diesem Jahrhundert gehen."  
  
Der Gryffindor übersah mit Leichtigkeit die spitze Bemerkung des Blonden und fragte irritiert, "Gehen? Wohin?"  
  
Süffisant seufzend, stieß sich der Slytherin vom Stamm ab und gab zur Antwort, "Wir wollen herausfinden, wo wir hier sind, und um das zu tun, müssen wir uns von der Stelle bewegen und herumgehen." Harry hasste den höhnenden Unterton in der Stimme seines Gegenüber. "Natürlich kannst du ja hier bleiben, aber das Schlammblut wollte auf dich warten."  
  
Der 'Junge der noch lebt' wollte entnervt seufzend zu Boden schauen, doch etwas, was er aus den Augenwinkeln als Ron identifizieren konnte, schmiss sich überraschenderweise auf sein Opfer und riss seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Malfoy lag am Boden, so schnell konnte er nicht reagieren. Der Rotschopf schien nun vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren zu haben, denn er schlug auf den Schwächeren ein und warf ihm einige Beleidigungen an den Kopf.  
  
Harry und Dean erbarmten sich des Blonden und zogen ihren hitzköpfigen Freund zurück. Das *Opfer* lag noch immer am Boden und richtete sich langsam auf. Da seine Nase, so auch die Lippe blutete, eilte Parkinson zu ihm hin und gab ihn ein Stofftaschentuch, das mit feinen Stickerein verziert war.  
  
"Geht's, Draco?"  
  
Ihre überwallende Besorgtheit, um den Slytherin, ging dem Goldjungen Gryffindors gewaltig gegen den Strich. Ron ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken in dem er den Verwundeten gefährlich anfunkelte und bedrohlich zischte, "Nenne Hermione noch einmal ein Schlammblut und du wirst es nicht überleben."  
  
Der Gemeinte erhob sich mit dem Taschentuch vor der Nase und entgegnete dem entzürnten Gryffindor spottend, "Oh ja ... Ich habe solch eine Angst. Was willst du tun, Wiesel, mich töten? Warte es nur ab, bis wir wieder zurück sind, dann bist du derjenige, der draufzahlt."  
  
Von Neuen mussten Harry und Dean den Rotschopf festhalten, denn er wollte sich wieder auf seinen Gegenüber werfen. Malfoy wollte schon vorausgehen, aber er verharrte, als Ron ihm nachrief, "Wer sagt, dass wir von hier jemals wieder weg kommen. Vielleicht bleiben wir auf Ewig hier. Und an diesem Ort kannst du nicht zu deinem Vater laufen und ihm die Ohren voll jammern, wie böse ich doch war."  
  
"Mag sein, dass diese Möglichkeit besteht, jedoch ..." Nun drehte er sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen um. "Ich bin derjenige, der seinen Zauberstab noch besitzt."  
  
Damit schritt er weiter, gefolgt von den anderen Slytherins. Bevor sich die fünf Gryffindors auch noch dazu entschlossen ihnen nachzugehen, fragte Harry verwirrt, "Was meinte er mit *Ich bin derjenige, der seinen Zauberstab noch besitzt* ?"  
  
Hermione klärte ihn auf. "Als wir aufgewacht sind, haben wir festgestellt, dass unsere Zauberstäbe verschwunden waren. Die einzigen, die ihren noch besitzen, sind du und Malfoy."  
  
Der Aufgeklärte folgerte weiter. "Und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil er und ich sie zu letzt benutzt haben."  
  
Sie nickte nur und bestätigte, "Genau. Darauf bildet er sich viel ein, aber wie man sieht, kann man ihn auch so überwältigen." Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie ein nicht zu deutenden Lächeln aufgesetzt und blickte zu Ron hinüber, der verlegen auf den Boden starrte.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harry sich gewundert, warum ausgerechnet Hermione, die sich im dritten Jahr um den Slytherin sorgte, als er von dem Hippogreif angegriffen wurde, nun darüber erfreut war, dass er von Ronald zusammengeschlagen wurde. Der Gryffindor rätselte, ob sie nun schon ein Paar waren, oder ob sie nur noch diesen minimalen Ruck in die richtige Richtung brauchten.  
  
Wie dem auch sei. Zu fünft machten sie sich daran, den Anderen nach zu gehen. Nach wenigen Metern, hatten sie die Slytherins eingeholt. Während Malfoy und Parkinson schweigend an der Spitze gingen, unterhielten sich Zabini, Baddock und McDougal über irgendein irrelevantes Thema.  
  
Unter den Gryffindors sah es anders aus. Hermione und Ron gingen als letzte und versuchten heimlich Händchen zu halten, was Harry nicht entging. Seamus und Dean schlenderten neben dem Goldjungen her und redeten mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
"Weißt du, Dean, mir ist egal wo ich bin, Hauptsache du bist in meiner Nähe."  
  
"Och, du bist so süß. Ich weiß ja warum ich dich liebe."  
  
Beide legten ihre Arme um den Rücken des anderen und waren überaus glücklich. Harry wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er beneidete die Zwei. Sie waren so zufrieden und er so ... einsam. Seit das mit Hermione und Ron begonnen hatte fühlte er sich verlassen. Die Freundschaft hatte zwar nicht darunter gelitten, dennoch war sein Herz von einer großen Leere erfüllt.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie waren einige Stunden gegangen, und doch schien es so, als wären sie kaum weitergekommen. Nach wie vor befanden sie sich im tiefen Urwald. Wenigstens war es dort nicht so heiß, wie im echten Regenwald. Es war wirklich trostlos. Auf ihrem Weg entdeckten sie nur Pflanzen und Bäume und noch mehr dieser Sorte.  
  
Erschöpft setzten sie sich auf den Waldboden und schwiegen vorerst vor sich hin. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass es, seit Rons Attacke auf Malfoy, keine weiteren Konflikte gab. Selbst der blonde Slytherin zog Stillschweigen vor. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm und sah zum Himmel auf. Er schien erschöpft zu sein, denn er schloss die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob der Blonde eingeschlafen war, da seine Körperhaltung vollkommen entspannt war. Irgendwie sah er ... ja, er sah niedlich aus und doch verlor er nichts von seiner Unnahbarkeit. Man konnte deutlich die verwundete Stelle auf seinen Lippen sehen. Der Gryffindor hörte auf seinen *Feind* anzustarren, weil er Parkinsons fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte.  
  
Er verfluchte sich selbst für sein Handeln. Malfoy war doch ein ekelhafter Kotzbrocken, den man sich lieber nicht in seine Nähe wünscht. Was dachte er, der Junge der noch lebt, ausgerechnet über ihn, diesen arroganten, eingebildeten und selbstverliebten Slytherin nach? Und wie kam er auch nur auf den Gedanken dieses Ekelpaket niedlich zu finden?? Das war absurd!  
  
Aber vielleicht ... Nein! Nein!! NEIN!!! Das war Malfoy und damit war die Sache auch schon abgeharkt. Da denkt man nicht noch Stunden lang über diesen Jungen nach. Wäre doch lächerlich ...  
  
Der Gryffindor stand auf und bewegte sich einpaar Meter von den Anderen weg. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen der Umgebung. Bist auf das Getuschel der Anderen und dem sanften Rauschen, das entstand, wenn der Wind durch die Baumkronen fuhr, vernahm er nichts.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er etwas, was auf die klein Gruppe zu schnellte. Es klang so, als würde etwas den Waldboden entlang schleifen und dies mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit. Harry riss seine Augen auf und eilte zu den anderen zurück.  
  
Er alarmierte, "Schnell, weg hier! Es kommt etwas auf uns zu und mein Instinkt sagt mir, das es nicht gerade ungefährlich ist. Kommt, zu den Fels dort hinten."  
  
Zu Zehnt liefen sie zu angegebenen Stelle und erklommen das Gestein. Sobald sie etwas Höhe erreicht hatten, erblickten sie auch schon eine Art Riesenschlange, die - wie Harry bemerkte - noch größer, als der Basilisk von der Kammer war. Hinter ihr tauchten mehrere Echsen auf, die den Raptoren aus der Dinosaurierzeit gar nicht unähnlich sahen. Auf der kleinen Lichtung holten sie ihr Opfer ein und nahmen ihm das Leben.  
  
Während diese Kreaturen das tote Monster auffraßen, hoffen die acht Jungs und zwei Mädchen, dass sie nicht von diesen Bestien entdeckt wurden. Mit blassen Gesichtern lagen sie oben auf dem Fels uns starrten schweigen hinunter. Keiner von ihnen wagte es ein Wort an einen anderen zu richten, bis die Raptoren ähnlichen Echsen verschwunden waren.  
  
Malfoy durchbrach als erster diese ohrenbetäubende Stille.  
  
"Was bei Merline war das? Wo zum Henker sind wir hier?? So etwas gibt es doch nicht einmal in unserer Welt. "  
  
Alle nickten zustimmen und Harry überlegte, "Das wir nicht mehr in der uns bekannten Welt sind, ist wohl klar. Egal wo wir hier jetzt sind, wir sollten uns erst einmal Sorgen darum machen, wie wir überleben und wo wir die Nacht verbringe werden."  
  
Hermione hatte zum Letzteren einen Vorschlag. "Wie wäre es mit den Bäumen?"  
  
Parkinson fragte irritiert, "Äh ...Was?"  
  
Die Gryffindor erläuterte, "Wir können auf den Bäumen übernachten. Dort können diese Dinosaurier ähnlichen Wesen sicher nicht hin."  
  
Selbst wenn Harry es nicht zugeben wollte, doch der blonde Slytherin stellte genau die Frage, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte. "Bist du wahnsinnig, Granger? Auf den Bäumen? Was soll uns bitte oben halten während wir uns im Tiefschlaf befinden? Vielleicht eine dieser Schlingpflanzen?"  
  
Die Befragte rollte mit den Augen und gab entnervt zur Antwort, "Nein, du Trottel. Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Zauberstab benutzt?"  
  
Er meinte nur, "Granger, denkst du im Ernst, dass ich auf einem Baum schlafen kann?"  
  
Sie konterte, "Du hast vorhin so ausgesehen, als hätten du es getan und da hast du ebenfalls an einem Baumstamm gelehnt."  
  
Malfoy seufzte theatralisch und erwiderte, "Ich habe nicht geschlafen und noch dazu würde ich am Baum auf einem Ast sitzen und das wäre nicht gerade das angenehmste."  
  
Hermione schlug vor, "Dann benutze deinen verblödeten Zauberstab. Also, was spricht noch dagegen, dass du in höheren Ebenen übernachtest?"  
  
"Dass Pansy Höhenangst hat."  
  
Die Ernannte zog dem Blonden eine hinten drüber und rief entsetzt seinen Namen. Er warf ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zu und verteidigte sich, "Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt ..."  
  
Das Slytherin Mädchen drohte ihm gleich, "Soll ich etwas auch die Wahrheit über deine Ängste sagen?"  
  
Den Gryffindors schien dieses neu aufgeworfene Thema zu gefallen, denn sie lauschten gespannt den Worten der Dunkelhaarigen. Der Slytherin schaute in die Runde und warf seiner Gegenüber dann einen 'Wehe wenn du etwas sagst' - Blick zu. Sie antworte nur stumm mit einem 'Fühlen wir uns bedroht' - Blick und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Malfoy angespannte Körperhaltung löste sich und er sprach, "Gut schlafen wir halt auf einem Baum ..." Dann schlenderte das Gestein hinab und ging, Gefahr zu laufen, er könnte angegriffen werden, weiter. Parkinson und die anderen Slytherins folgten ihm und die anderen fünf schlossen sich dann auch noch an. Was hätte es denn auch für einen Nutzen, wenn sie sich trennten?  
  
Nach einigen Metern kamen sie bei einem Großen Baum an, der für eine Übernachtung geeignet war. Draco und Harry zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und transformierten, dank Hermiones Hilfe, die breiten Äste zu kleinen Plattformen. Nach dem sie ihr Nachtlager erstiegen hatten, suchte sich jeder sein Plätzchen. Seamus und Dean schnappten sich die verformten Äste, die nebeneinander lagen, da ihre Beziehung so wie so schon bei allen anderen Bekannt war.  
  
Harry wunderte es, dass Herm schon vor ihm und Ron wusste, dass ihre Freunde etwas zusammen hatten. Er beließ es auf dem Argument, dass sie ein Mädchen war und solche Sachen förmlich roch. Der Gryffindor kletterte weiter hinauf und überblickte das Gebiet. Nichts als Wald ... doch .. dort hinten ... man konnte es kaum erkennen, aber da war ein dünner weiser Strich ... lag dort etwa Schnee?  
  
"Was starrst du so nachdenklich, Potter?"  
  
Harry drehte sich nicht um, denn er wusste dass es Malfoy war der sprach. Der Blonde stellte sich neben ihn und blickte in dieselbe Richtung. Der Junge der noch lebt, spürte dass sich sein Pouls erhöhnte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und deutete auf die weise Linie.  
  
"Dort hinten ist ein Schneegebiet."  
  
Der Slytherin erkannte nun die kaum sichtbare Stelle und meinte höhnend, "Und du dachtest dir wohl, dass wir ausgerechnet da hinein gehen ..."  
  
Harry sah seinem Gegenüber in die eisgrauen Augen, wo sein Herz einen halben Salto hinlegte, und antwortete ernst, "Dort können diese Raptoren sicher nicht überleben und gegen die haben wir hier keine Chance. Die töten uns bevor wir auch nur einen Zauber ausgesprochen haben."  
  
Da war es wieder. Dieses süffisante und schadenfrohe Grinsen.  
  
"Dann fliehen wir uns überlassen den Biestern das andere Frischfleisch, Potter."  
  
Der Gryffindor verstand sofort worauf dieses Ekelpaket hinaus wollte. Er folgerte wütend für den Blonden, "Und mich willst du wohl auch noch an diese Kreaturen verfüttern, Malfoy! Bist du wirklich so ein Mistkerl, dass du deine eigenen Leute im Stich lässt?!"  
  
Beiden war es nicht entgangen, dass sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen bei sich hatten, jedoch keiner drehte seinem Kopf in dessen Richtung.  
  
Malfoy trat an den Golfjungen näher heran und hauchte in dessen Ohr, "Manchmal muss man schauen, wie man überleben kann, Potter."  
  
Mit diesen Worten und einem dreckigen Grinsen wendete er sich ab und ließ Harry dort zurück, wo er war. der Gryffindor drehte sich der untergehenden Sonne zu und lehnte mit verschränkten Armen seitlich am dicken Baumstamm. Er wusste schon immer, dass dieser Junge ein Idiot erster Klasse war, aber dass er so ein Schwein sein würde, hätte der Dunkelbraunhaarige sich nicht gedacht. Und warum bei Merlin fand er diesen Deppe auch noch anziehen, wobei er doch so abstoßen war?!!  
  
Nun gut. Vom Aussehen war er absolut nicht abstoßen, aber ... Warum dachte er, Harry Potter, sich, dass dieser arrogante, versnobte und verräterische Slytherin gutaussehend wäre?? Würde er dies noch fortsetzte, würde es langsam wirklich peinlich werden.  
  
Der Gryffindor stand noch für Stunden so und bemerkte es nicht, als Hermione hinter ihm stand und ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Schlussendlich suchte er sich einen freien Platz, der schön weit weg von einem gewissen Slytherin war, der sich noch immer mit einem Kumpels unterhielt, und sicherte sich noch mit einem Zauber ab, ehe er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
  
~~~  
  
Wenn das erste Kapitel auch noch fad ist, so wird es später umso spannender.  
  
Im nächsten Kap schreibe ich endlich einmal aus Dracos Sicht. Ich muss mir noch etwas einfallen lassen, damit der Anfang dieser FF nicht zu fad wird, aber das was mir im Moment einfällt, benutze ich erst später ... *seufz* Geschichten schreiben, kann manchmal echt schwer sein, aber ich lasse mir schon etwas einfallen. Im Notfall greife ich auf meinen Traubenzucker zurück, und wenn der nicht hilft, bin ich verloren. ^_^ 


	3. Aus der Waerme in die Kaelte

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: 1. Das ist eine Slash FF, aber das wisst ihr eh schon. 2. Pansy ist bei mir OOC. Man erfährt von ihr im Buch so wenig, da weiß man eigentlich nicht wirklich, wie ihr Charakter ist, aber so wie bei mir wird sie wahrscheinlich nicht sein.  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean  
  
Wieder danke ich meinen Reviewern!  
  
Angel344: Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.  
  
Shenendoah: Hier habe ich *Goldjunge* usw. nicht so oft benutzt. Du kannst mir immer deine ehrliche Meinung sagen. Das ist es auch, was ich eigentlich von meinen Lesern will. Die Wahrheit, egal wie hart sie sein mag. Also mache dir keine Sorgen, ich bin dir nicht böse. ^_^  
  
Lapis-chan: Ich denke auf einen Teil seiner Ängste sollte ich in diesem Kapitel eingegangen sein, aber er hat noch genug, dich ich vielleicht noch in die nächsten Kaps einstreuen werde. *fies und breit grins* Ja, ja, Pansy ist bei mir OOC, aber voll. Im Grunde weiß man eh so wenig über die Frau, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie je so wäre, wie in meiner FF.  
  
2. Aus der Wärme in die Kälte  
  
(Perspektivenwechsel in Folge)  
  
Die Nacht löste sich auf und ein neuer Tag brach an. Die Sonne hüllte den Wald in ihre warmen Sonnenstrahlen und ließ ihr Licht durch die Blätter und das dünne Geäst der Baumkronen fallen.  
  
Draco wachte als Erster auf und zog verschlafen seinen Zauberstab, um sich von dem Zauber zu befreien, der ihn nicht von dem transformierten Ast fallen ließ. Pansy lag neben ihm, auch wenn ca. ein Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen war, und schlief noch immer. Blaise, Malcom und Morgan befanden sich genau so im Land der Träume, so wie Weasley und Granger, die sich doch tatsächlich so blind waren und nicht zu erkennen schienen, dass sie bis über beide Ohre in einander verliebt waren.  
  
Finnigan und Thomas waren eng aneinander gekuschelt. Seltsam .. kaum kommen die zwei Trotteln von Gryffindors drauf, dass ihre Freunde ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten, schon hatten die anderen zwei nicht mehr vor es zu verbergen.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und ging sicher, dass alle anderen noch schliefen, ehe er sich erhob und dort hinging, wo Potter zu letzt stand. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den Baumstamm und richtete seinen Blick auf den morgendlichen Himmel, welcher mit gelb und orange Tönen versehen war.  
  
Das Zwitschern munterer Vögel drang an sein Ohr und verschaffte eine idyllische Atmosphäre. Die Augen gen Himmel gerichtet, versank er in Gedanken und setzte seine Gedankengänge fort, welche ihn in der vorherigen Nacht für mehrere Stunden wach hielten.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er über seine Situation glücklich sein, denn es war das was er sich Tage zuvor gewünscht hatte. Der Blonde sehnte etwas herbei, dass ihn aus dem kommenden, unvermeidlichen Unglück reißen sollte und nun hatte er es. Er war fern von der ihm bekannten Welt und dem Weg, den er zu bestreiten hatte und dennoch fühlte er sich nicht anders.  
  
Immerhin konnte er nun sicher sein, dass er nicht töten musste, so dachte er zumindest. Ja, er mochte Muggel nicht. In seinen Augen waren sie viel weniger wert, als ein Magier und man konnte sie eigentlich zu nichts gebrauchen. Und doch hatten sie es verdient zu leben ...  
  
Der Slytherin verstand auch gar nicht, warum Voldemort so besessen war, alle Muggel auszurotten. Soll er sie leben lassen und sich sein Imperium aufbauen, sie könnten ihn ohnehin nicht aufhalten, da sie nicht einmal etwas besonderes waren. Vielleicht tat er es auch nur, weil er seinem Vater nicht verzeihen konnte, dass dieser so mies mit ihm umging. Was es nun sein sollte, Draco fand Voldemorts Treiben unnötig.  
  
Letzte Nacht beschäftigte ihn allerdings nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord, was machte, sondern, was aus ihm werden würde, wenn er diesem Verrückten dienen müsste. Wenn er einzig und alleine daran dachte ihm nachzukriechen und ihm den Saum des Mantels zu küssen, so drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Das war doch unter der Würde eines Malfoys!  
  
Obwohl ...  
  
Nein ... sein Vater schien kein Ehrgefühl zu besitzen, denn er folgte einem, der sich für unbesiegbar hielt. Jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr so ganz, da er vor guten 16 Jahren vom einem Säugling *überwältigt* wurde.  
  
Dracos Blickt fiel sogleich auf Harry und er tat etwas, was man von ihm im Grunde nicht kannte. Er lächelte. Es war kein hämisches, oder ein übliches Lächeln. Es war neutral, bis er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und sich dem nun gelben - hellorangen Himmel zuwandte.  
  
Sein Grinsen verging ihm jedoch schnell, als er daran dachte, gegen wen er sich stellen müsste, wenn es erst einmal so weit war, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug. Unbewusst strich er mit seinen Fingern über den Unterarm. Seine Augen waren auf den Ausblick über den Wald fixiert und er versank wieder in so tief seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass einpaar der Anderen erwachten.  
  
Pansy stellte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. Obgleich er ihre Nähe spürte, reagierte er nicht auf sie. Erst, als sie zu sprechen begann, richtete er einpaar Wort an sie.  
  
"Es ist es wunderschöner Ausblick, meinst du nicht auch, Draco?"  
  
Er nickte, "Mhm. Seit wann bist du wach?"  
  
"Seit wenigen Minuten ..." Ihre Augen blieben an seinem Unterarm, denn er mit der anderen Hand unbewusst umfasst hatte, hängen. Ehe sie ihn verließ und zu dem Rest der Gruppe zurückkehrte, murmelte sie noch, "Ich fürchte dasselbe, wie du."  
  
Der Blonde drehte sich nicht fragend um und machte auch sonst wie nicht Anstalt etwas zu tun. Er stand einfach da und starrte in die Ferne, seine merkbare Unnahbarkeit nicht verlierend.  
  
Er sah nicht schwach, oder zerbrechlich aus, und dennoch wirkte er verloren. Draco ignorierte die Anderen vollkommen und lebte für diese kurze Zeit so, als würde es die neun Mitschüler hinter ihm nicht geben.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten beschlossen sie weiter zu gehen. Ihr Marsch betrug mehrere Stunden, ehe sie wieder Rast machten und beschlossen sich umzusehen. In dieser Zeit gab es weder Streitigkeiten, noch Prügelein.  
  
So friedlich verhielten sich die zehn bisher in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit nicht.  
  
Die Ruhe war allerdings vorbei, als sie begannen eine angeregte Diskussion zu starten, wer nun auf den nächst besten Baum klettern sollte, um ihre derzeitige Lage kund zu machen.  
  
"Ich erklimme sicher nicht diesen Baum. Das musst du schon selber machen, Finnigan." Draco hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf dem Angesprochenen einen protestierenden Blick zu.  
  
"Aber du kannst dich wenigstens noch mit deinem Zauberstab absichern, damit du nicht fällst." Dean sprang für seinen Freund ein und schob dem Blonden Argumente vor, warum ausgerechnet er gehen sollte.  
  
Der Slytherin konterte, "Potter ist ebenfalls noch im Besitz seines Zauberstabes. Soll er doch gehen."  
  
Alle Augen waren auf den Angesprochenen gerichtet und Harry blitze Draco an, der ihm für wenige Sekunden einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. In dem eisigen graublau seiner Augen spiegelte sich Belustigung und noch etwas anderes wieder.  
  
Harrys Herz flammte kurzzeitig auf und er fragte sich, was das sollte. Bevor er noch weiterhin den Blonden anstarrte, schaute er zu Boden, seufzte kopfschüttelnd und machte sich frisch ans Werk.  
  
Unterdessen murmelte er, "Ist schon, ist schon gut ... ich mach's ja ..."  
  
Als der Junge unter Schwierigkeiten oben endlich ankam und sich das Gebiet überblickte, sah man ihm die Verwirrtheit direkt an. Der Schnee schien näher, als am letzten Abend zu sein, obwohl sie doch in die Gegenrichtung gegangen waren. Nun vermochte er auch strahlendweiße Schneehügel zu erkennen, oder waren das etwas ganze Berge?  
  
"Nette Aussicht."  
  
Harry währe beinahe vor Schreck rücklings hinabgestürzt, hätten ihn nicht zwei starke Arme aufgefangen. Der Gryffindor richtete seinen Blick über sich und schaute in zwei eisgraue Augen, die zum Teil von blonden Strähnen verdeckt waren. Draco war ihm tatsächlich gefolgt und hatte ihn hinzukommend vor einem tiefen Fall gerettet.  
  
Harry registrierte vorerst nicht, dass er in den Armen seines Feindes lag und mit seinem Hinterkopf an dessen Brust lehnte. Sobald es ihm bewusst wurde, sprang er so wild auf, dass er beinah' vorne über die Baumkrone verlassen und den Boden geküsst hätte.  
  
"Ist ja typisch Potter ... zu erst fällst du mir in die Arme und dann tust du so, als ob ich giftig wäre."  
  
Harry spürte deutlich, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, aber ob es nun die Peinlichkeit, oder Wut war vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wollte den Blonden gerade anfauchen, als er sich zu ruckartig umdrehte und drohte zu stürzen. Reflexartig packte er Draco am Ärmel und zog ihn nahe zu mit sich. Der Slytherin strauchelte, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment an einem dickeren Ast festhalten.  
  
Während der Gryffindor förmlich in der Luft hing, versuchte der Blonde verzweifelt nicht auch noch den Halt zu verlieren. Er zog den anderen Jungen hoch und lehnte dann etwas außer Atem am festen Stamm.  
  
Keuchend brachte er hervor, "Pass gefälligst auf ... was du machst, Potter ..."  
  
Dann schwenkte sein Blick nach links und er erblickte den Schnee. Irritiert richtete er sich auf und starrte zu dem strahlenden Weiß hinüber. Harry erhob sich und stellte sich mit zittrigen Beinen neben seinen sogenannten Rivalen. Er vernahm die verwirrte Stimme seines Nebenans.  
  
"Warum sind wir dem Schnee um so vieles Näher, wo wir doch von ihm weggingen?"  
  
Der Gryffindor antwortete lediglich, "Es kann nur bedeuten, dass wir von ihm eingekreist sind."  
  
Draco schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry, der wieder hinabkletterte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den nun breiteren weißen Streifen, folgte er dem Anderen.  
  
~*~  
  
Nach guten vier Stunden näherten sie sich dem Rande des Urwaldes und die Temperaturen sanken, bis hin zu eisigen Null Graden. Sie hielten einige Meter vor dem Schneegebiet. Alle hatten ihre Mäntel eng um ihre Körper gezogen und Seamus und Dean kuschelten sich aneinander. Wieder konnte Harry die Beiden nur beneiden.  
  
Wäre Draco nicht so ein Miststück, dann ... Halt! Stop! Nein, nein! So dachte der Goldknabe aber nun wirklich falsch. ER sich angekuschelt an IHN, Draco Malfoy ... Da verging einem doch alles ... Unbewusste schüttelte der Gryffindor sich vor Ekel und fing somit den fragenden Blick des Blonden auf.  
  
McDougal nahm seinem Kumpel das Sprechen ab.  
  
"Na, Potter, hast du schon Zuckungen?"  
  
"Na, McDougal, ist dir wieder dein nicht vorhandenes Gehirn eingefroren?" Harry wusste nicht warum, aber bis auf in der Nähe seines größten Schulfeind, hatte er bei den restlichen Slytherins eine sehr große Klappe und war um kein Wort verlegen.  
  
Morgan wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein lautes Kreischen ließ die Köpfe aller zehn Teenager in Richtung Wald wirbeln. Sie erspähten zwischen den Bäumen unzählige Raptoren, die bedrohlich langsam auf sie zuschritten. Harry hörte, wie einige unter ihnen erschrocken die kalte Luft einsogen und - so wie er vermutete - Parkinson einen ersticken Laut von sich gab.  
  
Draco, der den Riesenechsen am nächsten war, drehte sich blitzartig um und schrie, "Lauft! Verschwindet von hier! Los!"  
  
So wie er selbst, nahmen auch die übrigen Neun ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten auf das strahlende Weiß zu. Das Kreischen hinter ihnen wurde lauter und auch die Raptoren begannen ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen.  
  
Harry und McDougal bildeten nun unfreiwillig das Schlusslicht und rannten so schnell sie konnten. Wenige Meter vor dem Gryffindor stürzte Baddock und fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Zabini eilte zurück und zog ihn an der Hand hoch, eher er ohne Worte mit ihm weiter lief.  
  
Knirschende Geräusche durchbrachen die Luft, als die Ersten der Hogwartsschüler, Ron und Hermione, schleunigst über die gefrorenen Schneehügeln rannten.  
  
Harry verließ auch bald, den Wald, doch plötzlich stieß ihn etwas von hinten nieder und scharfe Krallen bohrten sich in seine Haut. Wäre das Etwas auf dem Gryffindor nicht so schwer gewesen, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug, würde er vor Schmerz laut aufschreien.  
  
Von weither ertönte eine Stimme und mit einem Mal war er von der Last auf ihm befreit. Irgendwer hievte ihn hoch, legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und zog ihn in das Land des Eises und der Kälte. Wie ein harter Schlag, wehte der eisige Wind ihm ins Gesicht und brannte auf seinen Wangen.  
  
Eine ihm bekannte Stimme fragte neben ihm, "Ist alles okay, Harry?"  
  
Der Befragte nickte und hauchte, "Ich denke schon ... danke, Ron."  
  
Überraschenderweise entgegnete ihm sein Freund lediglich, "Danke nicht mir, danke Malfoy. Er hat den Raptoren entdeckt und den Zauber ausgesprochen. Auch wenn ich es ungern sage, aber ... danke ihm."  
  
Harrys Gedanken schwenkten gleich zu einem weitaus wichtigerem Thema um. "Was ist mit diesen Echsen?" Der Schock wich von ihm und er bemerkte nun, dass sie nach wie vor durch den Schnee wanderten und dass sich vor seinem Mund weiße Wölkchen bildeten, wenn er ausatmete.  
  
"Die haben es nicht gewagt, den Wald zu verlassen."  
  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach links und erblickte Hermione, die ihm soeben geantwortet hatte. Weiteres erblickte er noch Seamus und Dean, die ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Schaute er nach vorne, so sah er Draco, der scheinbar die ganze Gruppe führte, neben ihm Parkinson, links von den Beiden Zabini der beruhigend auf Baddock einsprach und McDougal der während des Gehens zu Boden starrte.  
  
Moment einmal ... Nannte er Malfoy vor kurzem wirklich Draco? ... Er sah den Jungen eindeutig zu oft. Jetzt heißt er bei ihm schon *Draco*. Der Gryffindor seufze und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
  
Als der Gryffindor aufschaute, entdeckte er die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf und meinte, "Ist was?"  
  
Alle vier sprachen wirres Zeug durch einander, dass er nur Wortfetzen, wie "Och nichts ..." "Nicht das ich wüsste ..." verstand. Ron ließ Harry nun los und der Gryffindor setzte den Weg alleine fort.  
  
Hinter ihm ertönte schließlich die Stimme von Hermione, die sprach, "Harry, du scheinst ziemlich verletzt zu sein. Willst du nicht eine Pause machen, damit man deine Wunden heilen kann?"  
  
Von vorne erklang ein allbekanntes Schnarren, "Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Granger? Etwas dass du deinen nichtvorhandenen Zauberstab ziehst und somit die Kratzwunden von Potter heilst?"  
  
Die verhöhnte Gryffindor schmiss dem Blonden ihren Gedanken sogleich an den Kopf und hörte sich so überheblich, wie in der ersten Klasse an. "Nein, ich dachte mir eher, dass du deinen Zauberstab benutzt."  
  
Der Slytherin drehte kurzzeitig seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und legte fest, "Vergiss es, Granger. Ich benutze doch nicht meinen Zauberstab um *den* zu verarzten."  
  
"Meinst du." Mione rümpfte ihre Nase, was bedeutet, dass sie sich im Glauben befand, dass sie diese kleine Diskussion gewonnen hatte.  
  
Draco gab es auf und erwiderte nichts mehr, auch wenn es ihren Triumph über ihn verhieß. Er hatte keine Lust sich über solche banalen Dinge zu streiten, so mal er es eh tun würde, aber das gäbe er nie öffentlich zu.  
  
Die Stille legte sich über sie und nur das leise Gerede von Zabini und Baddock war nur noch zu hören. Die Kälte veranlasste die Meisten unter ihnen dazu, dass sie Arm im Arm gingen, somit bildeten sich teilweise die fragwürdigsten Pärchen.  
  
Dean und Seamus *lagen* sich schon länger in den Armen und auch bei Hermione und Ron wurde nichts in Frage gestellt, als sie näherrückten und er sie geradezu zärtlich an sich drückte. Was Harry allerdings verwunderte, war dass auch Baddock sich an Zabini kuschelte und dieser scheinbar nichts dagegen hatte. Waren sie seit neuem gar das neue gleichgeschlechtliche Pärchen?  
  
Wie dem auch sei. Der Gryffindor hoffte nur, dass Draco und Parkinson kein Paar bildeten, sonst würde ihm schlecht werden. Die einzigen, die partnerlos durch den nun tieferen Schnee warteten waren er selbst und McDougal. Er würde es auch nicht wagen diesen Kotzbrocken auch nur irgendwie zu berühren.  
  
Da würde er noch eher Draco umarmen und kü... Ja, war er denn völlig durchgedreht??!!! Nein, nein, der Tag konnte wohl nicht mehr schlimmer werden, als er bislang war. Oder doch?  
  
~~~  
  
Na, war das etwas spannender? Hoffentlich hat diese kleine Jagd ein Fünkelchen an Spannung in die Geschichte gebracht. Die richtige Aktion kommt ja erst später. Für das nächste Kapitel solltet ich euch warm anziehen, denn dann werde ich genauer auf die frostig frische Umgebung der Zehn eingehen.  
  
Bei den Pärchen habt ihr nun mehr Aufschluss, aber ich zähle sie erst als Paar, wenn es heißt, dass sie zusammen sind. Was Harry und Draco betrifft, da ist es doch lustig, wenn man sich anschaut, wie der Eine sich dagegen sträubt und der Andere sich lediglich verstellt. Tja, so kann man auch mit Gefühlen umgehen *g* Aber (!) ... bis es erst so weit ist ... *breit und fies grins*  
  
Gut, reden wir nicht mehr darüber.  
  
Schreibt mir was nettes.  
  
Tschü eure Nibin 


	4. Welt aus Eis und Schnee

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash - FF und noch dazu meine Erste, deshalb seit gnädig mit mir.  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione  
  
Vielen dank an meine Reviewer!  
  
yvymaus: Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann. *g*  
  
Angel344: Glaube mir, 1. Harry wird noch weitere Wunden bekomme, 2. er wird nicht der Einzige sein.  
  
Lady Arrogance: Wo die gelandet sind, wird sich in den folgenden Kapiteln zeigen. Eines ist sicher, sie sind nicht mehr in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
Lapis-chan: Also, am Ende dieser FF wird Draco sozusagen mit einer seiner Ängste *konfrontiert*. Ja, ja, es gibt genug Pärchen und ich versuche auch auf alle einzugehen, was nicht gerade einfach ist.  
  
Bligeta: Lass die Korken knallen, hier ist ein neues Kapitel!! ^_^ Schön, dass dir der Titel meiner FF gefällt. Kennst du das gleichnamige Lied "Frozen" von Madonna? Bei dem ist mir die Idee zu dieser FF gekommen. Und zwar, dass von den Protagonisten das Herz erfrieren würde, wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Gefühle einließen. (Seh es als Metapha)  
  
3. Welt aus Eis und Schnee  
  
Gleißendes Sonnenlicht strahlte gnadenlos auf den Schnee, der dieses Leuchten heller, dem Licht des Himmels, reflektierte. Ein sanfter Wind ließ vereinzelte Flocken über die weißen Hügel wandern. Die Strahlen der Sonne brachten Wärme mit sich, doch diese verlor sich in der eisigen Kälte. Ein knarrendes Geräusch schallte durch die Luft und verklang in der ewigen Stille der Eiswelt. Dort wo einst eine glatte Schneeschicht lag, zogen sich mehrer tiefe Furchen hindurch.  
  
Sie kämpften sich bereits seit mehreren Stunden durch die weiße Landschaft und es war nach wie vor kein Ende in Sicht. Sie hatten ihre zu dünnen Mäntel eng um ihre zitternden Körper gezogen und warteten durch den frostigen Schnee, der ihnen bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel ging. Ihr Atem kondensierte zu kleinen Wölkchen, die sich schnell auflösten und verschwanden.  
  
Harrys Wunden waren versorgt und schmerzten ihn nicht mehr, dennoch hinterließen sie helle blassrosa Narben. Der kalte Wind blies manchmal unangenehm durch die Löcher, die dank der scharfen Krallen des Raptoren entstanden waren. Ron war dann so hilfsbereit und tauschte mit Harry die Umhänge, damit wenigstens die Rissen in seinem Pullover und dem Hemd abgedeckt wurden.  
  
Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten legten sie eine kleine Pause ein, da der Wiederstand, der beim Marsch auf ihren Beinen lastete, sie Energie kostete. Der Erste, der sich erschöpft auf dem kühlen Untergrund niederließ, war Dean. Hermione spiele, wie so oft, die Besserwisserin, obgleich sie mit ihren Worten Recht behielt, und warnte ihn,  
  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht machen. Du wirst dich noch verkühlen, wenn du noch länger da liegen bleibst."  
  
Der Gryffindor gab nur ermüdet zurück, "Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich kann liegen."  
  
Scheinbar war das für die Anderen Argument genug, denn bald gesellten sich Seamus, Zabini, Baddock, Ron und Draco hinzu. Wie Harry bemerkte, war Dracos Haar fast so bleich, wie das strahlende Weiß unter ihm. Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch begonnen den Blonden unverschämt anzustarren, hätte ihn nicht Miones Stimme aus seiner *Trance* gerissen.  
  
"Ron, steht auf. Du erkältest dich noch."  
  
Belustigt beobachtete der Gryffindor, wie sein rothaariger Freund von dem Mädchen auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Ron stand schlussendlich seiner *geheimen* Freundin maulend gegenüber und warf den anderen fünf neidische Blicke zu.  
  
Jammernd fragte er, "Warum können die anderen liegen bleiben und ich nicht?"  
  
"Weil du dich sonst verkühlen könntest.", äffte der Slytherin nach. Draco stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und grinste hämisch in die Richtung des vermeintlichen Pärchens. Der Rotschopf wollte wieder ungehalten werden, aber Hermione legte ihm dieses Mal mit Nachdruck die Hand auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte "Lass es".  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung seufzte Parkinson auf und rollte mit den Augen. Ihr Verhalten verwunderte die Gryffindors, die es bemerkten, schien jedoch für die Slytherins vollkommen normal zu sein. McDougal stand nur da und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit den entfernten Hügeln, über denen der Wind tobte und einen Tanz der Flocken veranlasste.  
  
Dem Wunderknaben Gryffindors sollte das nur recht sein. Er hatte im Moment wirklich keine Lust mit auch nur irgendeinem herumzustreiten. Er versank in seinen Gedanken und bekam nicht mit, dass Draco seinen Freund, Ron, wieder einmal bis aufs Blut reizte, dass dieser, wie die anderen tausend Male zuvor, an den Armen festgehalten werden musste, dass er sich nicht von Neuem auf die Nervensäge stürzen würde.  
  
Seamus und Dean wurde kalt und so hatten sie eine gute Beschäftigung gefunden, sich warm zu halten. Beide lagen im Schnee und küssten sich auf sanfte, so auch leidenschaftliche Art und Weise. Unterdessen rutschte Deans Hand geschickt unter den Mantel und Pullover seines Freundes und strich über den Rücken des Anderen.  
  
Baddock und Zabini sahen verwundert und fragten zu dem sich küssenden Pärchen neben sich und schwangen mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zwischen den Liebenden und den Streitenden hin und her.  
  
Parkinson schaute Harry so seltsam an, dass dieser ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Sie hob nur eine Braue und wendete sich Draco zu, der sich gerade prächtig amüsierte und bei Ron so zu sagen mit dem Feuer spielte.  
  
Auch der Gryffindor sah zu dem Blonden und vernahm ein plötzliches kurzes aufflammen in seiner Brust. Sein Puls raste, er rang teilweise nach Luft und er fragte sich, ob sein Körper verrückt war, so auszurasten, nur weil er zu seinem Feind hinüber gesehen hatte.  
  
Aber ... war er tatsächlich noch sein Feind? Er benahm sich zwar noch immer, wie der größte Trottel, doch er hatte etwas getan, an das er früher nicht einmal im Entferntesten gedacht hätte. Er rettete ihm das Leben und das ganze zwei Mal.  
  
Warum...?  
  
Warum hatte er ihn vor dem Tod bewahrt? Das war überhaupt nicht die Art des Slytherins. Es war gegen seine Natur und dennoch hatte er es getan. Feindschaft ... existiert noch eine, oder war sie von Anfang an nur falscher Schein, der die Anderen, so auch sie selbst blenden sollte. Er wusste es nicht. Er verstand plötzlich die Welt nicht mehr. Wohin verrennt er sich da eigentlich? Was soll aus dem ganzen hier werden, wenn es fertig war?  
  
Harry war so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er geradezu den Slytherin anstarrte und dieser es nur erwiderte.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah, aber aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er seine Augen nicht von den Grünen seines Gegenübers nehmen. Er war auch nicht befähigt eine Bewegung zu machen. Zu seinem Glück schreckte der Gryffindor aus seiner Starre, als sein rothaariger Freund ihm unsanft in die Rippen stieß und fragte,  
  
"Harry ist alles okay?"  
  
Der Blonde sah amüsiert mit an, wie der Angesprochene leicht rot anlief und unverständliche Worte murmelte. Er konnte ja so süß sein ... HALT! STOP! SCHLUSS! AUS! Ja, gut, dem Jungen war klar, wie es um ihn stand, aber er durfte nicht gleich den Träumerein verfallen.  
  
Als nächstes würde er wohl nicht seine Gesichtsausdrücke kontrollieren können, oder er könnte ebenso gut auch die Kontrolle über seinen gesamten Körper verlieren und das wäre wohl das letzte, was er gebrauchen könnte.  
  
Weasley funkelte ihn böse an und zischte, "Grins nicht so blöd, Malfoy."  
  
Grinsen?! Wie es schein, war seine ehemals perfekte Maske zu Staub zerfallen und von dem eisigen Wind davongetragen worden. Um nicht völlig die Fassung zu verlieren, erhob er sich um meinte bestimmend, "Wir sollten weiter gehen, ehe wir hier noch erfrieren."  
  
Draco selbst wusste, dass es für ihm eine Niederlage gegen diesen aufmüpfigen Weasleyjungen war, nur es war das einzige, was er machen konnte, um die Situation zu retten.  
  
Morgan ging so gleich an seiner Seite und der Rest schlurfte ihnen hinterher. Die zwei waren die einzigen, die sich durch den hohen Schnee kämpften, die Anden machten es sich leicht und wanderten in ihren Furchen.  
  
Draco war überhaupt nicht darüber erfreut, dass seine Hose bis über die Knie vollkommen durchnässt war, und dass in seinen Schuhen das Wasser nur so stand. Schon langsam hasste er diese verblödete Welt. Zu erst waren das diese Kreaturen, und nun hatte er auch noch die Ehre durch den eiskalten Schnee zu stapfen. Seine Haut war von den Minusgraden schon taub und die Kälte machte ihm nichts mehr aus.  
  
"Werden wir aus dieser Eishölle jemals wieder herauskommen?"  
  
Der Blonde blickt zu seinem Nebenan der diesen Satz vernehmen ließ. Er selbst schaute dann in die weiße Ferne und gab seufzend zur Antwort, "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wenn wir es nicht in den nächsten 48 Stunden tun, werden wir hier noch erfrieren."  
  
"Erfrieren ..." Morgan lächelte kurz verzweifelt. "Ich spüre die Kälte überhaupt nicht mehr."  
  
Draco sprach mit fester Stimme, "Ich auch nicht. ...es wird bald dunkel und wir können unmöglich die Nacht durch marschieren. Am Ende verlieren wir noch die Orientierung."  
  
"Glaube mir, Draco, ich habe sie schon verloren. Wir brauchen einen Schlafplatz. Eine Höhle, oder etwas in dieser Richtung."  
  
"Und wir brauchen Feuer ..." Der Blonde merkte gar nicht, dass ein gewisser Gryffindor hinter ihnen ihr Gespräch belauschte.  
  
"Du hast doch deinen Zauberstab.", erinnerte Morgan  
  
"Und woher nehmen wir das trockene Holz? Oder sollen wir gar unsere Kleidung verbrennen? Vielleicht hält das Feuer dann für eine ganze Nacht." In Dracos Stimme schwang ein ironischer Unterton mit.  
  
"Vielleicht weiß Miss Besserwisserin einen Spruch, damit das Feuer länger..." Er brach unfreiwillig den Satz ab, als er niesen musste und sagte dann verschnupft klingend, "Na, super. Jetzt hat's mich erwischt."  
  
Der Blonde begann zu husten, was allerdings nicht harmlos klang.  
  
Morgan bemerkte, "Ah, du auch ..."  
  
Hätten die Zwei nach hinten geschaut, so wüssten sie, dass nicht nur sie Verkühlt waren. Drei Stunden lang gingen sie, dann wurde es allmählich dunkel. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln, dass sie noch immer in der Eiswüste waren und den Gedanke zurückzukehren, hatten sie unlängst verworfen.  
  
Sie wären beinahe an einer kleinen Höhle vorbei gegangen, hätte Seamus sie nicht entdeckt. In der Höhle lag zu ihrem Vorteil kein Schnee, allerdings war dort auch kein Holz. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass alle ihre Krawatten für das Feuer opferten, jedoch Blaises scherzender Vorschlag, die Mädchen mögen noch ihre Unterwäsche hinzugeben, wurde mit einigen Kopfnüssen und Schlägen ihrerseits abgelehnt.  
  
Keuchend saßen die Beiden neben dem Jungen, der in der Mitte lag und schützend die Arme vors Gesicht hielt. Unerwarteterweise streckte Pansy ihre Hand aus und meinte, "Auf dass wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen."  
  
Was jedoch erstaunlich war, war dass Mione annahm und sprach, "Auf dass wir die Frechen niedermachen."  
  
Beide begannen zu lächeln ... wie gespenstisch ... Es schaute wohl so aus, als hätten die Zwei ihr Kriegsbeil begraben und hielten zusammen, so auf 'Mädchen vs. böse Jungs'. Wie heißt es noch gleich so schön? Not macht erfinderisch, bzw. macht aus Feindschaft Freundschaft. Doch konnte sie auch aus Hass Liebe machen?  
  
~*~  
  
Dunkle Wolken zogen über den nächtlichen Himmel und warfen Schatten auf den leicht schimmernden Schnee. Was am Tage weiß strahlte, wurde bei Nacht mit dem dunklen Tuch der Finsternis überdeckt. Leichte Windböen wirbelten die feinen Flocken auf und ließ sie über die vereiste Oberfläche der Schneehügel tanzen.  
  
In einer kleinen Höhle brannte ein Feuer, aber auch dort hatte die Ruhe ihren Platz gefunden. Die unbarmherzige Kälte nahm zu und ließ den Atem der Schlafenden in weißen Wölkchen erscheinen. Am Eingang der Höhle, etwas weiter entfernt von dem wärmenden Feuer, um das sich die Schüler gelegt hatten, saß eine zusammengekauerte Person.  
  
Sie überblickte die Anderen und blieb mit den Augen an einem gewissen blonden Jungen hängen, der von hinten von einem Mädchen umarmt wurde, um ihn warm zu halten. Die Gesichtszüge des Blonden waren entspannt, was von einen tiefen Schlaf zeugte.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte der Gryffindor sich, ihm nun nahe zu sein. Ihn zu berühren. Lange hatte er versucht dieses Verlangen zu verleugnen, doch nun war es zu stark, als dass er es übersehen konnte. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er etwas für den Slytherin empfand, wenn er auch noch nicht wusste, was es war, merkte er dennoch dass es mit einer aufwühlenden Sehnsucht verbunden war.  
  
"Draco ..."  
  
Einmal im Leben tat er es. Er sagte, nein, seufzte diesen Namen. Er fühlte sich einsam, das Glück war nah, greifbar, erfassbar, und dennoch verwehrten ihm die Umstände, dass er seinen Durst stillte.  
  
Es verwirrte Harry, dass er ausgerechnet für seinen Feind so empfand. Warum er, Draco, und nicht ein hübsches Mädchen? Warum dieser Junge und nicht ein anderer? Nicht, dass er schwul wäre, doch diese Emotionen stellten sein gesamtes Gefühlsleben auf den Kopf. Nun gut, Mädchen hatten ihn auf diese Art bisher noch nie interessiert, nur von gleichgeschlechtlichen Wesen wollte er auch nichts wissen.  
  
Das hieße, dass er bislang noch nicht für solche Gefühle bereit war, oder dass man für ihn eine neue Bezeichnung bräuchte. Dann wäre er weder hetero- , noch homosexuell. Aber das ist jetzt nicht von Belangen.  
  
Harry hatte eine starke Zuneigung zu einem Jungen, jedoch nicht zu irgendeinem, sondern genau zu dem, den er im Grunde hassen sollte. Das Problem ist nur, dass er nicht hassen konnte, zumindest war der Gegenwart des Blonden, denn seine verblödeten Verwandten, die ihn bis zum Fasttod quälten verabscheute er, wie die Pest.  
  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, wohin das ganze führen sollte, deshalb beschloss er einfach zu leben und sich nicht weiterhin darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die eisige Kälte trieb ihn zum Feuer hin, wo er sich ebenfalls einen warmen Platz zauberte und sich drauf legte. Der Schlaf übermannte ihn schneller, als er es für möglich hielt.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf und bedeckte alles mit ihren sanften Strahlen. Ein gelb orange Schimmer legte sich über den Schnee und verlieh der frostigen Umgebung einen Schein von Wärme. Harry lag zusammengekauert auf dem steinernen Boden und schlief noch.  
  
Nicht weit von ihm entfernt befanden sich Hermione und Ron, die seit einigen Minuten wach waren. Beide blickten tief in die Augen des Anderen, während sie sich an ihren Unterarmen abstützten. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte und verlor sich in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen.  
  
"Ron .."  
  
"Hm ...?" Er löste sich auf seiner Starre und war vollen Geistes da.  
  
"Wann glaubst du, können wir es ihm sagen? Immerhin sind wir schon seit zwei Wochen zusammen."  
  
Der Gryffindor lächelte, "Bald, Liebling, bald ..."  
  
Er machte Anstalt sie zu küssen, nur sie wich mit ihren Gesicht aus und sprach, "Das sagst du mir schon fünf Tage lang. Ich will, dass er es heute erfährt. Okay?"  
  
Ron rückte wieder näher und flüsterte "Okay", ehe er sie innig küsste. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und bemerkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden.  
  
Wenige Meter von ihnen hatten ihre zwei Gryffindorfreunde ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen. Seamus schlief noch, aber Dean, dessen Kopf auf der Brust seines Geliebten ruhte, verfolgte mit einem Lächeln das Treiben Hermiones und Rons. Seine Hand hatte sich selbstständig gemacht und streichelte die Seite seines Freundes entlang, was dazu führte, dass der Gryffindor aufwachte und nuschelte, "Lass das ..."  
  
Dean hob den Kopf und sagte mit gesenktem Blick, "Entschuldige ..."  
  
Der Irre lächelte und küsse ihn auf die Stirn. "Ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
Der Gryffindor sah nun Seamus in die Augen und formte seine Lippen ebenfalls zu seinem Lächeln. Ein Murmeln zog die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf die zwei männlichen Slytherins neben ihnen.  
  
Malcom bewegte sich kurzzeitig hin und her und flüsterte wirres Zeug, ehe er wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf glitt.  
  
Neben ihm lag Blaise, der sich auch noch im Lande der Träume befand.  
  
Etwas weiter rechts war Morgan bereits am aufwachen, doch er öffnete nicht die Augen, oder gab sonst wie zu erkennen, dass er munter war.  
  
Pansy hielt Draco nach wie vor im Arm und schaute verschlafen auf den Hinterkopf des Blonden. Allerdings hatte sie Sorge um ihn, da er im Schlaf aussagekräftige Worte wisperte.  
  
"Nein ... verschwinde ... lass mich ... in Ruhe ... Nein ..."  
  
Sein Gemurmel verstummte, jedoch ersetzt wurde es durch einen lauten Schrei, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wer bis jetzt noch schlief war nun wach. Der Schrei schallte draußen durch das verlassene Gebiet und ließ die einstmalige Ruhe in tausend Scherben zerbrechen.  
  
Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den blonden Slytherin gerichtet, der verschwitzt, atemlos und zitternd dasaß und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Pansy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf er deutlich sichtbar zusammenzuckte.  
  
Mit einer sanften Stimme fragte sie, "Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco?"  
  
Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern nickte nur und gab zur Antwort, "War nur ein Traum ... " Draco stand auf und ging auf wackeligen Beinen an die *frische Luft*.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry schaute dem Slytherin nach und beobachtet ihn, wie er im Schnee auf und ab ging. Verwundert blickte er in die Runde, aber wie er erkannte, schien kaum einer die passende Antwort auf seine Frage zu haben.  
  
Was hatte Draco geträumt?  
  
~~~  
  
Tja, was hat Draco wohl geträumt? Soll ich euch einen Tipp geben? Nein, ich lasse euch lieber raten. Es ist interessanter zusehen, was ihr euch dazu denkt, als wenn ich es euch verrate. Vielleicht wird es im nächsten Kapitel aufgedeckt, ich weiß es noch nicht.  
  
Was ich allerdings weiß, ist dass einer die Gruppe verlassen wird. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wen es trifft, dann wartet bis zum nächsten Montag.  
  
Schreibt mir etwas nettes.  
  
Tschü eure Nibin 


	5. Verlust eines Freundes

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash - FF und noch dazu meine Erste, deshalb seit gnädig mit mir.  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione  
  
Danke an meiner Reviewer:  
  
Bligeta: Nein, sorry. Vergewaltigungen sind nicht mein Stil, aber ich werde vielleicht Lemon schreiben. Habe keine Ahnung, ob ich so etwas wirklich kann. Dramatisch ... Hm ... dieses Kapitel sollte einen Hauch von Dramatik beinhalten.  
  
yvymaus: Tja, 'Fies' ist nun einmal mein zweiter Vorname *evil grin* Na gut, ich heiße mit meinem Zweitnamen anders, aber das ist jetzt auch egal.  
  
mbi13: Ja, zwar sind sie Voldi und den Rest los, aber später werden sie noch genug Stress haben. *fies grins* Wer Harry versorgt hat? Na, Draco. Nein Mione kann nicht mit einem anderen Zauberstab zaubern. Weißt du denn nicht, dass ein Zauberer, oder eine Hexe, nur mit einem bestimmten Zauberstab zaubern kann? D.h., sollte einem einmal der Zauberstab abhanden kommen, oder hinwerden, dann darf man wieder Stunden lang bei Olivander die Zauberstäbe ausprobieren, bis man den passenden gefunden hat. Und beleidige meinen Morgen nicht. Er ist nicht dumm, er ist nur fies. Wie wer die Gruppe verlässt, kannst du jetzt ja nachlesen.  
  
Sssnitch: *beschämt zu Boden schau* Okay, dann war es doch dramatisch ....  
  
4. Verlust eines Freundes  
  
Knarrende Geräusche hallten über einsame Schneedünen und verendeten im Nichts der Stille. Aufgeregt ging er auf und ab, aber nahm dabei nicht das Beben des eigenen Körpers wahr. Der schwarze Stoff seines Mantels schien die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen nicht aufzufangen. Sein silberblondes Haar, von dem ihm manche Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, glänzte im hellen Licht.  
  
In seiner Brust tobte ein Sturm, der alte Gefühle, vermischt mit Neuen durch einander wirbelte. Sein Puls raste und die verschiedensten Erinnerungen strömten auf den Jungen ein.  
  
** Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ein Wald, der vom nächtlichen Nebel durchzogen war. Ein Kind von 8 Jahren ging schnellen Schrittes auf ein bestimmtest Ziel zu. Das helle Mondlicht verfing sich in seinem hellblondem Haar, dass zusammen mit der schwarzen Kleidung einen starken Kontrast bildete.  
  
Der Junge hielt vor einer kleinen Lichtung und erschrak, als er zum leuchtenden Vollmond aufsah. Gerade als er eine Bewegung tätigen wollte, vernahm er ein bedrohliches Knurren von hinten. Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, denn er wusste, dass es ein Werwolf war, der schon bald im Begriff war ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Blass im Gesicht lief der Blonde los.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er das alte Schloss inmitten des Waldes zu erreichen, ehe die Bestie ihn in tausende Fetzen zerreißen würde. Lautes Knacken, das dem Brechen von Knochen glich, stieg in die Nachtluft auf, wenn ein Ast am Boden unter dem Gewicht des Jungen brach. Das Schnaufen hinter ihm kam mit jeder Sekunde immer näher, was seine Panik steigen ließ.  
  
Immer wieder schossen ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf:   
  
Zwar trennen ihn einpaar Meter von seinem Ziel, doch das alte Gemäuer war noch immer nicht in Sehweite. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, sprang ihn etwas auf den Rücken und riss ihn dann herum, als er am Boden lag. Der Kleine weitete ängstlich die Augen, als er in die hässliche Fratze des Werwolf, der auf seinem schmächtigen Körper stand, blickte.  
  
Die Kreatur fletschte die gelben Zähne und machte Anstand den Blonden zu zerfleischen, als er von einem Zauber getroffen und mit diesem von seinem Opfer herunter *geschossen* wurde. Eine der Krallen hinterließ dabei eine tiefe Wunde, die sich von den Rippen, bis hin zum Becken zog. Der Junge schrie vor Schmerz auf, rollte auf die Seite und presste beide Hände auf die stark blutende Verletzung. Schlussendlich wurde die Wunde taub und das Tuch der Ohnmacht legte sich über ihn. **  
  
"Draco ..."  
  
Der Blonde schreckte aus den Gedanken, als er seinen Namen hörte. Sobald er sich umdrehte, erkannte er, dass Potter wenige Meter von ihm entfern stand und ihn ansah. Wahrscheinlich lenkten der Schock vom Traum und die jetzige Welle seiner Erinnerungen, als dass er darauf reagiert hätte, dass er von seinem vermeintlichen Feind mit dem Vornamen angesprochen wurde.  
  
Matt und abweisend fragte er, "Was willst du, Potter?"  
  
Der Gryffindor warf kurz einen beschämten Blick ehe er murmelte, "Ist alles in Ordnung ...?"  
  
Der Slytherin war überrascht, schockiert und auch etwas erfreut, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Gegenüber sich um ihn Sorgen machte. Er sah Harry lediglich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und nickte zustimmend und wortlos.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige trat einpaar Schritte näher und harkte nach, "Wirklich? Du bist ziemlich blass und dein Schrei ließ anderes vermuten ... also?"  
  
Draco wand sich wieder ab und widmete sich der weißen Landschaft. Schwach lachend, fast höhnend und doch leise und ... etwas traurig hauchte er, "Seit wann macht der große Potter sich Sorgen um seinen Feind?"  
  
Er vernahm das Knirschen des gepressten Schnees, der dieses Geräusch vernehmen ließ, als Harry auf den anderen Jungen zutrat und neben ihm stehen blieb.  
  
"Weißt du, Draco, ich habe nie gesagt, das ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich wollte nur fragen."  
  
Der Blonde blickte in die Augen seines Nebenans, die keine Emotion zeigten. Die Antwort des Gryffindors war einen gezielten Schlag in die Magengrube gleich und dennoch legte er keine Gefühlsregung an den Tag. Er verstand sein Werk und er würde auch nicht so schnell seine gut aufgebaute und lange erhaltene Maske aufgeben.  
  
Mit einer kalten Stimme sagte der Slytherin barsch, "Jetzt hast du deine Antwort, dann kannst du ja wieder verschwinden."  
  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und stellte richtig, "Du hast mir *eine* Antwort gegeben, aber sicher nicht die richtige. Ich gehe erst, wenn du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast."  
  
Draco fragte sich nun wirklich, was mit einem scheinbar ehemaligen Feind passiert war, dass dieser zu erst sich ganz offensichtlich um ihn sorgte, dann ihm einen verbalen Schlag verpasste und darauffolgend meinte Klette spielen zu müssen.  
  
Er drehte sich einfach um und sprach im Gehen. "Seit wann ist Harry Potter darauf erpicht die Wahrheit von Draco Malfoy zu hören?"  
  
Er war schon zu weit weg, um die Antwort des Gryffindors zuhören Und verschwand in der Höhle.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry verweilte dort wo er war, als wären seine Schuhe am kalten Untergrund festgefroren. Ein eisiger Wind strich ihm durch sein dunkles Haar, seine grünen Augen waren auf den Höhleneingang fixiert und ein kaum vernehmbares Flüstern kam über seine Lippen.  
  
"Weil ich ... weil ich dich liebe ..."  
  
Er hatte endlich eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war, es noch weiterhin zu verleugnen, denn sonst würde es ihn erdrücken. Seine Stimme war so schwach und zaghaft, dass er beinah' seine eigenen Worte nicht gehört hätte, obgleich es bis auf den sanften Wind völlig Still war.  
  
~*~  
  
Eis....  
  
Schnee....  
  
Eine Kälte, die sich in so manches Herz schleichen könnte, bis es erfrieren würde und man unfähig wäre, auch nur das kleinste seelische Empfinden zu haben.  
  
Sie waren bereits über mehrere Stunde marschiert, aber ihre Lage schien aussichtslos. Auf jeden weißen Hügel folgte ein weiterer, ihre Energien sanken und der Hunger packte sie. Im Urwald hatten sie wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit, die tropischen Früchte zu kosten, was übrigens recht lustig ausfiel, denn eine dieser runden, tomatengroßen, violetten Früchte explodierte, als Seamus geradewegs hineinbiss.  
  
Das war am ersten Abend, den sie in dieser seltsamen Welt verbrachten. Die Slytherinjungs begannen zu lachen und Zabini, der schon völlig rot im Gesicht war, stürzte um ein Haar rücklings vom Baum, hätte Baddock ihn nicht aufgefangen.  
  
Harry war es etwas peinlich, als Draco ihn mit einem vergnügten Glitzern in den Augen anschaute, während er den Blonden, wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kam es ihm merkwürdig vor, dass ihn so etwas beschämte, jedoch nun verstand er.  
  
Und nun ... nun stapfte er durch den kniehohen Schnee, was ein gutes Zeichen war, da er nun tiefer reichte, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie bald aus dieser Eishölle draußen waren. Seine Arme hatte er um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen und den Blick gen Boden gerichtet.  
  
Seine Gedanken hatten die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen und ließen ihn in der Unendlichkeit seines Wissens und seiner Erinnerungen versinken. Er nahm seine Umwelt überhaupt nicht wahr, deshalb bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Hermione seit einer geraumen Zeit neben ihm ging und mit sich rang, ob sie ihm nun von Ron und ihr erzählen sollte, oder nicht.  
  
Verwundert sah sie nach vorne, als ein entnervter McDougal sie antrieb, "Sagst du es ihm nun, oder soll ich noch durchdrehen. Eure miese Geheimnistuerei hält doch kein Mensch aus."  
  
Sie wollte sich Ron anschließen, aber dann besann sie sich dazu, den Rat des Jungen anzunehmen und stupste ihren Freund an.  
  
"Du, Harry ..."  
  
Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch, "Ja?"  
  
Mione begann zu stammeln, was bei ihr äußerst selten vorkam, "Ich muss dir etwas gestehen ... Ron und ich ..."  
  
"Ihr seit ein Paar, ich weiß ..." , unterbrach sie der Dunkelhaarige.  
  
Die Hexe blickte ihn entgeistert an und fragte verdutzt, "Wieso ...?"  
  
"...hat er das gewusst?", warf Parkinson ein und die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller, Ron und McDougal lieferten sich schließlich im Moment ein Wortgefecht.  
  
Das Mädchen führte weiter, "Denkst du wirklich, dass er so blind ist? Ja, gut, er ist ein Junge und hat nicht so einen guten Riecher für bestimmte Angelegenheiten, wie wir, nur so Kurzsichtig kann er nun auch nicht sein."  
  
Harry schaute betreten zu Boden, als die Slytherin ihm bei dem Wort *bestimmte Angelegenheiten* heimlich zuzwinkerte. Wusste sie vielleicht etwas, von dem im Grunde nicht einmal er etwas wissen wollte, selbst wenn er es sich eingestand?  
  
Stop!  
  
Sie war ein Mädchen ... Angenommen sie würde es förmlich riechen, dann würde es heißen, dass Hermione ...  
  
Der Gryffindor schaute entsetzt zu ihr auf und lief rot an. Die Betroffene sah kurzzeitig verwirrt von ihm zu der Slytherin und wieder zurück, bis sie endlich verstand und grinsend an ihn herantrat. Vor den Augen der Schaulustigen flüsterte sie ihm in Ohr, "Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher ... und ich denke bei Pansy auch ... übrigens, sie ist okay, ich habe mich gestern mit ihr unterhalten und sie hält auch dicht."  
  
Gut, Hermione wusste es also... und Pansy war ebenfalls von selbst von seinem kleinen Geheimnis in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er über Wochen abzustreiten versucht hatte.  
  
Wäre Harry im Besitzt eines Spiegels gewesen, hätte er gesehen, dass sein Gesicht in einem kräftigen Rot-Ton leuchtete und sich somit völlig vom strahlenden Weiß des Schnees absetzte. Er wagte es nicht den blonden Slytherin anzuschauen, denn jeder noch so verstohlener Blick könnte das verborgene Wissen aufdecken.  
  
Zum Glück fragte niemand wegen seiner neuen Gesichtsfarbe und die folgenden zwei Stunden verliefen reibungslos, bis auf dass Ron und McDougal aufeinander verbal einprügelten. Harry war es gar nicht gewohnt, dass sein Freund nur bissige und zum Teil auch verletzende Sprüche lieferte, statt in einem Handgemenge unterzugehen.  
  
Zu ihrer Freude tat sich vor ihnen eine breite Schlucht auf, bei der auf der anderen Seite wieder frisches Grün lag. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und kurz darauf standen sie vor dem tiefen Abgrund, der in die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit führte. Wenige Meter rechts von ihnen lag eine dünne steinerne Brücke, die aus dem eingeeisten Boden zu wachsen schien. Ihr anderes Ende lag auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
  
Ohne zu zögern wagten sie sich über das steinerne Gebilde, aber sie mussten jeden Schritt mit Bedacht setzen, da sie bis zur Hälfte von einer Eisschicht überdeckt war. Hermione und Ron gingen vor, dicht gefolgt von Pansy, Baddock, Zabini, McDougal, Draco, Harry, Seamus und Dean.  
  
Zabini passierte die Eisfläche und stieg sicheren Fußes auf den trockenen Teil der Brücke. Hermione und Ron hatten schon das Ende erreicht, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei vernahmen und erschrocken umwirbelten.  
  
McDougal war ausgerutscht und gestürzt. Draco hatte ihn noch am Handgelenk erwischt, stürzte jedoch hinterher. Zu dem Glück beider Slytherins reagierte Harry schnell und hielt Draco am Ärmel seines Mantels fest. Der Gryffindor selbst wurde von Zabini und Seamus gesichert, ehe er auch noch drohte in die Tiefe zu fallen.  
  
Der Blonde blickte empor, denn er merkte zusehens, dass er mit dem linken Arm aus dem Ärmel rutschte. In diesem Moment verfluchte er es, dass der Mantel ihm etwas zu groß war, auch wenn es einem sonst nicht auffiel. Mit einem Mal war er draußen und prallte mit seinem Körper gegen seinen Freund.  
  
Bei seinem kleinen Sturz wurde seine rechte Hand so verdreht, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie und sofort losließ. Harry umklammerte mit beiden Händen den leeren Ärmel und bekam mit, dass Draco reflexartig den anderen Jungen mit seiner linken Hand packte, bevor dieser endgültig verloren war und sich mit der rechten Hand an dem greifbaren Stoff des Umhangs festhielt.  
  
Harry wollte beide hinaufzeihen, was sich als sehr schwer erwies, als er ein leisen Ratschen hörte.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco bekam gar nicht mit, was über ihm geschah, seine Sorge lag bei Morgan, dessen Handgelenk ihm langsam aus der Hand rutschte. Zu seiner Verzweiflung hielt der Dunkelhaarige sich nicht fest.  
  
"Morgan, halte dich fest, ehe du hinunter fällst!"  
  
Die dunkeln Augen des Slytherins glitzerten und er antwortete, "Lasse mich los, bevor wir beide abstürzen."  
  
Der Blonde rief entsetzt, "Was?? Ich lasse doch nicht einfach so einen Freund von mir streben!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry verstand erst jetzt, wie Draco seinen Freunden gegenüber stand. Er war beschämt geglaubt zu haben, der Junge würde tatsächlich seine Freunde opfern, um sein Leben zu retten. Nun war er von Gegenteil Zeuge geworden.  
  
Was ihn allerdings mehr als nur beunruhigte, war das langsame Entzweireißen des Mantels.  
  
~*~  
  
Nun hielt der Slytherin seinen Freund nur noch an der Hand, aber auch diese schien ihm zu entgleiten. Verzweiflung und Panik stiegen in ihm auf und er startete erneut einen Versuch diesen Sturkopf von einem Slytherin dazu zu überreden, dass er nicht so leicht aufgeben würde.  
  
"Verdammt! Morgan, ich kann dich nicht mehr länger halten! Nimm verdammt noch einmal meine Hand!!"  
  
Der Angesprochene schaute seinem Kumpel ernst in die Augen, so weit es eben möglich war und sagte, "Wenigstens einer von uns sollte diese Welt überleben ..."  
  
Seine Finger streiften die des Blonden und den Blick nach oben gerichtet, stürzte er hinab in die Finsternis, die ihn mit ihren Schlingen an sich zog.  
  
Draco konnte... nein, wollte nicht begreifen, was soeben geschehen war, jedoch die grausame Wahrheit traf ihn, wie einen eisigen Schlag. Seine Augen waren geweitet, seine Haut blasser, denn je und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als wollten sie Worte forme, doch kein einziger Laut entwich seiner Kehle, die ihm, wie zugeschnürt vorkam.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden hauchte er schließlich heißer, "Nein ..."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry verstand sich zwar nicht so besonders mit dem Slytherin, aber dennoch war er zu tiefst schockiert, als er hilflos mit ansah, dass dieser Junge von der Dunkelheit der Tiefe verschlungen wurde.  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Entsetzt richtete er seine Augen auf den Umhang, der nun zur Hälfte zerrissen war.  
  
Panisch schrie der Gryffindor, "Draco, schnell, nimm meine Hand!"  
  
Der Blonde reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin im Schock in die ewige Finsternis, die sich unter seinen Füßen ausbreitete.  
  
Ein weiteres Ratschen folgte und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Mantel vollkommen entzweit war.  
  
Harry schrie noch einmal, "Draco!! Wenn du nicht bald etwas machst, wirst du genauso, wie Morgan abstürzen!!!"  
  
Ihm war egal, dass er seinen ehemaligen Streitpartner beim Vornamen genannt hatte, hauptsache der Angesprochene tat endlich etwas.  
  
Draco blickte zu dem Gryffindor auf, bevor der Umhang mit einem letzten totbringenden Geräusch in zwei Stücke riss.  
  
tbc 


	6. Gleichgueltig?

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Warnung: Dies ist eine Slash - FF und noch dazu meine Erste, deshalb seit gnädig mit mir.  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione  
  
Wieder einmal ein herzliches Danke schön an meine Reviewer:  
  
Sssnitch: Dieses Mal habe ich es rechtzeitig geschafft. Dafür bin ich gestern aber noch bis 12 Uhr gesessen.  
  
LadyArrogance: Stimmt, auf Draco wartet noch größerer, als dass es jetzt schon passieren könnte, aber wer weiß... *hämisch grins*  
  
Choko: *seufz* Das ist mein größtes Problem. Mir schreibt kaum wer. *heul* Was soll's ... Da ich selber zum Schleichwerbung machen zu feige bin, muss ich wohl oder übel damit leben ... *sniff* Aber ... was meinst du mit "warum, um Himmelswillen, versucht keiner zu zaubern?"? Hast du vielleicht etwas verpasst? Die haben sehr wohl gezaubert, nur kenne ich nicht alle Sprüche, dass ich sie aufschreiben könnte. Doch keine Sorge, die Zwei wären ihre Zauberstäbe noch los ... *breit grins* Sie werden dann auf eine andere Art zaubern. Warte nur ab ...  
  
5. Gleichgültig?  
  
Pechschwarze Dunkelheit legte sich über seinen Verstand. Eine betäubendes Gefühl bedeckte seinen Körper und benebelte seine Sinne. Noch vor kurzem hatte er seine Hand gehalten, und nun war sie ihm entglitten.  
  
Er spürte noch immer diese dunklen Augen, die zu ihm empor blickten, erfüllt von Angst und Trauer. Er fühlt sich so schuldig und wusste zugleich, dass er an dieser Situation nichts ändern konnte.  
  
Er war in die Tiefe gestürzt und es gab auch keine Hoffnung, dass Morgan dies überlebt hätte. Draco war so sehr vom Schock eingenommen, dass er nicht einmal merkte, dass sein eigenes Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing.  
  
Ein lauter, panischer Schrei riss ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.  
  
"Draco!! Wenn du nicht bald etwas machst, wirst du genauso, wie Morgan abstürzen!!!"  
  
Ruckartig schaute der Blonde auf und registrierte das endgültige Zerreißen seines Mantels. Mit einem Mal begann die Schwerkraft an seinem Leibe zu zerren und wollte ihn in die Dunkelheit, die unter ihm herrschte stürzen.  
  
Sein Herz begann zu rasen und Furcht dehnte sich in seinem Körper aus. Diese Schwerelosigkeit löste ein prickelndes Gefühl aus, das über seine Haut wanderte und kalte Schauer, die seinen Rücken hinabliefen.  
  
Ein Reißen ließ ihn aus seiner Starre des Schock erwachen und ehe er seinem Freund folgen würde, griff er nach der ausgestreckten Hand des Gryffindors. Er erwischte nur die Finger des Anderen und lief Gefahr, genauso wie Morgan zu enden.  
  
Es blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als die andere Hälfte seines Umhangs, und somit auch seinen Zauberstab, mit der noch *freien* Hand loszulassen, um sich festzuhalten. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass sein Zauberstab, der so dunkel, wie der Abgrund war, in dessen Finsternis verschwand.  
  
"Lass nicht los ..."  
  
Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry, der ihn mit einem panischen Glanz in seinen grünen Augen ansah. Unter körperlicher Anstrengung seiner Seits und der, der anderen drei Jungs, gelang es ihnen schließlich den Slytherin sicher hoch zu ziehen.  
  
Vollkommen zittrig saß er auf dem trockenen Stein, seinem Retter, der sich noch auf der vereisten Seite befand, gegenüber und blickte den Gryffindor, der keuchend den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Auch Harrys Körper bebte vor Anstrengung und Angst.  
  
Der Blonde nahm an, dass alle Anderen, so wie er, nur noch von dieser verfluchten Brücke hinunter wollten. Blaise half ihm auf und stützte ihn bei den verbleibenden Metern, die sie von dem festen Boden trennten.  
  
Dort angekommen, wurde er von einem Schwächeanfall überwältigt und sank auf die Knie. Pansy ging zu ihm hinunter, legte eine Hand auf seine zitternde Schulter und fragte ihn mit einer sanften Stimme, "Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf und schaute seine Gegenüber an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und leer, dennoch nickte er und zwang sich selber dazu, aufzustehen und den Halt nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Die restlichen Acht warfen ihm fragende und verwirrte Blicke zu, nur Pansy verzog leidend das Gesicht und machte den Anschein, als würde sie gleich zu weinen beginnen. Jedoch war sie die erste, die ihm folgte, worauf sich die Anderen nach und nach anschlossen.  
  
Draco starrte gerade aus, setzte seinen Weg fort und schwieg vor sich hin. Hätte ihn nun jemand gefragt, wie er sich fühlte, wäre er nicht befähigt gewesen, darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Er vernahm nur diese Leere, die sein Innerstes erfüllte und bis nach außen drang.  
  
Eine Schwere legte sich auf seine Schultern, ließ ihn sich schwach fühlen und drückte ihn stets gen Boden. Seine Schritte waren schwerfällig und sein Blick war ohne Emotionen, schlicht leer, dominiert von einer tiefen Dunkelheit. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn seiner Energien beraubt und schaffte es dennoch weiter zu gehen.  
  
Er stellte nicht diese Frage, aber er wusste, dass so manch Anderer es tun würde. Eine Frage, dessen Antwort in seiner Vergangenheit lag, die er aber niemals aussprechen würde.  
  
Wie schaffte er es nur, einen guten Freund zu verlieren und dann noch so weiter zu leben, als hätte es diesen Freund nie gegeben?  
  
~*~  
  
Auch Harry fragte sich immerzu warum der Blonde diesen Verlust so locker hinnahm. Obwohl ... wenn er nur einen Blick auf den Slytherin werfen würde, wüsste er, dass es ihn härterer traf, als er vorgab.  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors wurde auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Vor ihnen lag eine große Wiese, die mit einzelnen Blumen und Bäumen verziert war. Das war ja noch normal, aber ...  
  
Die Blätter auf den Ästen waren Kobaltblau und die Schmetterlinge, die über das Gras und die Blumen tanzen, hatten einen goldenen Schimmer. Wie der Gryffindor feststellte, war diese Welt in vielen Dinge verschieden im Gegensatz zu ihrer Eigenen. Eine Wärme legte sich auf seine kühle Haut und ihm war so, als würde er verbrennen, so heiß schien sie ihm.  
  
Sie waren einige Stunden gegangen, da erstreckte sich vor ihren Augen ein weiterer Wald, jedoch war es dieses Mal kein tropischer, sondern ein Mischwald. Das eigenartige war nur, dass das Licht nicht so, wie im Normalfall war, sondern hellblau. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Jungen.  
  
Sobald sie einen günstigen Platz gefunden hatten, machten sie Rast. Draco und Pansy meinten, sie müssten sich umschauen, deswegen ließen die restlichen sieben sie ziehen.  
  
Ron und Hermione suchten Feuerholz, Seamus und Dean gingen Früchte sammeln und zurück blieben Harry, Zabini und Baddock. Der einzige Gryffindor in der Runde war damit beschäftigt die Schlafplätze zurecht zu zaubern, auch wenn es erst später Nachmittag war, und lauschte dem Gespräch von den beiden Slytherins, die untätig auf dem Waldboden saßen.  
  
"Es ist nicht gut, dass Morgan abgestürzt ist. Zwar kannte ich ihn nicht so gut, wie Draco, aber es ist dennoch schade.", begann der Ältere der Beiden (1).  
  
"Stimmt. Ich frage mich nur, warum er so tut, als würde es ihn nicht stören? Immerhin verstand er sich mit Morgan besser, als mit diesen Hohlköpfen von Crabbe und Goyle."  
  
"Malcom, du hast noch viel zu lernen.", seufzte Zabini. "Draco war noch nie der Typ, der seine Gefühle an den Tag legt. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass er sich nicht mehr unter "Kontrolle" hatte und "menschlich" war. Nur Merlin weiß, was er dagegen hat. Das hat er sich wahrscheinlich von seinem Daddy abgeschaut, oder schlicht und einfach angelernt."  
  
Baddock runzelte die Stirn, "Wann hatte er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle?"  
  
"Warte .. Lass mich überlegen ..." Der Slytherin blickte zum Blätterdach empor und gab zur Antwort, "Das erste Mal war in der vierten Klasse. Da hatte er die Eltern von Weasley beleidgt und unser Held da drüben ..." Mit seinem Kopf nickte er in Harrys Richtung. " ... spottete über Dracos Mutter. Darauf ist er mehr oder weniger ausgezuckt und hatte Potter mit seinem Zauberstab attackiert, oder es zumindest versucht."  
  
"Und was geschah dann?", wollte der Jüngere interessiert wissen.  
  
"Dann ..." Er hielt inne und überlegte ob er es noch einmal nach den Jahren hervorkramen sollte. Jedoch fiel ihm ein, dass in diesem Jahr sein Freund sein erstes Jahr an der Schule verbrachte und es im Grunde wissen müsste. "Weißt du das denn nicht? Moody ist aufgetaucht und hatte ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Eine unschöne Geschichte ..."  
  
Baddock machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und meinte schließlich, "Ach ja ... hatte es vergessen. War anscheinend nicht so wichtig ..."  
  
Harrys Aufmerksam richtete sich auf Dean der laut lachend mit einigen Früchten in den Händen zurückkam. Hinter ihm trottete ein säuerlicher Seamus mit einem schönen pinken Farbton im Gesicht und stotterte mit einer bebenden Stimme, "Dean, das... das ist n~icht lustig ... was kann ich denn dafür wenn ... wenn diese blöde Frucht explo... explo... Ach! Du weißt was ich meine!"  
  
Der Amüsierte legte seine Früchte ab und sagte dann breit grinsend, "Die Farbe steht dir, Schnuckelchen."  
  
Seamus tat es ihm gleich und blickte dann schmollend mit verschränkten Armen weg. Dean schlenderte auf seinen Liebsten zu, nahm ihn sanft am Handgelenk und suchte den Blick von ihm. Sobald er in die wunderschönen Augen seines Freundes sah, verlor er sich in ihnen und befand sich in einen tranceartigen Zustand.  
  
Er trat einen Schritt an Seamus heran und kam ihm mit dem Gesicht näher. Seine Lippen streiften die seines Gegenüber und er begann neckisch an ihnen zu knabbern, ehe Beide in einem leidenschaftlichen und doch zärtlichen Kuss versanken.  
  
Harry schaute schnell weg, denn zu sehen, wie groß die Liebe seiner Freunde war, regte in ihm ein Gefühl, einen Wunsch, ein Verlangen ... nach Draco. Lange hatte er versucht es zu leugnen und auch jetzt bemühte er sich darum, die Wahrheit mit Lügen zu überdecken, obgleich er es sich bereits eingestanden hatte.  
  
Er kannte die Wirklichkeit. Er wollte sie verbergen und zugleich sehen. Der Gryffindor war heilfroh, als er Hermiones und Rons Stimmen hören, die auf sie zukamen. Die Zwei unterhielten sich über die Geschehnisse, die seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Welt erlebt hatten.  
  
Harry stürzte sich gleich auf das Holz und setzte es mit einem Zauber in Brand, wie er es in der Eishöhle am vorigen Abend getan hatte. Alle Anwesenden setzten sich ums Feuer und sprachen über Merlin und die Welt.  
  
Es war bereits Nacht, als Draco alleine zurückkam. Seine linke Wange war gerötet, was von einem Schlag zeugte. Blaise blickte mit gehobener Braue zu ihm auf und fragte, "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, und ... wo ist Pansy?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Draco, jetzt warte einmal ..."  
  
Der Blonde erhörte nach einiger Zeit, seine Freundin und hielt an. Pansy stand keuchend neben ihn und schnappte nach Luft. Nachdem sie nicht mehr in Atemnot war, fragte sie aufgebracht,  
  
"Was soll das? Jetzt laufe ich dir schon eine Stunde hinterher und du bleibst nicht stehen. Außerdem will ich mit dir reden."  
  
"So, willst du ..." Er klang kalt und abweisend, was ein Zeichen für seine Verletzlichkeit war. Das wusste das Mädchen und dennoch ...  
  
"Draco, es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du so tust, als hätte es Morgan nie gegeben ... und ... und es ist nicht gut für dich, wenn du alles in dich hinein frisst. Irgendwann bricht alles heraus, und das nimmt sicher kein gutes Ende."  
  
Sein Blick hatte sich verfinstert und er wirkte so unnahbar, wie immer. Mit einem kühlen und leicht höhnenden Unterton meinte er, "Ach, ist das so. Ich glaube, dir kann ziemlich egal sein, was mit mir geschieht. Was Morgan betrifft, mische dich gefälligst nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein."  
  
"Ich mische mich nicht ein. Und natürlich interessiert es mich, was in deinem Leben passiert. Ich bin nicht um sonst eine Freundin von dir! Sage jetzt nicht, dass Morgans Tod dir nicht nahe geht, denn das tut es. Ich bin nicht blind."  
  
Draco marschierte unruhig auf und ab. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm darüber zu reden und er wusste, dass ihn seine gespielte Coolness nicht vor der Tatsache retten kann, dass ihm der Verlust seines Freundes nahe ging.  
  
"Du weiß doch gar nichts ..." Er wollte weiter gehen. Weiter, oder einfach nur weg, hauptsache nicht mehr bei diesen erdrückenden Gefühlen. Weg von der Wahrheit.  
  
Pansy hielt sein rechtes Handgelenk fest und verhinderte somit eine Flucht seiner Seits. Aufgebracht sprach sie, "Ich weiß genug, um zu wissen, dass du dir selber nur etwas vortäuschst. Erkenne endlich die Wahrheit. Morgan ist abgestürzt und es gibt keine Chance, dass er noch lebt."  
  
Der Slytherin wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal brach in ihm etwas zusammen. Es war so, als hätten alte Säulen seine Welt aufrecht gehalten und würden nun in sich zusammen stürzen. Emotionen, wie Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer, brachen auf ihn, wie die Wellen der tosenden See herein und ein für eine kurze Zeit fühlte er sich ohnmächtig.  
  
Dann schienen unglaubliche Energien in seinen Körper zurückkehren und er begann zu schreien, "Morgan ist ein Idiot! Er könnte noch leben, aber musste es unbedingt wegschmeißen!! Dieser verdammte Narr hätte nicht so schnell aufgeben dürfen, aber er hat es getan!!! Er ... er ... Dieser Idiot könnte noch leben, wäre er nicht so ein blöder Trottel gewesen und hätte Suizid begangen!!!! Ich konnte ihm nicht einmal helfen und das nur, weil er so ein verdammter Idiot war!!!!!"  
  
Mit jedem Satz war er lauter geworden. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er auf der Brücke verspürt hatte, fühlte er nun wieder. Jede Wut war von ihm gewichen und zurück blieben noch Trauer und Verzweiflung.  
  
Pansys Griff hatte sich gelockert und sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt, dass ihr die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Sie hatte ihn losgelassen. Sie hauchte, "Der einzige Narr bist du ..."  
  
Sie blickte auf und er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. Sie schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange und belehrte ihn eines besseren ...  
  
"Du bist der Idiot, wenn du Morgan beschimpfst! Er hat sich geopfert, damit du leben kannst und du beleidigst ihn nur! Es war klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, du jedoch schon! Er erkannte dies und kämpfte deswegen nicht mehr um etwas, das sinnlos war. Er ist gestorben, um dein Leben zu wahren, darum beschmutze sein Andenken nicht!"  
  
Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief davon. Draco schaute für einige Minuten in die Richtung, wo sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Er fragte sich, ob er ihr folgen sollte, ließ es jedoch, da er davon überzeugt war, dass sie ihn fürs Erste nicht mehr sehen wollte. Deswegen beschloss er zu dem Lager zurückzukehren.  
  
~Flashbackende~  
  
"Draco... hallo... ich fragte, wo Pansy ist?"  
  
Der Blonde schreckte aus seiner Starre und registrierte, dass Blaise mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Er wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzten, als er einen spitzen Schrei hörte.  
  
Erschrocken drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei kam und hauchte "Pansy .." ehe er loseilte, gefolgt von Blaise, Harry und Weasley.  
  
tbc 


	7. Untergrund

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione  
  
Warnung an die Leser: Ich finde, dass mir diesen Kapitel nicht gelungen ist. Meine Beta- Leserin ist da anderer Meinung, aber was soll's. Ihr könnte mir ja auch noch sagen, was ihr davon haltet.  
  
Ich danke meinen Reviewern:  
  
aloha: Ganz ehrlich ich verstehe es auch nicht.  
  
Angel344: Hier ist es.  
  
anonym: Hast du keinen Nickname, oder ist anonym dein Nick? Na, wie auch immer. Ich werde dich nicht gleich killen, nur weil du mich rügst, aber um einmal auf deine Review ein zu gehen ... Stelle dir vor, du siehst, wie ein Mensch, den du kennst, in seinen sicheren Tod stürzt und so nebenbei läuft auch noch die Person, die du liebst, Gefahr zu sterben ... würdest du da tatsächlich an so ein kleines Ding, wie einen Zauberstab denken? Wohl eher nicht, oder?  
  
Tine5: Fortsetzung? Die FF ist noch nicht einmal zu Ende, aber 'ne Fortsetzung ist ehrlich gesagt nicht geplant. Was ich machen kann, ist jeden Montag brav ein weiteres Kapitel up zu loaden. Ich kann leider nicht öfters ein Kap fertig stellen, da mir von der Schule her die Zeit fehlt. Es ist jedoch schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. ^^  
  
6. Untergrund  
  
Er eilte zwischen hohen Bäumen und wildem Gestrüpp hindurch, nicht darauf achtend, dass er sich kleine Risse in die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes holte. Hin und wieder zerschnitten ihm scharfe und spitze Äste die weiche Haut an den Oberarmen.  
  
Doch das alles nahm er nicht einmal wahr. Seine Gedanken befanden sich nur bei einer Person. Pansy. Er hatte schon einen Freund verloren, nun wollte er nicht auch noch an dem Tod dieses Mädchens verantwortlich sein. Es war schon schlimm genug, zu wissen, dass er zu unfähig war Morgan vor seinem Absturz zu bewahren.  
  
"Pansy, wo bist du?!"  
  
Suchend blieb er dort stehen, wo er die Hexe zu letzt gesehen hatte und vernahm allmählich das Schnaufen der anderen drei, die ihm gefolgt waren.  
  
Blaise, der an seiner Seite stand, fragte außer Atem, "Was ... ist ... passiert ... ?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben uns gestritten und dann ist sie davongelaufen." Draco schien im Gegensatz zu seinem Kumpel gut in Form zu sein, denn er antwortete schnell und klang dabei ziemlich aufgeregt und auch etwas besorgt.  
  
Harry und Weasley waren auch endlich angekommen. Der gefeierte Gryffindor übernahm die Initiative. "In welche Richtung müssen wir?"  
  
Der Blonde antwortete ihm nicht verbal, sondern lief gerade aus.  
  
Nach einer Weile erreichten sie ein Sumpfgebiet und waren gezwungen zu stoppen. Sie suchten einen Weg, der durch das Moor reichte, aber sie fanden keinen. Draco war daran alle Hoffnung aufzugeben, als Harry, der auf einem breiten Ast im Sumpf stand, auf etwas aufmerksam machte.  
  
"Dra... Malfoy!"  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Harry hob etwas kleines glitzerndes in die Luft und meinte, "Die gehörte doch Pa... Parkinson, oder?"  
  
Der Slytherin begab ich ebenfalls auf das alte Holz und erwiderte nachdem er das schöne Stück begutachtet hatte, "Ja, es ist ihres. Wo hast du es gefunden?"  
  
"Gleich hier ..." Er deutete auf ein Flechtengewirr, dass als Parasit am Ast wuchs. Draco beugte sich etwas vor, wich jedoch sofort zurück, als große Blasen in dem trüben Gewässer empor stiegen und an der Oberfläche mit einem lauten Blubbern zerplatzen.  
  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten und murmelte, "Was zum ...?"  
  
Unerwarteterweise schnellte ein Arm, dessen Hand einer Klaue glich, aus dem Sumpf und packte den Slytherin am Bein. Ehe der Slytherin vollständig in die Tiefe gerissen wurde, packte er reflexartig Harrys Handgelenk und zog diesen mit sich.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Es klang so, als würde er in der Nähe einiger Bäche liegen. Der Boden war außergewöhnlich warm und irgendwo in seiner Brustgegend vernahm er ein regelmäßiges Pochen von außerhalb. Zwei Gewichte lagen auf seinem Rücken und spendeten ihm ebenfalls eine wohltuende Wärme. Er wollte seine Augen noch nicht öffnen, denn es war angenehm, dort wo er auch immer war. Ein Duft von Zitrone und Apfel stieg ihm in die Nase.  
  
"Komm schon, wach doch endlich auf ... Harry, bei dir kann man nur verzweifeln ..."  
  
Mit einem Mal schlug der Erwähnte seine grünen Augen auf und erkannte peinlich berührt seine Lage. Mit brennenden Wangen hob er seinen Kopf und blickte direkt in zwei eisgraue Augen.  
  
"D...du bist wacht?"  
  
Verwundert stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass sein Gegenüber ebenfalls rot war. Er brauchte nicht lange rätseln, warum es so war, da er deutlich die Hände des anderen auf seinem Rücken spürte. Kann es sein, dass Draco ihn die ganze Zeit umarm hatte?  
  
Um endlich zu antworten, nickte der Verdatterte und war um jedes Wort verlegen. Der Blonde zog ruckartig seine Arme zurück und zeterte, "Dann geh endlich von mir runter! Du erdrückst mich noch!"  
  
Seltsamerweise gehorchte er seinen Worten und saß ihm schließlich gegenüber. Der Dunkle ließ seinen Blick durch diesen merkwürdigen Raum schweifen. Tatsächlich zog ein kleiner Bach seinen Weg durch den Steinboden und verschwand in einer Wand, wo sich eine kleine Öffnung befand. Auf der anderen Seite des Wassers war eine mit Pflanzen überwucherte Wand, auf ihrer Hälfte des Raumes befanden sich Gitterstäbe, die von Schlingpflanzen überdeckt waren. An der Decke leuchteten kleine Kugeln und erhellten somit den Raum, beziehungsweise die Zelle.  
  
Fassungslos stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass sie wahrhaftig in einer Zelle eingesperrt waren. Gefangen! Nur von wem? In den Gängen herrschte Stille und nur ihrer eigenen Laute waren zu hören.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie zu letzt in diesen Sumpf hineingezogen wurden. Wie kam es dann aber, dass sie in einer Zelle lagen, bzw. saßen, wo Unkraut, so auch Licht vorhanden war. Verwirrt richtete er sich an Draco.  
  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn du die Türe geöffnet hast." Der Slytherin stand nun mit verschränkten Armen da und schaute den Gryffindor erwartend an.  
  
Harry machte nicht Anstalt die Türe zu entriegeln und fragte dumm, "Warum hast du es nicht getan?"  
  
Der Blonde Rolle mit den Augen und zischte entnervt, "Weil ich 1. von dir fast plattgedrückt wurde und 2. keinen Zauberstab habe. Oder hast du schon vergessen, dass er ebenfalls in die Schlucht gestürzt ist. Und da Monsieur Potter nicht daran dachte ihn zurück zu zaubern, ist es jetzt so wie so zu spät."  
  
Wie er es hasste. Wie er diese sarkastische und verächtliche Stimme hasste. Wüsste er nicht, dass er etwas für diesen Idioten von einem Slytherin empfand, auch wenn er es nach wie vor verleugnete, hätte er wohl seinen Zauberstab gezogen, um ihn zu attackieren.  
  
Statt dessen höhnte er, "Oh, entschuldigt, Hochwohlgeboren, wie konnte ich es nur wagen, euch das Leben zu retten und dabei das eure ach so edlen Zauberstabes zu vernachlässigen."  
  
Draco meinte lediglich kühl und doch entnervt, "Halt die Klappe, Potter, und öffne endlich die verdammte Tür."  
  
Der Gryffindor machte mit einem angesäuerten Gesichtsausdruck zum Spott des anderen einen Hofknicks und widmete sich mit den Worten "Wie euer Hoheit beliebt" dem pflanzenbedeckten Eisenschloss, oder was für ein Metall das auch sein sollte.  
  
"Alohomora ..."  
  
Die Gittertüre schwang mit einem kräftigen Schubs auf, knallte jedoch glücklicherweise nicht gegen die anliegende Wand.  
  
Der Slytherin schritt zum Ausgang vor, verweilte aber in der Türe und zischte, "Wenn du auch nur einem von dem hier erzählst, kannst du etwas erleben."  
  
Dann ging er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen weiter. Doch er erstarrte, als er Harrys belustigte Stimme höre.  
  
"Wovon soll ich nicht erzählen. Davon, dass wir in einer Zelle lagen, oder dass du mich umarmt hast."  
  
Obgleich Draco sich nicht umgedreht hatte, konnte Harry einen rötlichen Schimmer auf dem Gesicht des Blonden erkennen, der vergeblich drohend knurrte, "Klappe, Potter..."  
  
Der Angesprochene folgte dem Anderen und neckte ihn, "Potter? Als ich aufgewacht bin, hast du mich aber Harry genannt."  
  
Nun blickte der Blonde in die Augen des Gryffindors und fragte panisch und nervös, "Das hast du gehört?" Er war eindeutig rot im Gesicht. Harry konnte sich nun wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Junge jemals rotangelaufen war. Höchstens einmal röslich, aber das war auch schon alles.  
  
Der Dunkle lächelte und bemerkte ohne jeglichen Hohn in der Stimme, "Du wirst ja rot ..." Er setzte seinen Weg fort und fügte hinzu, "Es steht dir ..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco konnte nur erahnen, wie arg es um seine Gesichtsfarbe stand. Seine Wangen und Ohren brannten, als stünden sie in Flammen, nur dass kein Schaden hinterlassen wurde. Er war ordentlich aus dem Konzept gebracht worden und musste erst einmal die Fassung und seine Unnahbarkeit und Kühle wieder erlangen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Schritte der Beiden schallten durch die langen Korridore. Sie waren die einzigen Geräusche an diesem Ort, sonst herrschte in dem *Labyrinth* ewige Stille. Harrys Blick glitt hin und wieder zu Draco, der darum bemüht war, stur geradeaus zu starren.  
  
Es war so anders, so neu, den Slytherin unbeherrscht und von Emotionen gelenkt zu sehen. Der Gryffindor dachte immer, dass dem Blonden Worte, wie Freundschaft und Verlegenheit, aber vor allem auch das Wort Gefühl, ein Fremdwort war. Das war zumindest die Meinung, die der Dunkle vor einpaar Monaten noch hatte.  
  
Und nun? Nun hatte er bemerkt, dass auch ein Draco Malfoy mehr ist, als er vorgibt zu sein.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Schrei, ließ beide Jungen zusammenfahren und zunächst stehen bleiben.  
  
Draco riss seine Augen weit auf, war tödlich blass im Gesicht und hauchte, "Pansy..."  
  
Sie eilten sofort in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei kam. Hinter einigen Ecken lag ein kleiner Saal, der voller hässlichen, lederhäutigen und auch behaarten Kreaturen war. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um einen Käfig, aus solidem Metall, in dem das verängstigte Mädchen saß.  
  
"Lasst mich hier raus! Ich will weg! HILFE!!!"  
  
Einer dieser Monster, vermutlich der Anführer, trat auf den Käfig zu, drehte sich zu seinen Untergebenen um und hob beide Arme, worauf der gesamte Rest verstummte.  
  
Er begann zu sprechen, "RwZKn ljAd uZTp mrUx *klacker* ckB wQEka jlaDö idUKlf bÜDf *klacker* *klacker* lACdNj toGik *klacker*." [1]  
  
Die Stimme des Wesens ging, wie bei einer Berg und Talfahrt auf und ab, einmal hoch einmal tief. Harry blickte mit gehobener Braue zu Draco, der zu dem Anführer schaute und amüsiert grinste. In der Tat, diese Sprache klang schon ziemlich komisch und hätte der Gryffindor sich nicht gefragt, was dieser seltsame Typ vor sich hin redete, müsste er ebenso breit, wie sein Nebenan grinsen.  
  
Der Anführer setzte fort, "EdSK cAJdksl öCRtez *klacker* Asdz jleRwLEv srFjkLSrf Hk *klacker* drkJn SEbf kLsh *klacker* *klacker klacker* fcJio tHlök wEsfG."  
  
Das *Volk* brach in Jubel und Grunzen aus, während der Slytherin sich die Hand vor den Mund presste und vom unterdrückten Lachen bebte. Er saß am Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der unebenen Wand.  
  
Harry war es ein Rätsel, wie der Blonde schaffte, diese Seite die gesamte Zeit über so gut zu verbergen. Der Dunkle tippte einmal darauf, dass Draco bald in ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würde, wenn der Anführer weitersprach.  
  
Leider tat er ihm auch den Gefallen, " *klacker* GuZajoi *klacker* TsRlasfU hiuRbjHLdr *klacker* Idsnjsd kEashW jsaftzKL abhJI *klacker*."  
  
Besorgt sah der Gryffindor zum Blonden, der die Hand so fest auf den Mund presste, dass die Hautpartie herum schon weiß wurde. Harry konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er kniete vor dem Erheiterten nieder und flüsterte, "Draco, reiß dich bitte zusammen. Wir dürfen nicht auf und aufmerksam machen, sonst bekommen wir große Probleme."  
  
Der Dunkle wusste nicht was er getan hatte, aber der Slytherin beruhigte sich augenblicklich, nahm die Hand von seinen nun tiefroten Lippen und bemerkte, "Du nennst mich beim Vornamen?"  
  
Harry starrte auf den steinernen Boden, als wäre dieser höchst interessant, und stammelte, "Habe ... ich das ... getan?" Beim letzten Wort sah er in die graublauen Augen seines Gegenüber und dieser nickte.  
  
Von Mal zu Mal wurde seine Stimme kühl und abweisend und auch seine Mimik veränderte sich, "Habe ich es dir etwa erlaubt? Wohl eher nicht ..."  
  
Missmutig, aber auch genervt, schaute der Gryffindor zur Seite und wisperte, "Pingeliger Sturkopf ..."  
  
Provozierend zischte der Blonde, "Wie hast du mich genannt, Potter?"  
  
Harrys Augen blitzen vor Ärger auf und er gab bissig zurück, "Ich nannte dich einen pingeligen Sturkopf, Malfoy."  
  
Draco wurde lauter und er sprang auf. "Sag das noch mal."  
  
Der Gryffindor tat es ihm gleich. "Kannst du gerne haben, du pingeliger Sturkopf."  
  
Da der Slytherin zauberstablos durch die Welt lief, bediente er sich nun eines anderen Mittels, indem er Harry schlicht schlug. Der Angegriffene wehrte zuerst ab, ehe er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ebenfalls zu prügeln begann.  
  
Das harmlose Wortgefecht der Beiden artete nun in einer Schlägerei aus, so dass sie am Boden hin und her rollten und versuchten den Anderen festzuhalten. Sie waren so sehr mit ihrem Handgemenge beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, dass im Gang hinter ihnen zwei Schatten auf sie zukamen.  
  
tbc 


	8. Befreiung

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione  
  
Ich möchte wieder meinen Reviewern danken!  
  
@LadyArrogance: Ja, ja, diese Welt ist alles andere als sicher. Aber das war erst noch der Anfang ... Ich weiß, dass es paradox ist, dass Draco zuerst schweigen soll und sie sich dann schlagen, doch wie ich sagte, "Jungs ..." *Augen roll* und ... "Sie lieben sich ..." *bg* Ich freue mich schon auf die Fortsetzung deiner FF.  
  
@Rikku7: Entzugserscheinungen? Oje, oje ... was ich wieder einmal anrichte .. *über sich selbst den Kopf schüttle* Ich kann leider nicht schneller schreiben. Morgen habe ich eine Englischschularbeit, die ich vielleicht wieder in den Sand setze und sonst muss ich auch viel für die Schule lernen. Willst du wissen, wann ich da sitz und das Kapitel schreibe? Sonntag Abend und da sitze ich meistens bis 12 Uhr.  
  
@yvymaus: Warum sollte ich denen etwas ersparen, wenn ich sie so schön quälen kann? *hämisch grins*  
  
@Shenendoah: Schön, dass dir meine FF und mein Schreibstil gefällt. Eine meiner Beta-Leserinnen meinte, ich könnte schon ein Buch schreiben ... nun ja, es gibt immer wieder Sachen, die ich noch besser machen könnte ... wie dem auch sein. Ich Hoffe, ich habe dir die Wesen in diesem Kapitel gut genug beschreiben und wenn nicht ... J.K. Rowling hat die Dementoren auch nicht all' zu genau beschreiben. Somit bleibt den Lesern die Fantasie erhalten. Auf jeden Fall danke ich dir für deine ausführliche Review und teile es mir bitte immer mit, wenn ich was noch von Schreibstil her verbessern könnte.  
  
@Lapis-chan: Ich denke, in diesem Kapitel ist Harry derjenige, der mehr errötet, dafür fällt Draco am Ende vollkommen aus der Rolle. *wissend grins*  
  
@ALLE MEINE LESER: Ich habe nun oft genug die Frage zu lesen bekommen, warum ich so wenige Reviews habe, wobei diese FF doch so gut ist. Solltet ihr der Meinung sein, diese FF wäre es wert, dann sagt denen, die Slash interessiert, dass ihr *Frozen* gut findet und dass sie vielleicht einen Blick hinein werfen sollten. Nun ja ... Ich selber ... *mit Fuß am Boden herum schab* trau mich leider nicht, so etwas zu machen, selbst wenn ich die paar Male dazu durchringen konnte. *überleg* Im Grunde bin ich überhaupt zu den meisten Dingen zu feige ... *Kopf über sich selber schüttle*  
  
7. Befreiung  
  
Harry und Draco rollten noch immer über den steinigen Boden, als sie mehrere Hände grob packten und auseinander rissen. Harry stockte der Atem, als er die Kreatur hinter dem Blonden erblickte. Das Gesicht von der Bestie war nicht mehr als eine Fratze, aus der gelborange Augen lugten. Das Maul war mit mehreren Reihen von spitzen, gelben Zähnen besetzt und auf der dunkelbraunen Haut wucherte zerzaustes und verdrecktes Haar. An manchen Körperzonen, wie Arme, Beine, Brust, Rücken und Kopf mehr, im Gesicht eher weniger.  
  
Aus den Enden der Händen und Füßen, die an die Pranken einer Riesenkatze erinnerten und doch etwas Menschliches an sich hatten, befanden sich scharfe Krallen, die der Gryffindor am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekam. An den Rücken der Monster waren große Flügel, die denen der Insekten glichen. Die einzige Bekleidung, die diese Wesen hatten, war ein Lendenschurz.  
  
Harrys Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Slytherin, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung ansah. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass er selbst nicht mutiger dreinschaute. Das hatten sie nun von ihrer dummen Streiterei. Nichts als Ärger und noch einmal Ärger. Warum mussten sie sich immer necken und herausfordern, bis etwas passierte? Konnten sie es nicht einfach lassen?  
  
Harry konnte Hermione schon hören, die seufzte, wahrscheinlich mit den Augen rollte und wisperte, "Jungs ...". Zumindest tat sie es früher immer, als sie noch in der Schule waren und nicht drei Tage lang in dieser verfluchten Welt feststeckten. Es war kaum zu glauben, in was für einen Schlamassel sie hineingeraten waren und das nur in dieser kurzen Zeit!  
  
Der Gryffindor hätte sich noch länger mit seinen Gedanken befasst, würde ihn dieses abscheuliche Monster nicht in den anliegenden Saal schleifen und mit Draco zu Pansy in den Käfig werfen. Das Mädchen blickte beide Jungs fragend an, ehe sie seufzte, "Und das soll wohl eure großartige Rettungsaktion sein?"  
  
Der Blonde schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick und zischte, "Bedanke dich bei Potter. Er hat uns diesen Ärger eingehandelt."  
  
Der Beschuldigte schnappte nach Luft und erinnerte, "Ach, wer musste sich unbedingt prügeln?!"  
  
Der Slytherin konterte, "Und wer hat mit Beleidigungen um sich geworfen?!"  
  
Pansy griff ein und schrie, "Jetzt ist aber genug! Ihr führt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar auf!! Es ist kaum zu fassen, wie blöd der Mensch sein kann, dass er in einer gefährlichen Situation auch noch zu streiten anfängt!! Werdet gefälligst erwachsen und haltet eure Klappe!!"  
  
Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte schweigend zu Boden. Harry ließ den Angefressenen dort ruhig sitzen, wo er war und wandte sich an das Mädchen in der Runde, "Weißt du, was das für ein Ort ist und was das für Viecher sind?"  
  
"Wir sind unter der Erde, so viel steht fest, nur was das für Monster sind und was sie mit uns vorhaben, weiß ich nicht.", antwortete sie.  
  
"Verstehe ..."  
  
Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und zwei dieser Bestien zerrten Draco, der sich natürlich wehrte hinaus. Da er sich weiterhin wehrte und mit den Beinen strampelte, schlugen sie ihm kräftig auf den Hinterkopf, so dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Harry und Pansy hatten ihm noch nicht einmal helfen können und beobachteten nun mit Sorge, das Treiben der beflügelten Wesen.  
  
Die Kreaturen banden den Ohnmächtigen ein Seil um die Beine und hoben ihn mittels Flaschenzug in die Höhe, dass er verkehrt rum in der Luft hang und seine Arme schlaff gen Boden gerichtet waren.  
  
Der Gryffindor wisperte ängstlich, "Was haben sie nur vor?"  
  
Die Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen nicht von ihrem Freund nehmend, und hauchte, "Ich weiß es nicht ..."  
  
~*~  
  
Dunkelheit ...  
  
Um ihn war die reine Dunkelheit. Auf einmal drang Licht ein und alles wurde wieder heller. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wusste deshalb nicht wo er war. Er fühlte sich so schwer und dennoch so, als würde er schweben, oder als würde ihn eine Kraft nach oben ziehen. War er wieder in diesem Strudel, der ihn zurück nach Hogwarts brachte?  
  
Sobald er seine Augen einen schmalen Spalt breit öffnete, erkannte er seine miserable Lage und entwickelte zur Vorsorge einen Plan, wie er das Ganze überleben sollte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry ...?"  
  
"Hm?" Der Angesprochene blickte fragend zur Hexe.  
  
"Hast du deinen Zauberstab da? Oder kommst du so nicht drauf, dass du ihn benützen könntest?"  
  
Er legte ein dämliches Lächeln auf und entgegnete leicht genervt, "Ich würde ihn benützen ... wenn er mir nicht aus der Tasche gefallen wäre, während mich dein Liebling angefallen hat!"  
  
"Liebling? Draco und mein Liebling? - Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?"  
  
"Ich dachte ... ich meine ...", Harry war sichtlich verwirrt, was sich noch steigerte, als die gute Frau auch noch zum lachen begann, wobei er bei weitem nicht verstand, was in solch einer Situation so amüsant war.  
  
"Du Dummerchen ...", kicherte sie. "Ich und Draco sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht. Noch dazu ... ich weiß ja, wie sehr du in unseren Süßen verliebt bist. Da schnappe ich ihn dir doch nicht vor der Nase weg."  
  
Super. Sie hatte es geschafft. Der Junge war wieder einmal knallrot angelaufen und mied ihren Blick. Verliebt ... So ein Blödsinn! 1. War er nicht schwul, 2. redeten sie gerade über DRACO MALFOY, Slytherin und Sohn eines Todessers des inneren Kreises.  
  
Empört ließ er vernehmen, "Du spinnst ja. Ich stehe nicht auf Jungs ..."  
  
Sie lächelte nur wissend und belehrte ihn, "Belüge nur dich selbst. Wenn du wüsstest, dass du eventuell Chancen hättest ..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco konnte so knapp erkennen, dass einer dieser Monster auf ihn mit einem Messer zukam. Gut ... jetzt war es *eindeutig* an der Zeit, dass er etwas unternahm. Das Dumme war nur, dass ihm bisher noch nichts eingefallen war, da er nicht ordentlich nachdenken konnte, wenn ihm das Blut so schön in den Kopf stieg.  
  
Intuitiv riss er die Augen auf und entwendete dem Beflügelten schnell das große Messer, mit dem er ihm die Kehle aufschnitt, um sein eigenes Leben zu sichern. Unter Anstrengung erlangte er eine gefesselten Beine und durchschnitt hastig das Seil. Hart kam er am Boden auf und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass einige dieser Biester auf ihn zuschnellten. Der Großteil hatte zu seinem Glück den Saal verlassen, aber es waren nach wie vor genug von ihnen da.  
  
Drei von ihnen flogen sogleich aus den Raum und holten höchst wahrscheinlich Hilfe, die restlichen zehn Monster wendeten sich dem fast wehrlosen Blonden zu. Er hatte eindeutig den Kürzeren gezogen, da seine einzige Verteidigung ein großes Messer war.  
  
Der Slytherin sah ein, dass er Hilfe benötigte, also müsste er den Schlüsseln, von der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo er an einem Seil weit oben angebunden war, holen und ihn dann zu den anderen Zweien bringen, die noch immer im Käfig in der Mitte des Saales eingesperrt waren. Seine Chancen, das wirklich zu schaffen waren gering, doch er musste es versuchen.  
  
Der Junge lief los, so schnell er konnte, aber der erste der Beflügelten stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Er machte den Fehler stehen zu bleiben und schon war er von weiteren Zwei umzingelt. Alle drei warfen sich auf ihn und zogen ihre Waffen die ausschauten, wie Halbringe, die aus einer Klinge bestanden und durch einen Griff verbunden waren.  
  
Draco hob das Messer und widmete sich dem Ersten. Er musste zunächst parieren und dabei feststellen, wie kraftvoll so eine Kreatur doch war, eher er zum Gegenangriff ausholte. Nur dank eines glücklichen Zufalls, schaffte er es der Bestie das Messer in den Leib zu rammen. Das Etwas sank mit einem unmenschlichen Laut zu Boden und die beiden metallenen Halbringe kamen geräuschvoll am Stein auf. Er bückte sich und hob diese seltsamen Waffen auf. Der Junge konnte sich nicht von diesem kleinen Kampf erholen, da die beiden Anderen auf ihn losgingen.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry umklammerte mit einen dünnen Fingern die kalten Gitterstäbe, die ihn von seiner Freiheit trennten. Geradezu atemlos beobachtete er den Überlebenskampf des Blonden. Unzählige Gedanken stachen, wie tausende Nadel auf ihn ein und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden hatte das Mädchen neben ihm, davon erzählt, dass er vielleicht Chancen bei Draco hatte.  
  
Jedoch ... was würde ihm diese Chance nutzen, wenn der Junge es nicht überlebt? Zu seiner Erleichterung bekam er mit, dass der Slytherin einen der Beflügelten beseitigt hatte. Nun gut, es war nicht gerade das positivste jemandem das Leben zu nehmen, aber in dieser Welt musste man lernen es zu tun, sofern man nicht den Wunsch nach einem schmerzvollen Tod hatte.  
  
Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den Blonden gelenkt, als zu den beiden Monstern, die restlichen Sieben hinzu flogen.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco verteidigte sich und kam gar nicht mehr zum Angriff. Als es ihm zuviel wurde kämpfte er sich den Weg frei und eilte zu den Schlüsseln. Er nahm die eine der Beiden Waffen und warf sie in Richtung Seil. Die scharfe Klinge durchschnitt es und fiel zusammen mit den Schlüsseln hinunter.  
  
Vor dem Slytherin hatten sich inzwischen drei der Beflügelten aufgebaut, während die anderen Vier ihn verfolgten. Sie wollten ihn wieder einkreisen, nur dieses Mal sollte es ihnen misslingen. Ohne auf irgendwas zu achten, schmiss er sich auf den Steinboden und rollte unter den Fliegenden durch. Dann stürzte er zu den erwünschten Gegenständen vor, schnappte sie sich.  
  
Er lief Gefahr von Neuem umzingelt zu sein, deshalb kam ihm wie ein Geistesblitz eine Idee, um die Schlüssel zu den anderen zu befördern. Draco nahm das dünne Seil, das ebenfalls hinab gefallen war Und band es an den Griff, der einen halbkreisförmigen Waffe, dann fädelte er die Schlüssel drauf und band das andere Ende an dem zweiten Griff an der anderen Waffen fest.  
  
Schließlich rannte er dorthin, wo ihm die Bestien nicht die Sicht auf den Käfig versperrten und rief er, "Passt auf!"  
  
Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schmiss er die eine Klinge in die Richtung der Gitterstäbe. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen und beten, dass es auch klappte.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry und Pansy wichen gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, denn die Klingen schleuderte es präzise durch die Stäbe hindurch. Das Mädchen griff reflexartig nach den Schlüssen, sonst würde alles bei der anderen Seite wieder herausfliegen. Sie atmete erleichtert, als die Klingen endlich zum Stillstand kam, wenn sie dabei auch im hölzernen Boden stecken blieben.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck waren beide Waffen sofort draußen und nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sie die Türe aufgesperrt. Harry nahm beide halbkreisförmige Klingen an sich. Beide verließen ihr Gefängnis und eilten dem Slytherin- Jungen zur Hilfe.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wusste nicht mehr wie, aber er hatte es geschafft, an den Beflügelten vorbei, in die Mitte des Raumes zu gelangen, wo er auf Pansy und Harry traf. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen Lärm, der näher und näher rückte. Durch alle Öffnungen des Saals strömten Scharen dieser Wesen hinein und landeten um die Drei herum.  
  
Um die 17 Jährigen stand es sehr schlimm und alle glaubten bereits, verloren zu sein, als ein Wunder geschah.  
  
Während Harry in Angriffsposition dastand und Draco die Hoffnungslosigkeit in dieser Situation erkannte, geriet Pansy in Panik. Der Anführer ging langsam auf sie zu, was das Mädchen hysterisch werden ließ. Sie kniff ihre Augen zu und schrie vor Angst, als ein merkwürdiges Scheppern an ihr Ohr drang.  
  
Sobald sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, erblickte sie die Ursache des Lärmes. Der Anführer rutschte auf einmal an der Wand, neben der großen Türe hinab und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Wenn die Hexe ihren Blick auf die beiden Jungs richtete, so fiel ihr auf, dass diese sie entgeistert mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.  
  
"Was .. was ist passiert?" stammelte sie.  
  
Der Blonde gab ihr zur Antwort, "Du hast ohne Zauberstab gezaubert ... du hast ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert ... wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Zuerst überlegte sie, ehe sie sagte, "Ich habe es gewollt ..."  
  
Draco sah auf die Monster vor sich, welche alle verstummt waren, als ihr Führer durch die Luft geflogen war, und das ohne seine Flügel zu benutzen. Der Junge funkelte seine Gegenüber an, ehe diese seinem Willen nach gegen die Wand geschmissen wurden.  
  
Dann setzte er ein hämisch Grinsen auf und meinte, "So, sieht das also aus ... das Blatt hat sich gewendet ..."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen, als er bemerkte, dass er dieselbe Fähigkeit hatte, wie die anderen Beiden.  
  
Wenige Minuten später gingen die Drei nebeneinander durch die Gänge und suchten den Ausgang, beziehungsweise folgten Pansy Wegangaben. In dem Saal hatten sie ein Chaos hinterlassen. Alle Beflügelten lagen durcheinander und hatten alle zusammen das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
~*~  
  
Ein neuer Tag brach an. Die Sonne legte einen goldenen Schein auf die Wiesen und Wälder, während so mancher Vogel den Morgen mit einem fröhlichen Liedchen willkommen hieß. Hermione war in Rons Armen eingeschlafen und wachte nun in ihnen wieder auf. Leise richtete sie sich auf und schaute sich im dem Nachtlager um. Blaise, Malcom, Seamus, Dean und ihr Freund schliefen noch.  
  
Sie war in der vorigen Nacht vor Entsetzen erstarrt, als Ron und Blaise berichtete hatten, dass Harry und Draco, so auch ihre neugewonnene Freundin Pansy in dem Sumpf untergegangen waren. Erst nach dem Ron über mehrer Stunden versucht hat sie zu beruhigen, triftete sie langsam ins Land der Träume ab.  
  
Wieder kamen die Erinnerungen in ihr hoch und stimmten sie traurig, aber schon bald war dieses Gefühl wie weggefegt und erfreut rief sie, "Harry! Pansy! Ihr lebt!"  
  
Glücklich stürmte sie auf die frisch angekommenen los und umarmte sie. Durch ihr Geschrei hatte sie die Anderen aufgeweckt, die es dem Gryffindor- Mädchen gleich taten.  
  
Draco hatte sich unterdessen mit verschränkten Armen an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und murrte, nachdem sich die euphorische Stimmung wieder gelegt hatte, "Ja, ich lebe auch noch. Danke, der Nachfrage."  
  
Erst blickten sich alle an, ehe sie durch einander redend auf ihn zukamen. Er schreckte sofort auf und sprach alarmieren, "Stop! Wartet! Ich meinte damit nicht, dass ihr mich in eurer Euphorie erdrücken sollt, sondern lediglich bemerken, dass es mich auch noch gibt."  
  
Er musterte Pansy verdattert, da sie leise lachen auf ihn zukam und ihm durch die Haare wuschelte, was er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte. "Du kannst ja so süß sein, wenn du völlig die Fassung verlierst."  
  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und maulte, "Lass das. Du weißt genau, dass ich das überhaupt nicht mag."  
  
Eine etwas schüchterne Stimme lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, "Ähm .. Draco .."  
  
Der Angesprochene sah zu Harry hinüber, der die zwei Waffen in den Handflächen ihm entgegen streckte. "Die gehören dir ... ähm .." Der Blonde nahm die Klingen entgegen und blickte neugierig zu seinem Gegenüber. Der Gryffindor schabte mit dem Fuß am Boden und schien an der Erde höchst interessiert zu sein. Schlussendlich murmelte er kaum verständlich, "Danke ... ohne deinen Einsatz wären wir wohl noch immer da unten."  
  
Harry drehte sich um und ging nach links davon. Draco, so auch die Anderen starrten ihm hinterher. Während sich bei den meisten unter ihnen Verwirrtheit zeigte, leuchtete in seinen eisgrauen Augen kurz etwas Warmes auf.  
  
tbc 


	9. Schwimmen

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom  
  
Wie immer möchte ich meinen Leserinnen danken!  
  
@maddyfan: Warte es nur ab. In diesem Kapitel kommt noch mehr Stimmung zwischen den Beiden auf. *g*  
  
@Tine5: Aso ... wenn du meinst, dass du dumm bist, muss ich aber sehr schwer von Begriff sein. Viel Spaß beim lesen! ^_^  
  
8. Schwimmen  
  
Ihr Weg hatte sie an dem Sumpf vorbeigeführt und ihnen in ein weiteres Waldgebiet Einlass gewährt. An einem passenden Platz machten sie Rast, denn in der Nähe ihres Lagerplatzes lag ein See. Das hieß, sie konnten sich endlich einmal waschen.  
  
Zu erst verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen und kamen nach einer Stunde frisch gebadet wieder. Dann gingen die Jungs ...  
  
"Okay, ich bin dafür dass Gryffindor und Slytherin sich trennen. Ich habe keine Lust Malfoy nackt zu sehen.", begann Ron.  
  
"Ich will genauso wenig wissen, was alles so unter deiner Kleidung verborgen ist, Weasley.", entgegnete der Slytherin.  
  
Seamus und Dean kümmerten sich nicht darum, was die anderen zu besprechen hatten und begannen sich auszuziehen. Draco schreckte sie auf, "Hey, wartet! Wir haben uns noch nicht ausgemacht, wo ihr hingeht!"  
  
"Ja, und...", sagte Seamus monoton und zog sich die Hose aus.  
  
Ron polterte, "Was heißt da, wo wir hin gehen, ihr werdet verschwinden!"  
  
Harry enthielt sich seiner Stimme. In der Tat, es reizte ihn den blonden Jungen vollkommen entkleidet zu sehen, aber wenn er das jetzt preisgeben würde ... das wäre dann wohl doch nicht so gut. Mit gehobener Braue beobachtete er Blaise und Malcom die sich, wie seine zwei Freunde, bis zur Unterwäsche auszogen und dann sich zu den Gryffindors gesellten.  
  
Dracos Stimme holte ihn wieder zum Ort des Geschehens zurück. "Ihr werdet euch verziehen!"  
  
Bevor der Rotschopf noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte Harry ihm auf die Schulter und meinte, "Streite dich ruhig mit Draco, ich gehe unterdessen schwimmen ..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er zwei verdutzte Jungs zurück, die erst jetzt bemerkten, dass die anderen unlängst zusammen im kühlen Nass herum planschten und sich dabei etwas kindisch benahmen.  
  
Der Goldjunge Gryffindors hatte schon Hemd und Mantel abgelegt und war nun dabei sich seiner Hose zu entledigen, als er einen Blick in seinem Rücken spürte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen gewissen Slytherin, der ihn unverschämt anstarrte.  
  
Keck ließ er die Hose seine Beine entlang hinunter rutschen und fragte amüsiert, "Ist was?"  
  
Ein breites Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, weil Draco unvermittelt auf seine ... Shorts starrte und auf einmal rot anlief und murmelnd zu Boden schaute. So, so, dann lag also doch ein Funken Wahrheit in Pansys Behauptung, dass er Chancen hätte. Sein Lächeln mutierte zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen und er zog nun auch noch alles andere, bis auf die Unterwäsche aus.  
  
Natürlich war er zu sehr beschäftig, dass er Rons fragenden Blick bemerkt hätte, der dann ins alarmierende überwechselte. Im See wurde er von seinem rothaarigen Freund angesprochen.  
  
"Du, Harry, was sollte das vorhin?"  
  
Der Angesprochenen lächelte unschuldig und sagte unwissend, "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
  
Rons Stimme wurde leiser, dass sie beinahe ins Flüstern überging. "Malfoy hat auf dein ... na-du-weißt-schon gestarrt und ist dann rot angelaufen ... und du hast so ... zufrieden gegrinst ... Ist da vielleicht etwas ... zwischen dir ... und ... Malfoy?"  
  
Harry riss seine Augen weit auf und vergaß vor Schreck, dass er sich bewegen sollte, um über der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben. Er hatte solch einen Gedanken zwar schon im Hinterkopf, aber dass sein Freund es aussprechen würde, damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, vernahm er ein hämisches Schnarren, "Na, gehen wir auf Tauchkurs?"  
  
Der Gryffindor sah ohne Brille nicht so gut, erkannte jedoch sofort diese Stimme und den silbernblonden Schopf, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte.  
  
"Klappe, Malfoy?", zischte der Rotschopf.  
  
Harry griff ein, "Ron, lass ihn doch. Es sind nur Worte."  
  
"Ja, genau. Verschwinde zu deinen anderen Freunden, ich muss kurz mit Har... Potter reden." Entweder er hatte sich ordentlich verhört, oder es lag tatsächlich ein ganz schwacher und leiser, kaum merkbarer flehender Unterton in der Stimme des Slytherins.  
  
Ron wollte schon wieder zu sprechen ansetzen, als Harry einwarf, "Ich muss auch mit dir sprechen."  
  
Somit war dem Rothaarigen die Luft ausgegangen und es schien, als hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Etwas beleidigt und sichtlich verwundert schwamm er zu Seamus und Dean hinüber.  
  
Harry widmete sich seinen Gegenüber, "Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
  
"Lass uns zu erst ans Ufer gehen, ehe du noch einmal beinahe ertrinkst. Ich habe schließlich keinen Zauberstab, um dich wieder zu beleben.", schlug der Blonde vor.  
  
"Ist gut."  
  
Beide setzten sich ins Wasser und der Dunkle wurde immer unruhiger, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. Er wartete darauf, dass sein Nebenan zu erzählen begann, oder was er auch immer wollte, aber nichts kam, deshalb fing Harry selbst an.  
  
"Also ... was wolltest du mir sagen?"  
  
Draco begann zu stammeln, "Das vorhin ... als ich so ... geschaut habe ... das hatte nichts zu ... bedeuten ..."  
  
War er etwa nervös? Konnte es sein? Auf jeden Fall starrte er ins Wasser und knetete unruhig seine Finger.  
  
"Da hat mir Pansy aber anderes erzähl", rutschte es dem Gryffindor raus, worauf ihn der Blonde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.  
  
"W-Was hat sie gesagt?", stotterte er mit einer außergewöhnlich unruhigen Stimme.  
  
"Nichts ... sie hat mir nichts erzählt ...", Harry versuchte vergebens die Situation zu retten. Wieso konnte er einfach nicht seine große Klappe halten.  
  
"Was hat diese Tratschtante wieder fantasiert?", harkte Draco mit Druck nach.  
  
"Ist nicht so wichtig ... Ich glaube, ich gehe wieder zu den anderen zurü ..." Aber da hatte der Blonde ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt und zurück gezogen.  
  
"Was. Hat. Pansy. Gesagt?"  
  
Wieso musste der Slytherin nur so bedrohlich klingen, dass der Junge sich gleich unwohl fühlte, obgleich die Berührung des Anderen ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut auslöste. Harrys Blick glitt von seinem Handgelenk zu den eisgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers. Er verlor sich in ihnen und war nicht mehr befähigt einen klaren Satz zu formen.  
  
Es schien so, als würde sich die Körperwärme, des Slytherins auf ihn übertragen. Es fühlte sich gut an und das beklemmende Gefühl nahm ab. Ohne dass er es zuvor bemerkt hatte, wuchs in ihm ein drängender Wunsch heran. Er hatte ein unglaubliches Verlangen danach die Lippen des Blonden zu kosten und mit seinen Händen sanft über seine Haut zu streichen. Er wollte den Körper des Slytherins mit zarten Küssen bedecken.  
  
Blaise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. "Hey, Draco! Ist was los, dass du so drohend dreinschaust?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe", entgegnete der Angesprochene lediglich und machte einen sehr gereizten Eindruck.  
  
Blaise ließ nicht locker. "Was ist denn los? Hat Pansy wieder etwas damit zu tun?"  
  
Dieses Mal lag mehr Druck in Dracos Stimme. "Klappe, Zabini."  
  
"Oh, na wenn du mich beim Nachnamen nennst, kann das nur ein eindeutiges JA sein. Was hat sie nun wieder angestellt. Vielleicht etwas ausgeplaudert?", fragte der Junge grinsend.  
  
"Schnauze, Zabini, oder du hast eine kleben." Harry wusste nicht, ob er es als gutes Omen deuten sollte, wenn der Blonde auf die ständigen Fragen seines Freundes so gereizt reagierte. Konnte er es wirklich als ein "Ja" sehen, oder nicht? Auf jeden Fall hielt er besser fürs erste einen Sicherheitsabstand. Man konnte ja nie wissen.....  
  
Blaise überlegte nur, "Also wenn du schon mit Drohungen rüber kommst, musst es wohl sehr arg gewesen sein. Sag bloss, sie hat eines deiner größten Geheimnisse Potter erzählt."  
  
Der Entnervte warf seinem Gegenüber, und zwar dieser Nervensäge von einem Slytherin, einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch auf seine blassen Wangen legte sich ganz schwach ein röslicher Schimmer, dass es kaum merkbar war. Dem Gryffindor, jedoch, fiel er auf, was ihn mit Hoffnungen überflutete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den anderen Slytherin gelenkt, der plötzlich auflachte, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.  
  
Halb lachen, halb ungläubig, fragte er, "Nein, das hat sie nicht. Nicht bei Potter..."  
  
Ein leises, gefährliches Knurren kam über die Lippen Dracos, "Schnauze, Blaise ..."  
  
Der Angesprochene entfernte sich wieder und frohlockte, "Dann lasse ich euch Turteltäubchen einmal alleine ..."  
  
Der blonde Slytherin war nun deutlich rot, was Harry nur gutheißen konnte. Mit einem resignierten Lächeln blickte er zu dem Gryffindor und erklärte, "Der Junge hat zu viel Fantasie, und das nur, weil er und Malcom noch nicht zusammen sind. ...wenn du mich entschuldigst ..."  
  
Der Blonde sprang auf, jagte dem anderen hinterher und rief, "Blaise, du bist tot!!!"  
  
Harry wurde wie ein vergessenes Packet dort zurückgelassen, wo er war, und starrte zu Draco. Langsam aber sicher schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das sich in ein Grinsen verwandelte. Pansy hatte Recht. ER HATTE CHANCEN! Nur zu blöd, das der Slytherin sicher nicht so leichtfertig sagen würde "Harry, ich will mit dir zusammen sein". Verträumt seufzend legte er sein Kinn in sine rechte Handfläche und schaute gedankenverloren in das Wasser.  
  
Nun gut. Ein Plan musste her. Wie konnte er es schaffen, dass ein Draco Malfoy sich auf ihn einließ?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco war gerade dabei Blaise unterzutauchen, bzw. versuchte ihn zu ertränken, als Malcom sich hinzu mischte und sprach, "Lass Blaise in Ruhe! Er hat dir doch nichts getan!"  
  
Ausnahmsweise ließ er seinen Kumpel los und hielt sich übers Wasser. Sobald der Fastertränkte wieder genug Luft in den Lungen hatte, zischte der Blonde, "Bist du des Wahnsinns, dass du in Potters Gegenwart davon anfängst? Wenn der das herausfindet ... ich möchte es mir gar nicht erst ausmalen. Wahrscheinlich läuft er dann zu seinen Freunden und erzählt es alles, damit sie sich zusammen über mich lustig machen. 'Haha, wie lustig, der ach so unnahbare Slytherin, hat sich in den großen Potter verliebt.' Oh Merlin, ich würde vor Scham sterben...."  
  
Malcom riss seine Augen weit auf, "Du liebst P...!"  
  
Blaise hatte ihm zum Glück noch rechtzeitig den Mund zugehalten, bevor der Name durch das gesamte Gebiet im Umkreis von ½ km zu hören gewesen. Draco warf seinem Kumpel einen erleichterten Blick zu. Dieser setzte an, " Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Was glaubst du nicht?", fragte der Blonde nicht verstehend.  
  
"Dass er darüber spotten würde. Hast du denn nicht seinen Blick gesehen?", erkundigte sich der andere.  
  
Draco warf seinem Freund einen 'Gehbitte' - Blick zu. "Seinen Blick ... Blaise, du weißt schon, das ein Blick auch etwas anderes bedeuten kann, als es scheint? Ich würde meinen Schluss nicht aus solchen wackeligen *Beweisen* ziehen."  
  
Der Junge, der Malcom noch immer den Mund von hinten zuhielt und dabei anscheinend darüber hinweg sah, dass er ihn zusätzlich umarmte, seufzte, "Warum musst du nur so ein verbohrter Sturkopf sein? Sieh nicht immer gleich alles so negativ, du Pessimist."  
  
"Wenn ich ein Pessimist bin, bist du ein Optimist, der zur Übertreibung neigt.", murrte der Blonde.  
  
"Wie nett", scherzte der Gemeinte, dann fügte er hinzu, "Dann bist du aber ein Pessimist, der leidenschaftlich gerne eine verbale Kratzbürste spielt."  
  
"Ich gehe hinaus. Das ist es nicht wert, dass ich mir deine blöden Sprüche anhören muss." Draco entfernte sich und schwamm auf das Ufer zu. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und machte sich zu den Mädchen auf. Der Slytherin hatte noch etwas mit Pansy zu besprechen.  
  
tbc 


	10. Entwicklung

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom  
  
Also . der Grund dafür, dass ich dieses Kapitel erst am Mittwoch uploaden wollte, war dass ich übers Wochenende nicht da bin und für nächste Woche für vier Fächer lernen muss. Das heißt, nächsten Montag werde ich sicher NICHT, das 10. Kapitel ins Internet stellen. Fragt mich nicht, wann ich es uploade, ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Und jetzt möchte ich noch meinen Reviewern danken:  
  
@maddyfan: Hat wohl doch länger gedauert ...  
  
@Angel344: Öhm ... überleben? Gute Frage ... *g*  
  
@LadyArrogance: Fehler? Beschwere dich bitte bei meinen beiden Beta- Leserinnen. Die sind dafür zuständig.  
  
@ All: Eine meiner Beta-Leserinnen meinte, dieses Kapitel wäre mir nicht so recht gelungen. Ich bitte, diejenigen, die mir reviewen wollen, dass sie mir ihre ganze Meinung dazu sagen. Wenn es Punkte gibt, die euch missfallen haben, dann sagt es mir ruhig. Ich werde euch schon nicht den Kopf abreißen und hinter ein *Anonym* muss sich keiner verstecken.  
  
9. Entwicklung  
  
"PANSY PARKINSON! Ich muss dringend mit dir reden!"  
  
Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und flüsterte, "Oh oh...", während sie sich langsam zu ihrem Freund umdrehte. Der Junge schien etwas wütend zu sein, und wenn er sie beim ganzen Namen nannte, war das noch nie gut. Da stellte sich nur eine Frage.  
  
Was hatte sie verbrochen?  
  
"Hallo Dra ..." Das Mädchen verstummte und starrte ihren Gegenüber an. Hermione folgte ihrem Blick und ihr Mund klappte ihr auf.  
  
Da stand der Blonde tatsächlich vollkommen durchnässt nur in seinen Shorts da und hielt seine Kleidung in den Armen. Gut, das Schwarz stand ihm, aber ... er war quasi nackt! Und das noch vor den einzigen zwei Mädchen in der Gruppe!  
  
Draco bemerkte in Folge einiger Sekunden, warum die Zwei ihre Blicke nicht abwenden konnten und spürte Unangenehmerweise, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, was in seinem Fall nun wirklich eine Seltenheit war. Um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, packte er die Slytherin am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.  
  
Sie gingen wenige Meter und stoppten dann. Aufgebracht schrie Pansy, "Draco, lass mich endlich los! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was ich dir angetan habe, dass du gleich wieder so wütend bist! Außerdem ... was sollte dieser peinliche Auftritt von vorhin? Fehlte dass dir deine Unterwäsche hinunter gerutscht wäre und die Blamage wäre perfekt."  
  
Von ihm kam nur ein leises Knurren. "Kannst du nicht endlich deine verdammte Klappe halten? Damit hast du schon genug Schaden angerichtet!"  
  
Auf diesen Satz folgte ein fragender Blick ihrer Seits. Er setzte fort, "Wie konntest du Harry nur etwas davon verraten?! Bist du wahnsinnig?? Wetten er läuft zu seinen verblödeten Freunden und erzählt es ihnen, damit sie zusammen über mich spotten können! Wie konntest du nur so blöd sein?!!"  
  
Der Blonde verstand nicht warum, aber dieses Wesen nahm es sich heraus zu lächeln. Verstand sie den Ernst der Lage nicht, oder wollte sie sich lediglich über ihn lustig machen? Als Draufgabe fragte sie noch dämlich, "Was soll ich Harry denn erzählt haben?"  
  
"Da dass ...." Er hielt inne. Würde er weiterhin so herumschreien bestünde noch die Gefahr, dass man ihn hören könnte und die nächsten Worte von ihm wären wohl höchst verdächtig. Deshalb wisperte er, "Dass ich irgendwie von ihm ..." Ein prüfender Blick in alle Richtungen. " ... angezogen werde ..."  
  
Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, zu einer nahe liegenden Wasserquelle, die sie erspäht hatte, und belehrte ihn mit einer amüsierten und zuckersüßen Stimme, "Nenne die Dinge doch beim Namen. Du liebst ihn. Das weiß ich und Hermione hat mir gesagt, dass es ihr auch schon aufgefallen ist."  
  
Der Slytherin sog scharf die Luft ein und gab einen undefinierbaren, hohen Laut, der wohl Entsetzten und ähnliches bedeuten sollte, von sich. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte, dass er absolut blass und seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf und hauchte mit einer hohen, kaum vorhandenen Stimme, "Nein ... nein ..."  
  
Natürlich fand die Slytherin das wieder belustigend und nickte grinsend. Unterdessen sprach sie, "Doch ... doch ..."  
  
Das Ganze lief so lange, bis er schrie, "Das Schlammblut weiß es?!"  
  
"Hey, jetzt beleidige Mione nicht andauernd.", maulte sie und zog eine Schnute, während sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf empört wegdrehte.  
  
Scheinbar fehlten *ihm* die Nerven für so ein Spiel, denn er strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und holte tief Luft, ehe er ruhig vorschlug, "Sag mir nur, was du ihm alles erzählt hast und belassen wir es dann dabei."  
  
Einmal im Leben bestand sie nicht, wie ein kleines Kind darauf, dass er alles so tun sollte, wie ihr danach war und gestand, "Ich habe ihm geflüstert, dass er bei dir Chancen hätte."  
  
"Wieso sollte es ihn interessieren, ob er bei mir Chanc...en ..." Aus der fragenden Miene des Slytherins wurde eine hämische, erstaunte und zugleich auch erfreute. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr, oder?"  
  
Ups! Hatte sie doch tatsächlich ungewollt etwas ausgeplaudert. Die Hexe schaute lediglich zu Boden, als ob da irgendwas höchst interessant wäre. Ihre Körpersprache war ihm Antwort genug. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Harry Potter, Goldjunge Gryffindors, Wunderkind, das Voldemort überlebt hat, Quidditchspieler des Jahrhunderts und Dumbledores Liebling, ist wirklich grottenschwul?! Und dazu soll er noch Interesse an *MIR* seinem ultimativen Schulfeind haben? Kaum zu glauben, wie das Leben spielt..."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe!"  
  
Nun gut, wenn sie ihm schon so kam, konnte er nur richtig liegen. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er sich, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd freuen sollte, oder eine miese Ratte sein sollte und darüber spotten. Er war schließlich nicht um sonst ein Slytherin...  
  
"Ich gehe, und du solltest dich endlich einmal anziehen ..." Dann verschwand sie hinter den Bäumen. Draco folgte ihrem Rat und war froh, das seine Shorts bei dieser Wärme wieder getrocknet waren. Sein Weg führte ihn wieder zu den Mädchen zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry und der Rest waren auch schon wieder am Weg zum Lager zurück. Zum Glück war der Gryffindor noch im Besitz seines Zauberstabes, ansonsten hätten sie sich etwas überlegen müssen, denn mit nasser Unterwäsche lässt es sich nicht so gut gehen.  
  
Bei den anderen Drein angekommen, wanderten Harrys Augen gleich zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber, der gerade mit ... Der Gryffindor überprüfte seine Brille, ob diese vielleicht einen Sprung hatte, oder sehr verdreckt war. Nein, mit den Gläsern war alles in Ordnung. Es war nur sehr verwunderlich, dass Draco ausgerechnet mit Hermione sprach, oder bessergesagt diskutierte. Oder stritten sie? Man konnte das bei einem hitzigen Wortgefecht schwer bestimmen.  
  
Von fern her (zumindest kam es ihm so vor) vernahm er Blaise, der zu Pansy sagte, "Hi Pansy, hast du nett mit Draco geplaudert? Bitte entschuldige, dass ich ihn so wütend gemacht habe. Zum Glück lebst du noch."  
  
Wütend gemacht? Draco war also wütend, als er wegmarschierte. Harry konnte sich nur einmal daran erinnern, dass der Slytherin wirklich böse war und da hatte er selbst die Mutter des Blonden beleidigt. An das darauffolgende wollte er sich lieber nicht erinnern. Im Inneren tat ihm Draco nach wie vor leid, dass Moody, oder Barty Crouch, wer es auch immer getan hatte, den Slytherin so gedemütigt und verletzt hatte.  
  
Wie dem auch sei. Vergangenes ist vergangen und das sollte es auch bleiben. Harry war dann mit seinen Gedanken vollkommen woanders und bekam nur am Rande mit, dass sie dort, wo sie waren, ihr fixes Lager aufschlugen.  
  
Der Nachmittag verlief ereignislos, bis auf dass Seamus Mittagessen (einpaar Früchte) wieder einmal explodiert ist. Der Junge hatte ein Händchen für alles, was in die Luft ging. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages Sprengmeister magischer Bauten werden.  
  
Am Abend saßen sie dann alle ums Lagerfeuer herum, aßen und unterhielten sich. Harry schaute kurzzeitig in die Runde und ihm fiel auf, dass sich die Situation zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin bei ihnen verändert hatte. Blaise, Malcom, Seamus und Dean unterhielten sich unbeschwert mit einander und Hermione und Pansy fanden wieder etwas zum kichern.  
  
Ron, mit dem er bis vor kurzem über die Unterschiede, zwischen dieser Welt und Hogwarts gesprochen hatte (und davon gab es mehr als genug), hatte beschlossen zu seiner Freundin und Geliebten, sprich zu Mione, zu gehen.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel dem Gryffindor auf, dass Draco fehlte. Der Gryffindor stand auf und murmelte, "Ich mache kurz einen Spaziergang ..."  
  
Den Anderen genügten diese Worte und so konnte er ungehindert zum See gehen, wo er den Blonden vermutete. Zwischen den Stämmen sah er bereits das Wasser, welches vom Mondlicht angeleuchtet wurde, glitzern. Am Ufer saß der Gesuchte, den Blick gen Firmament gerichtet.  
  
Sein silberblondes Haar glänzte im hellen Schein und bildete einen Kontrast mit seinem schwarzen Hemd. Er hatte den rechten Arm auf sein angezogenes Bein leget und hielt in der Hand einen Stein des Ufers, den er zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte.  
  
In seiner Ruhe wirkte er unnahbar, als wäre er ein höheres Wesen, (als ein Mensch). Sein Antlitz zog den Gryffindor allmählich in seinen Bann. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass dieser Slytherin unschuldig und rein aussah, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte?  
  
Zögernd wagte Harry sich zum Anderen vor und blieb hinter dem Blonden stehen.  
  
"Hallo ..."  
  
Draco ließ seinen Blick sinken und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche, die leichten Wind sanfte Wellen bildete. Seine Stimme klang neutral, völlig ohne Häme, oder Hass, "Hallo."  
  
Der Dunkle setzte sich neben den Slytherin und tat es ihm gleich. Es war seltsam. Zu erst waren sie Feinde und stritten sich unentwegt, dann geschah etwas. Aus Hass entstand Zuneigung und nun ... nun saß er dort. Neben der Person, von der er so sehr angezogen wurde, und wusste weder, wie es um seine Gefühle stand, noch was er tun sollte.  
  
Etwas sagen? Handeln? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Zuneigung erwidert wurde, doch war es nur Zuneigung? Hatte Pansy vielleicht recht und er liebte Draco wirklich? Konnte es sein...?  
  
Ein Schnarren drang an Harrys Ohr, "Wenn du noch weiter über irgendwas nachdenkst, dann werde ich noch wahnsinnig."  
  
Der Angesprochene warf dem Jungen einen verwirrten Blick zu und fragte, "Woher willst du wissen, wann ich über etwas nachdenke?"  
  
Der Blonde starrte wieder in die Ferne und erläuterte, "Du machst immer einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und deine Augen starren in die Leere."  
  
War das so? Moment! Woher wollte er es wissen? Kann es sein, dass er den Gryffindor eindringlich beobachtet hatte? Warum stellte er sich überhaupt noch Fragen, wo er dank Pansy bereits wusste, dass Draco an ihm Interesse hatte? Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich gar nicht so benahm und Harry damit in Unsicherheit wiegte.  
  
"Du kennst mich aber gut, dafür dass wir im Grunde befeindet sind.", hauchte der Dunkle  
  
Und da war auch ihr Problem. Wie sollte jemals mehr zwischen ihnen sein, wenn sie sich noch immer als Feinde ansahen, oder zumindest so lebten? Wenn etwas passieren sollte, müsste einer von ihnen den ersten Schritt wagen. Aber damit wäre noch nicht genug. Der Andere müsste den zweiten Schritt tätigen, sonst könnten sie es vergessen.  
  
Das Dumme an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass man genug Mut bräuchte, um den Anfang zu machen. An dieser Stelle tritt die Angst, verletzt und ausgespottet zu werden, auf und ...  
  
"Harry, hör jetzt endlich mit dem denken auf und mach, oder sage etwas. Das hält man doch kaum im Kopf aus. Der Hut hätte dich nach Ravenclaw schicken sollen, so oft, wie du über etwas nachdenkst.", polterte der Blonde.  
  
Der Angesprochene senkte seinen Blick. "Sorry ..."  
  
...warum hatte er sich jetzt eigentlich entschuldigt? Hatte das Sinn? Viel mehr drängte sich ihm ein anderer Gedanken auf.  
  
"Wieso nennst du mich Harry?"  
  
Draco sah ihm fest in die Augen, zeigte äußerlich keine Regung. Seine Augen jedoch sprachen Bände. "Seit wann ist es verboten, den großen Potter beim Vornamen zu nennen?"  
  
"Draco ..."  
  
Es war ein Beginn ... ein Versuch ... jedoch hielt er inne, als dass er ihn zu Ende geführt hätte.  
  
Der Slytherin blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, "Ja?"  
  
Eine Ausrede musste schnell her. "Dich stört es gar nicht, dass ich dich beim Vornamen nenne?"  
  
Zu laut seufzend widmete der Blonde sich dem See. Hatte er vielleicht etwas anderes erwartet? "Sollte es mich denn stören?" Er klang überheblich. ...wie immer.  
  
"Weiß nicht. - Meinst du die Anderen werden sich schon fragen, wo wir bleiben?" Er schaute über seine Schulter zu den Bäumen.  
  
Draco starrte aufs Wasser und begann, "Kommt darauf an ..."  
  
Der Gryffindor sah ihn verwirrt an. "Kommt worauf an."  
  
Zwei graublaue Augen trafen auf zwei grüne. "Na auf das, was du ihnen gesagt hast. Ob du nur wo hin gehst, oder mich suchst, um dich mit mir zu streiten."  
  
"Mich mit dir streiten? Da muss mir sehr fad sein, dass ich extra Streit suche."  
  
Der Blonde hob eine Braue. "Hast du etwas gesucht, oder bist du nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen?"  
  
Erwischt! Betroffen senkte Harry seinen Blick und starrte auf den Boden. Kaum verständlich murmelte er, "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo du bleibst..."  
  
Der Slytherin versuchte seinen Blick zu fangen und fragte, "Was sagtest du?"  
  
Der Gryffindor machte nicht Anstalt deutlicher zu sprechen, geschweige denn seinen Blick zu heben, deswegen hob Draco geradezu sanft sein Kinn. Harry versank in diesem eisgrau und er war sich sicher, dass es dem Blonden nicht anders erging. Der Dunkle sah zu den Lippen des Anderen herab und kurz darauf wieder zu diesen fesselnden Augen.  
  
Unbewusst kam er seinem ehemaligen Feind, von dem er so angezogen wurde, näher. Draco tat es ihm gleich, ohne wirklich Ahnung von seinen Handlungen zu haben. Beide hatten nur das eine Ziel und egal, was kommen mochte, sie wollten es durchziehen.  
  
Harry, so auch Draco vernahmen ein wachsendes Verlangen, als sie zu ihren Taten drängten. Das sonst so mutige Herz des Gryffindors schlug ihm bis zum Halse und er vermutete, dass der Blonde es spüren konnte, da dessen Hand noch immer an seinem Hals war. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, ihre Lieder waren halb geschlossen und die Münder geöffnet.  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie noch von einander, dann würden sich ihre Lippen berühren. Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er die Lippen des Slytherins kosten mochte, und er wollte es auch nicht bestreiten.  
  
Dieser glückliche Moment, wurde von einem schwarzen Schaf zerstört. "Harry! Wo bist du!"  
  
Ron ... Harry hätte ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten umgebracht, auch wenn er sein bester Freund war. Er hätte ihn am liebsten gekillt, denn Draco ließ sofort von ihm ab und sprang auf. Wortlos eilte der Blonde davon und ließ den Gryffindor am See zurück.  
  
tbc 


	11. Begegnung

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom,  
  
Wieder einmal möchte ich meinen Reviewern danken! Wow! 8 Reviews! So viele hatte ich bisher noch nie! *sich sehr sehr seeeeehr freu*  
  
@Jessy11: Na ja, FIES ist mein zweiter Vorname. *hämisch grins* Was jetzt kommt ist nur ein kleiner Rückschritt im nächsten Kapitel geht es wieder vorwärts.  
  
@Susy2902: Glaube mir, es wird sicher noch einen viel ärgeren Cliffhanger geben. Das kann ich dir prophezeien.  
  
@maddyfan: Nun ja, gib den Beiden noch Zeit, dann wird es ihnen gelingen.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Formulierungen? Wie meinst du das? Etwa meine kleinen Chaossätze?  
  
@idril.tinuviel: Tja, einen musste es ja treffen.  
  
@Ayida: *rot werd* weiteres Kapitel in den Bänden? ... wow ... ich wusste nicht, dass ich schon so weit fortgeschritten bin ... danke *lächel*  
  
@Sssnitch: D...d...du bist ein Junge? Ich dachte nur Mädchen lesen Slash .. *beschämt zu Boden seh* Natürlich darfst du die FF lesen. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich es dir verbieten könnte... ^^°°  
  
@hermy24: Öh .. ich kann dir so viel verraten. Ron lebt am Ende des Kapitels noch ^^  
  
10. Begegnung  
  
Harry starrte noch immer zu den Bäumen, zwischen denen der Blonde verschwunden war. Erst als Ron ihm auf die Schulter tippte, schreckte er aus seiner Starre. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, so wanderte dennoch eine Welle bestehend aus kalten Schauern durch seinen Körper. Langsam drehte er sich seinem Freund zu und grüßte ihn schroff, "Hallo Ron."  
  
Der rothaarige ließ sich neben ihn nieder und riet, "War das vorhin Malfoy?"  
  
Harry war wegen dieser unnötigen Störung verärgert und antwortete knapp, "Kann sein... " Seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete er wieder der dunklen Ferne.  
  
Rechts von ihm ertönte Rons Stimme. "Hast du ihn gesucht?"  
  
Kein Wort verließ die Lippen des Befragten. Ein einfaches Nicken sollte seinem Freund genügen. Der Rotschopf erkundigte sich, "Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du wegen irgendetwas böse auf mich?"  
  
Unbewusst krallte sich seine Hand in den steinigen Untergrund und umschloss ein paar kalte Steine. Er rang mit sich selbst, dass er nicht ungehalten wurde und so sprach er mit einer Stimme, die einen wütenden Unterton hatte, "Sagen wir es so. Du bist zum falschen Zeitpunkt an den falschen Ort gekommen."  
  
"Oh ... dann wolltest du also mit Malfoy reden.", mutmaßte das Unglücksschaf.  
  
//Reden?! Küssen, passt da wohl eher!// dachte sich Harry bitter. Jedoch verlautbarte er, "Ja, so in der Art."  
  
"Aso ... sorry, ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen...", entschuldigte sich Ron.  
  
Harry wettete //Wetten, dass du *DAS* sicher verhindern wolltest, wenn du davon gewusst hättest.//  
  
" ...aber ich musste mit dir unbedingt etwas wichtige besprechen.", setzte der junge Weasley fort. Auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes begann er zu klagen, " Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ihr, du, Malfoy und Pansy höhere Kräfte habt? Ich habe es gerade von Hermione erfahren und die weiß es von Pansy. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor stieß einen Seufzer aus und erklärte, "Ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Es ist an diesem Tag so viel passiert, da vergisst man schon einmal solche Sachen..."  
  
"So etwas vergisst man nicht!", rief Ron aus. "Sage mir jetzt nicht, dass es unwichtig ist. Diese Kunst der Magie gibt es nicht einmal in unserer Welt!"  
  
"Ron, beruhige dich wieder. Ich kann diese Macht nicht einmal kontrollieren, geschweige denn, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wie ich mich ihrer bedienen kann.", beschwichtigte Harry.  
  
"Pansy sagte, dass sie es nur wollte und dann konnte.", harkte der Junge nach.  
  
Der entnervte Gryffindor bemerkte, "Seit wann nennst du eine Slytherin beim Vornamen?"  
  
"Seit dem Hermione sich mit ihr versteht ... und so nebenbei ... so arg ist sie nicht ..."  
  
Diese Worte aus Ronald Weasleys Mund zu hören verwunderte Harry sehr. Seit wann gab er zu, dass ein Slytherin nicht so schrecklich sei, wo er sich doch immer mit ihnen stritt. Er hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken über den Wandels seines Freundes zu machen, denn dieser drängte ihn, "Versuche noch einmal so zu zaubern. Vielleicht kannst du es mir beibringen."  
  
"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln.", winkte der dunkelhaarige Junge ab. "Ich habe selber keine Ahnung, wie es funktioniert.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Ron hob die Braue und warf seinem Gegenüber einen 'Ja sicher' - Blick zu. "Deswegen hast du diese Kraft auch bewusst eingesetzt und diese geflügelten Viecher platt gemacht."  
  
Ein Seufzer entwich Harrys Kehle. Er erwiderte matt, "Ron, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es gut ist, wenn ich diese Kraft benutze. Wer weiß, was für einen Schaden ich damit anrichten kann."  
  
"Wir werden es nie wissen, wenn du dich weiterhin dagegen sträubst es zu versuchen.", bemerkte der Rotschopf.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge erhob sich und fragte jammernd, "Können wir das nicht auf morgen vertagen? Ich bin müde ..."  
  
Ob er mit seiner letzten Aussage nun log, oder die Wahrheit sagte, wusste der Gryffindor selber nicht. Hauptsache er hatte seine Ruhe vor solch lästigen Fragen, die ihm das letzte bisschen an Energie raubten. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Lager zurück, wo sich die Stimmung bereits gesenkt hatte und sie sich nicht angeregt, sondern leise mit einander unterhielten und auf ihren Schlafplätzen lagen oder saßen.  
  
Ihm stach sofort der blonde Slytherin ins Auge, der auf dem Rücken lag und zum Himmel empor starrte. Er hatte seine Arme hinter den Kopf geschoben und diesen darauf gebettet. Auf ein seltsame Art und Weise war er alleine. Rund um ihm herum befanden sich die anderen, aber er war dennoch ... einsam ...  
  
//Ob er sich auch so fühlt...?// schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Auf einmal spürte er einen kleinen Stich in der Brust und ein darauffolgendes Verlangen, den Jungen in seine Arme zu schließen und ihn an sich zu drücken.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und eine bekannte Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, "Wenn er dir nur irgendwie weh tun sollte, breche ich ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen. Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Verwundert starrte Harry seinem Freund, Ron, nach, der diese Worte verlauten lies. Was war das? Wollte er ihm damit sagen, dass er sich damit abfinden würde, sollten er und Draco jemals - so in einem Jahrhundert - zusammen kommen?  
  
Nein. Ron doch nicht. Hätte er gewusst, dass die beiden sich vorhin (leider) beinahe geküsst hätten, dann ... Moment einmal ... Draco hatte am See wirklich seine Fassade fallen gelassen und ... Oh nein! Das heißt ja, das er nur instinktiv gehandelt hatte, und wenn er wieder nach seinem Verstand geht, käme Harry sicher nicht mehr so schnell in seine Nähe!  
  
Frustriert seufzend ließ sich der Gryffindor auf seinem Platz nieder und beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Verpassen würde er so wie so nichts und der heutige Tag hatte in einem Chaos geendet. Harry wollte auch gar nicht mehr wissen, was in den letzten Stunden dieses Tages noch geschehen würde. Murrend drehte er sich vom Feuer weg und fiel - zu seinem Glück - schnell in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
~*~  
  
Stille herrschte in den Wäldern. Die Schwärze der Nacht hatte das Land in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die einzelnen Sterne am Firmament wirkten, wie kleine Diamanten, die über ein schwarzes, samtenes Tuch verstreut waren.  
  
Das Knistern von verbrennenden Ästen hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung, doch diese reichte nicht aus, damit Draco endlich Schlaf finden konnte. Alle anderen ruhten bereits, nur er wälzte noch von Seite zu Seite und öffnete und schloss seine Augen, die in der Finsternis dunkelgrau aussahen.  
  
Hin und wieder fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der tief und fest schlief. Er wirkte unschuldig und schaute so süß aus, dass der Blonde immer ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend vernahm und sich wegdrehen musste, damit es wieder verging.  
  
Jedoch dieses Mal wand er sich nicht ab. Ein merkwürdiges Verlangen, welches ihm bisher fremd war, stieg in ihm auf und zwang ihn dazu an den Gryffindor näher heranzurücken. Nun lag er nur noch wenige Meter von dem Jungen entfernt, aber der Abstand war ihm nach wie vor zu groß. Der Slytherin wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen, ihn an sich drücken und seinen Körper spüren, doch sein Verstand gebot ihn Einhalt.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte es nicht zu wagen. Was würde er verlieren, bis auf sein Ansehen, seine Maske und, falls sie jemals wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehrten, das gesamte Erbe? Wenn er weiteres bedachte, dass sein Vater ihn unbedingt unter den Reihen Voldemorts haben wollte und er dann noch denjenigen bekämpfen, falls nicht gar töten, musste, den er liebte, dann erübrigte sich seine Frage.  
  
Der Blonde stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Warum musste das Leben nur so schwer und vor allem auch kompliziert sein? Konnte er sich nicht einfach in einen Menschen verlieben, mit dem zusammen kommen und dann glücklich bis ans Ende seiner Tage leben? Noch dazu war Harry der erste Mensch, den er liebte.  
  
In der vierten Klasse hatte er sich immerzu gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet seinen Feind, und nicht ein schönes Mädchen, traf. Nun, nach drei - vier Jahren hatte er es akzeptiert und sich daran gewöhnt, es zu verbergen, doch selbst die beste Fassade, die beste Täuschung nutze nichts, wenn die Sehnsucht stieg und man der Person näher war, als man es je für möglich hielt.  
  
Erneut richteten sich seine eisgrauen Augen auf den Wunderknaben Gryffindors. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er diesen Jungen am See beinahe küsste? Hatte er schon so sehr seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren, dass er nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers war? Das Erschreckenste an dieser Situation war, jedoch dass Harry sich nicht wehrte. Um genau zu sein, ging er darauf ein.  
  
Ja, gut, Draco war bewusst, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge Interesse an ihm hatte, aber anscheinend erkannte er die Gefahren nicht, die sie mit sich zogen, wenn sie sich auf einander einließen. Doch hatten diese Risiken noch einen Wert, sollte eine echte Liebe zwischen den beiden bestehen?  
  
Früher, vor wenigen Jahren, schien dem jungen Malfoy alles noch so fern zu sein. Er dachte sich, dass er seinem *Feind* niemals so nahe kommen würde. Er glaubte, sein geheimer Wunsch würde auf ewig im Dunkel bleiben und unter keinen Umständen zur Realität werden. Und nun?  
  
Was brachten ihm die Träume und Wünsche, wenn er sie dennoch nicht verwirklichen durfte. Das einzige Mittel zu seiner Freiheit, war diese Welt. Einzig und alleine hier könnte etwas passieren, nur sollten sie wieder in ihre eigene Welt zurückkehren, wäre alles zerstört.  
  
Er wollte nicht wieder zurück. Draco wollte nicht wieder nach Hogwarts, zu seiner Familie und zur anderen Realität zurück. Er hatte keine Lust einem alten, Gestörten zu dienen, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als alle Muggel zu töten - von denen es so wie so zu viele gab, um wirklich alle zu vernichten - und die Weltherrschaft an sich zu ziehen!  
  
Der Blonde musste zugeben, dass er gewisse Abneigungen gegen Muggeln und Schlammblüter hatte, aber das war nur seine Erziehung. Sein Vater brachte ihn bei, was gut und böse ist und diese Ansichten hatte er nun, wenn auch nicht vollkommen, übernommen. Wer weiß, ob er jemals einen Zauberer und einen Muggel als gleichwertig ansehen würde, was zu 99,9% mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall war.  
  
Was den Slytherin am meisten störte, war dass er sich gegen Harry stellen müsste und wenn das stimmte, was sein Vater ihm erzählte, dann war dieser ebenso ein Schlammblut. Jedoch eines welches der Blonde vom ganzen Herzen liebte und bei dem es ihm völlig egal war, wie der Familienstammbaum des anderen aussah.  
  
Seufzend stand er auf. Wahrscheinlich würde er für die heutige Nacht keinen Schlaf finden. Mit seiner hergezauberten Decke schlenderte er zum See. Dort konnte er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wachte auf, als die Sonne bereits durch die Blätter hindurch schien und den Waldraum erhellte. Verschlafen blickte er sich um und erkannte dass fast alle bis auf Hermione und Ron schliefen. Die zwei küssten sich gerade, also wollte der Dunkelhaarige sie nicht weiter beobachten und ließ seinen Blick weiterhin durch die Runde schweifen. Wie ihn auffiel waren Draco, Blaise und Malcom verschwunden.  
  
Die Frage, wohin sie gegangen waren, erübrigte sich schnell ...  
  
"Blaise! Malcom! Ihr seit tot!!"  
  
Sofort waren die restlichen drei wach und verfolgten mit ihren Augen, wie die zwei Ernannten kichernd an ihnen vorbei sausten. Man musste nicht lange rätseln, was geschehen war, dass Draco die beiden zum Tode verurteilte, denn kurz darauf stapfte er pitschnass an den Schlafplätzen vorbei. Sein wütender Blick sprach Bände und Harry konnte sich vorstellen was passiert war.  
  
Mittlerweilen hatte sich Pansy zwischen die drei gestellt und Draco eines Besseren belehrt. Er hingegen stand lediglich mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte wütend zu Boden, während ihm nasse Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen und Wasser von seiner Kleidung tropfte. Der Gryffindor fand ihn, so wie er im Moment war, niedlich und vernahm ein warmes Gefühl von seinen Wangen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er soeben rot anlief.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie gingen nun seit zwei Stunden durch den Wald und ein Ende war noch immer nicht in Sicht. Dafür ertönte auf einmal Musik, was alle neun anhalten ließ. Verwundert schauten sie in alle Richtungen, denn es schien, als würde der Gesang von überall herkommen. Harry spürte, wie in seiner Brust etwas aufflammte und lief nach rechts, weil er das starke Gefühl hatte, dass ihn von dort aus etwas rief.  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm, da es schlecht wäre, wenn sie den einzigen Zauberstabträger unter ihnen verlieren würden. Der Gryffindor verlangsamte sein Tempo vor einem Vorhang aus Schlingpflanzen und schritt langsam darauf zu. Wie hypnotisiert streckte er die Hand nach dem Gewächs aus und hob es an. Dann verschwand er dahinter.  
  
Draco war der erste, der ihm nachging. Er stand neben Harry auf einer Klippe und hatte eine Aussicht auf ein nicht all' zu tiefes Tal, bestehend aus einer größeren Lichtung, wo ein Fluss durchlief. Kleine Vögel zwitscherten und flogen an einer wunderschönen Frau herum. Dieses Wesen saß auf einem mit Moos bewachsenen, großen Stein, ihr langes, gewelltes, mahagonibraunes Haar fiel ihr locker über die Schultern, der Rock des cremefarbenen Kleides lag über den Stein ausgebreitet. Ihrer haselnussbraunen Augen strahlen Freude aus und ihre sanfte Stimme schallte durch den Wald und ließ eine Harmonie zwischen Tier, Mensch und Pflanze entstehen.  
  
Als Harry endlich seinen Blick von ihr löste und hinter sich blickte, so fiel ihm auf, das der Rest auch schon angekommen waren und zu diesem nymphenähnlichen Wesen schauten. Er spürte Dracos Augen, welche ihn musterten und sah sogleich in diese. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, sein Atem war unregelmäßig und schnell. Was war nur mit ihm los? So reagierte er bisher noch nie, wenn er in diese graublauen Augen blickte.  
  
War das vielleicht ... Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder dem Wesen, welches die ganze Zeit über sang. Reagierte er vielleicht so auf Grund eines Zaubers? ... Oder hatte Draco ihn verhext? Nun ja, auf eine bestimmte Weise hatte er es schon getan, nur ... so stark hatte Harry bisher noch nie reagiert.  
  
Auf einmal stoppte die Musik und Männer und Frauen, die alle cremefarbene Kleidung trugen erschienen. Hinter den Schülern standen unerwarteterweise zwei Männer, die Stabwaffen, welche Sperren glichen, trugen und deuteten ihnen wortlos an, mitzukommen. Die neun taten, wie ihnen geheißen und folgten den Männern hinab, wo die Frau, welche sie bis langen mit einem Lied unterhalten hatte, die Schüler bereits erwartete.  
  
"Seid willkommen, Fremde.", grüßte sie freundlich mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
  
"Wir haben euch seit eurer Ankunft in Daria (die Mächtige) erwartet, doch zuerst musstet ihr aus Oden (der Rasende) fliehen, das Land des ewigen Eises passieren, über die Schlucht der Rebellen, auch genannt Caligo(lat.Finsternis), wandern und dann hier her nach Napaeae (lat.Nymphen der Bergtäler) gekommen.", setzte sie fort und fügte hinzu, "Und nun feiern wir euer Erscheinen. Bleibt hier und ruht euch aus. Euer Weg war anstrengend und hat euch mit Sicherheit viel Kraft gekostet."  
  
Hermione sprach als erste, "Dann heißt diese Welt also Daria? Wie konnte es überhaupt passieren, dass wir hier her gelangen konnten und warum wussten sie von uns?"  
  
"Ganz einfach ...", begann das weibliche Wesen, welches scheinbar die Anführerin des ganzen Stammes war. "Die Rebellen hatten euch beschworen, damit ihr zu uns kommt und uns helft."  
  
"Rebellen? Welche Rebellen?", fragte Blaise.  
  
Sie erklärte, "Die Rebellen sind wie ihr. Die nennen sich deshalb Rebellen, weil sie von den Hohepriestern unterdrückt werden. Regnator (lat. Herrscher), der oberste Hohepriester lässt viele der Rebellen verfolgen und töten. Jene die sich ihm anschließen verschwinden eines Tages und kehren nie wieder zurück. Auch wir Nymphen müssen unter Regnators Herrschaft leiden."  
  
"Wenn es tatsächlich diesen Regnator und diese Rebellen gibt ..." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der auf die weibliche Nymphe zutrat und weiter sprach. " ... warum sind wird weder dem einen, noch den anderen begegnet?"  
  
"Weil die nicht in den Gebieten leben, wo ihr bis langen wart. Die Rebellen sind in Licentia (lat. Freiheit) und die Festung der Hohepriester liegt im benachbarten Capta (lat. gefangen). Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn einer meiner Gelehrten euch Daria erklärt. Nachdem viele eurer Fragen beantwortet sind, wird es ein Fest geben, bei dem wir euch alle feiern, aber nun lasset euch von zwei meiner Untertanen zu Praecor (von lat. Lehrer) geleiten."  
  
Wie befohlen tauchten zwei bewaffnete, männliche Nymphen auf und gingen vor. Die neun Schüler hatten keine andere Wahl, als ihnen zu folgen. Vielleicht würde dieser Praecor ihnen mehr Aufschluss geben.  
  
tbc 


	12. Die geheimen Kraefte der Nymphen

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom  
  
Ich möchte meinen Reviewern danken!  
  
@Shenendoah: Nur Geduld. Meine eine Beta-Leserin drängt mich eh schon die ganze Zeit und behauptet, dass jedes Kapitel mies wäre, nur weil sie noch nicht zusammen sind. Außerdem, so lange wird's nicht mehr dauern. *g* Zu den Worterklärungen ... *beschämt zu Boden schau* Ich wollte sie am Anfang hinsetzen und habe sie eigentlich nur für mich so aufgeschrieben, dass ich später die Bedeutung nicht extra herauspicken muss, nur .... ich habe dann darauf vergessen .... *mit dem Zaunpfahl wink* Gott, wenn ich noch mehr schreibe, steht da mehr, als im Kapitel, aber eines muss ich noch sagen. Ja, Regnator ist Voldemort sehr ähnlich. Man dachte sich, die (nun) Neun wären von diesem Ärger erlöst. Von wegen! *Muahahahaha!!!*  
  
@maddyfan: Wie ich bereits sagte, so lange dauert's nicht mehr, bis sie zusammen kommen. Wie ich das aber darstelle, muss ich mir noch überlegen.  
  
11. Die geheimen Kräfte der Nymphen  
  
"Nun ..." Eine männliche Nymphe mit langem, mittelbraunen Haar (welches zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war), einem ebenso langem Bart, welche eine dunkelgrüne Robe trug, drehte sich langsam zu den neun Jugendlichen aus einer anderen Welt um. Er warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu, wand sich dann ab und begann zu sprechen,  
  
"Ihr wollt also wissen, wie Daria aussieht und welche Wesen sie bewohnen. Da gibt es so viel zu erzählen ... Am besten ihr setzt euch für's Erste ...", mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wies er auf die vielen Stühle, die in seinem *Schreibplatz* standen.  
  
In diesem Raum standen viele kleine und große Tische, Kommoden und Sessel, und auf fast allen lag ein Stapel an Blättern, die mit Karten und Notizen beschriftet waren. An der Wand über einem der großen Tische (de auch voller Blätterstapel war) hing eine Karte, die (so schien es) Daria zeigte. Die Fenster befanden sich weiter oben, sonst würde, dank des Blätterwerks, kein Licht in diesen Raum eindringen.  
  
Die Schüler sahen sich alle um, ehe sie schließlich Platz nahmen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Praecor widmeten. Dieser holt einen Zeigestab aus einer Ecke, klatschte die Spitze davon auf die Mitte der Karte und erläuterte, "Hier ..." Ein kontrollierender Blick seiner Seits ging durch die Runde, ob auch jeder aufpasste. " ... ist Napaeae, das Reich der Nymphen, erschaffen durch die ehemalige Herrscherin, Napaeae ..."  
  
Ron konnte nicht widerstehen, lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber und murmelte, "Ist schwer zu erraten, wie sie auf den Namen dieses Dorfes gekommen ist ..."  
  
Ein lautes Räuspern, ließ beide Jungen zu Praecor schauen, welcher polterte, "Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mir zuhören, auch wenn sie die legendären Menschen aus der fremden Welt sein sollen."  
  
"Legendäre Menschen?", warf Hermione ein.  
  
Der jetzige *Lehrer* ging auf ihre Frage ein, "Ja, eine Legende besagt, dass zehn junge Menschen eines Tages in unsere Welt kommen würden, um uns aus unserer Miesere zu helfen. Die junge Penelope hat es wohl geschafft, euch zu uns zu rufen, was meiner Meinung nach schon an der Zeit war."  
  
Er stellte sich zu einem Fester (das einzige große, welches weiter unten lag und nicht vin Blätterstapeln verdeckt wurde), wo er einen Ausblick über Napaeae hatte und setzte fort, "Regnator ist ein schrecklicher Mensch. Er hatte alle Erwachsenen töten lassen, nur um an der Macht zu bleiben. Die Rebellen sind ungefähr in eurem Alter, der Älteste unter ihnen, der Anführer, Damian, ist gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt. Vor acht Jahren überrollte Regnator mit seinem Heer die Städte und Dörfer und ließ alle Menschen, ab dem Alter von 25 Jahren hinrichten. Wer sich ihm anschloss durfte weiterleben, aber man erzählt sich, dass er sogar diese früher, oder später beseitigt. Seitdem mussten die menschlichen Kinder für sich selber sorgen. Viele, die ein starkes Herz haben, so wie Damian, überlebten die Jahre. Andere, wenige wussten nicht wohin und fielen wilden Bestien, oder den beflügelten Salotak, die unter dem Sumpf leben, in die Hände. Es ist schon merkwürdig, zu wissen, dass Regnator nur Menschen tötet, die restlichen Rassen und Völker jedoch verschont. Niemand kennt seine Beweggründe und nur wer seine Augen öffnet und über die Grenzen seines Dorfes blickt, sieht was da draußen vor sich geht. Unsere jetzige Herrscherin, weiß vieles dank meiner Hilfe, doch so manche Dinge verschweige ich ihr. Es würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht interessieren ..."  
  
Stille. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Alle dachten über die Worte nach, die gefallen waren. Nur leise und zögern drang Malcolms Stimme an die Ohren der Anwesenden. "Wie können wir den Menschen hier helfen? Wir können nicht einmal zaubern, da wir keine Zauberstäbe haben."  
  
"Zauberstäbe?" Praecor wand sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich dem Jungen zu, der diese törichte Frage stellte. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Zauberstäbe sind, aber zum zaubern braucht ihr diese nicht. Alle Menschen hier können Zaubern."  
  
"Wie?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Hmmmm .... das weiß ich leider selber nicht so genau. Da müsstet ihr zu den Rebellen reisen und diese fragen. Ich glaube, dass sie sich in drei Stufen einteilen. Wie das nun ist, kann ich euch leider nicht erklären. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann können manche mittels Gedanken zaubern. Oder? -Nein wartet. Nur einer, kann mit der reinen Gedankenkraft zaubern. Und zwar Regnator."  
  
"Seltsam ..." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der sprach. "Pansy, Harry und ich, konnten auch mit Gedankenkraft zaubern. So haben wir diese geflügelten Biester besiegt."  
  
"Das ist unmöglich. Ihr müsst noch etwas anderes gemacht haben...",überlegte Praecor.  
  
"Natürlich ist es möglich", beschwerte der Blonde sich. "Sonst würden wir wohl kaum hier sitzen."  
  
"Nein, nein ...", bestand der Nymph. "Vielleicht habt ihr irgendwelche Handbewegungen gemacht. Oder etwas gesagt."  
  
Pansy fiel ein, "Ja, immer wenn ich einen Sal... irgendwas gegen die Wand sausen ließ, habe ich dazu meine Hände bewegt."  
  
"Stimmt, das habe ich auch.", schloss Harry sich an.  
  
Nun lagen aller Aufmerksamkeit bei dem Slytherin, auf dass er diesem Geständnis zustimmte. Er tat es jedoch nicht, sondern blieb stumm und verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust. Sei es nun, wegen seinem Stolz, oder weil er sich einbildete, es wäre nur seine Gedanken gewesen, die alles bewerkstelligten.  
  
Praecor ließ sich davon nicht beirren und setzte fort, "Ja, das wird dann wohl eine dieser Stufen gewesen sein, und wenn ich richtig liege, dann ist Regnator auf der höchsten. Da wundert es keinen mehr, dass er so viel Macht hat. Nun denn ... gibt es noch Fragen?"  
  
Schweigen. Alle Fragen waren vorerst beantwortet, deshalb schlug der Nymph vor, "Gut, dann lasst uns zu den anderen stoßen."  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie über die Treppen, wie sie auch zu dieser *Schreibstätte*, die auf einem Baum lag, gekommen waren. Der einzige Sinn und Zeck an diesem hochgelegenen Ort war, dass Praecor so viel besser wertvolles Wissen, über die Welt sammeln konnte.  
  
Unten angekommen, teilten sich ihre Wege. Ron und Hermione machten sich auf den Weg, um sich umzuschauen. Dasselbe taten auch Seamus, Dean, Blaise und Malcom. Anscheinend verstanden die Vier sich wirklich prächtig. Zu Pansy kam ein männlicher Nymph und lächelte sie charmant an.  
  
"Darf ich diesem schönen Wesen unsere Stadt zeigen?", fragte er und lächelte sie noch immer an.  
  
Sie begann zu kichern, was Dracos Meinung nach, völlig untypisch für das Mädchen war. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen antwortete sie, "Gerne."  
  
Er bot ihr seinen Arm und sie nahm an. Dann verschwanden sie in der Menge und ließen Harry und Draco alleine. Diese warfen sich fragende Blicke zu und der Blonde murmelte, "So kenne ich sie gar nicht..."  
  
Leider war ihnen keine gemeinsame Zeit vergönnt, denn Sekunden später trat ein weiterer Nymph zu ihnen und überbrachte an Harry folgende Botschaft: "Unsere Herrscherin möchte mit euch sprechen. Bitte, folgt mir."  
  
Schulterzuckend tat Harry wie ihm geheißen und stand kurz darauf vor der Nymphe, die ihn und die anderen in dieses Tal gelockt hatte. Sie thronte auf einem aus Blättern bestehenden Gebilde und trug, als Krone, einen Kranz aus silbernen Blüten. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen strahlten Wärme und Freude aus und ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut verlieh ihr ein aristokratisches Ansehen.  
  
Mit einer sanften Stimme grüßte sie, "Sei willkommen."  
  
Eine Handbewegung von ihr reichte und alle Anwesenden verließen den Raum. Harry stand etwas unbeholfen in der Mitte des Raumes und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Sie ... wollten mich sprechen ...?", stammelte er schließlich.  
  
Die Nymphe lächelte und bot ihm an, "Setz dich doch. Ich möchte alles von dir und deinen Freunden erfahren. Erzähle doch, wie erging es euch bis langen in unserer Welt. Praecor berichtete mir vieles, jedoch nicht alles."  
  
"Nun ..." Er nahm neben ihr Platz. "Wir hatten viele Probleme ... zuerst mussten wir uns vor Riesenechsen hüten und später auch vor ihnen fliehen, dann mussten wir die Eiswüste durchqueren ..."  
  
"Das Land des ewigen Eises ...", warf sie ein und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. Erwartend schaute sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick an.  
  
Den Blick gen Boden gerichtet und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend fuhr er fort, "Dann kamen wir zu dieser Schlucht, wo wir einen von uns verloren. Er stürzte in die Tiefe, um Dracos Leben zu wahren."  
  
Draco. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ein drängendes Gefühl, auch Sehnsucht genannt, stieg in dem Jungen auf. Sein Herz schrie förmlich nach dem Blonden. Ob er sich gerade einsam fühlte? Vielleicht machte sich auch eine schöne Nymphe an ihn heran, während Harry hier sitzen und von seinen Erlebnissen erzählen muss.  
  
Nun mischte sich zu der Sehnsucht die pure Eifersucht. //Wehe auch nur ein Lebewesen fasst MEINEN Draco an!//, dachte er sich verärgert und bekam gar nicht mit, dass die Nymphenherrscherin vergebens versucht, ihn zu bezirzen und seine Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu gewinnen.  
  
Sie tat alles. Sie warf ihm verführerische Blicke zu, streifte ihn mit ihrer Hand, oder dem Fuß des Öfteren ach so zufällig, seufzte so häufig und laut herum, dass es schon auffällig wurde und verzweifelte daran, dass ihre willkürliche Anziehungskraft (der einzige *Zauber* der Nymphen) bei ihm überhaupt keine Wirkung zeigte.  
  
Es ärgerte sie, dass er anscheinend mit seinen Gedanken Meilen weit weg war, deshalb stieß sie ihn unsanft mit dem Ellebogen in den Arm und erinnerte, "Und weiter? Was ist nach dem Verlust deines Freundes geschehen?"  
  
Harry sah ihr in die Augen, schaffte es dennoch durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Die Nymphe seufzte laut auf und raunte entnervt, "Schon gut, dann wirkt es nicht ..."  
  
Dieses Mal schaute er sie an. "Was wirkt nicht?"  
  
Sie stand auf, ging einpaar Schritte, drehte sich zu ihm um und erklärte, "Wir Nymphen haben die Gabe jedes beliebige Wesen nach Wunsch anzuziehen. Wir müssen es nur wollen und dann sollte die ausgewählte Person uns verfallen, außer ..."  
  
Sie stellte sich vor ihn und beugte sich nach vorne. Lockend hauchte sie, "Außer die Person empfindet für jemanden wahre Liebe ... und das ist bei dir der Fall. Darf ich fragen, wer der oder die Glückliche ist?"  
  
Verwirrt fragte der Gryffindor, "Unter euch ist gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe etwas normales?"  
  
Die Herrscherin setzte sich neben ihm auf ihren Thron. "Es ist belanglos, wer an wen Interesse hat. Ob nun Mann an Frau, oder Mann an Mann und Frau an Frau. Wir Nymphen sehen da keinen Unterschied. Bei den Menschen ist das anders. Manche können sich an die Tatsache, dass man auch das eigene Geschlecht lieben kann, nicht gewöhnen, aber nun zurück zu dir, wen liebst du?"  
  
Unter ihrem prüfenden Blick fühlte er sich noch mehr unwohl, als zuvor. Zu seiner Rettung platzte Praecor herein, verbeugte sich knapp und begann aufgeregt zu berichten, "My Lady, ich bringe schreckliche Kunde. Regnator hat 23 Rebellen gefangen genommen und hinrichten lassen. Weiteres kam mir zu Ohren, dass er nun nicht nur die Rebellen bekämpfen möchte, sondern jedes Gebiet Darias Stück für Stück einnehmen möchte."  
  
Sie reagierte so, wie man es von einer Königin erwartete und fragte, "Wie weit ist er schon vorgedrungen?"  
  
"Noch nimmt er die Dörfer der Rebellen ein, doch man munkelt, dass 5 Legionen sich ins Reich der Elfen vorgewagt haben.", erläuterte er aufgeregt. Weiteres fügte er hinzu, "My Lady, wenn er es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, das Reich der Elfen zu besetzen, dann dauert es nur wenige Tage, bis seine Untergebenen unser Tal überfluten."  
  
"Sage meinem Volk noch nichts davon. Ich will, dass du die legendären Menschen morgen nach Licentia begleitest. Ihr werdet bei Morgengrauen aufbrechen, und nun gehe. Zeige nichts von unserer Besorgnis."  
  
"Ja, My Lady." Er verbeugte sich nochmals und verließ umgehen den Raum. Die Nymphe wandte sich an Harry. "Ich bitte dich, dass du niemanden von diesem Gespräch erzählst. Kehre zu deinen Freunden zurück, aber verliere kein Wort darüber. Teile ihnen lediglich mit, dass ihr morgen früh weiterreisen werdet. Du bist entlassen."  
  
"D...danke ..." Etwas verdattert über den Informationsfluss, den er soeben erhalten hatte, ging er ins Freie hinaus und marschierte gedankenverloren im Reich der Nymphen herum.  
  
Eine ihm bekannte Stimme zog seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. So lächerlich sein Verhalten war, er sprang schnell hinter ein großes Fass und lugte vorsichtig hervor. Mitten am Weg vor ihm blieb derjenige stehen, den er vom Hören her erkannt hatte. Draco.  
  
Hinter dem Blonden lief eine außerordentlich schöne Nymphe er, die sich schließlich an einen Arm klammerte und ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. Wie eine riesige Welle der tosenden See überschwemmte Harry bei diesem Anblick das Gefühl der Eifersucht. //Wusste ich's doch!!// dachte er sich im Rausche seiner Emotionen.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort, welches die Beiden verlautbarten, wollte er hören. Angestrengt lauschte er.  
  
"Willst du wirklich nicht zu meinem Lieblingsplatz mit? Ich kann dir auch unser Reich zeigen, wenn du willst.", bot sie freundlich an.  
  
Der Slytherin murrte, "Zum hundertsten und tausendsten Mal, NEIN. DANKE! Ich denke, dass wir die selbe Sprache sprechen, also nerv mich nicht andauernd. Ich habe kein Interesse an dir. Wer weiß, ob du überhaupt reinblütig bist? Und magische Kräfte hast du sowieso nicht. Deshalb kannst du deine kläglichen Versuche gleich abbrechen und verschwinden."  
  
Obwohl es für den Gryffindor unüblich war, formten sich seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Lächeln. Hatte die blöde Kuh etwa keine Chancen bei Draco? Oh welch ein Pech! - Die Schadenfreude stieg in Harry an und vermischte sich mit Euphorie. Ihm war klar, was diese Ablehnung bedeutete.  
  
Draco war verliebt! VERLIEBT! ...Und es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wer davon betroffen war. Die Euphorie kletterte bei dem Gryffindor ins Unermessliche. Draco liebte ... ihn! Vielleicht war es etwas voreilig jetzt schon Schlüsse zu ziehen, jedoch die Fakten sprachen für sich.  
  
Nun stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie zusammenkämen. Dank seiner zunehmenden Ungeduld, wünschte der Junge sich, es wäre heute Nacht der Fall. Er hoffte, dass es so wäre, obgleich er wusste, dass Draco niemals so schnell über seinen Schatten springen würde. Die nächsten Tage, Wochen, wie lange sie auch immer bräuchten, würden für den einzigen Potter eine Qual, wenn nicht gar die Hölle werden.  
  
Wieder zog Draco Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!" Entnervt eilte der Blonde davon und ließ eine enttäuschte Nymphe zurück. Der Gryffindor entschied sich, den Slytherin erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen und machte sich auf, um seine Freunde zu suchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Das Fest begann. Riesige Schalen in denen Feuer brannte, Tische und Stühle kunstvoll aus Holz geschnitzt, Essen, welches auf Tellern auf den Tischen platziert war und Fässer mit einer Flüssigkeit, die dem Alkohol ähnlich war, standen auf der großen Lichtung. Nymphen traten mit den merkwürdigsten Instrumenten auf und begannen eine (mittelalterliche) Musik zu spielen, viele Andere tanzten, unterhielten sich, oder aßen und tranken.  
  
Die Tische waren im Kreis angeordnet und in der Mitte befand sich die sogenannte Tanzfläche. Ganz vorne unterbrach ein langer Tisch die Rundung des Kreises. An ihm hatten die Herrscherin und die neun Ehrengäste Platz genommen.  
  
Das Essen war etwas ungewohnt, schmeckte jedoch genauso gut, wie in ihrer eigenen Welt. Harry saß direkt neben der Nymphenkönigin, neben ihm thronten Ron, Hermione, Pansy und Draco. Auf der anderen Seite, der Herrscherin saßen Seamus, Dean, Blaise und Malcom.  
  
Die Nymphe empfahl Harry, "Hier, probiere diesen Vinum, er schmeckt vorzüglich."  
  
Dankend nickend nahm er den silbernen Kelch an und führte ihn an seine Lippen. In der Tat, der leicht süßliche Geschmack könnte einen glatt süchtig machen. Der Gryffindor hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit den Kelch zu leeren, denn eine kleine Nymphe (in Menschenjahren wäre sie 7 Jahre alt) stand vor ihm und fragt ihn kindlich, "Tanzt du mit mir?"  
  
Tanzen? Er konnte sich nur einmal daran erinnern, als er tanzen musste, und das war vor drei Jahren. Schön und gut, wenn man diesen Wunsch bei ihm äußerte, nur ... er konnte nicht tanzen! Es gab jedoch etwas, das ihn zustimmen ließ. Drei kleine Mädchen huschten zu Draco und nerven ihn so lange, bis er sichtlich genervt, aufstand und mit ihnen zu Tanzfläche ging.  
  
Das Lied war schnell zu Ende, was Harry schade fand, denn ein verzweifelter Draco, der zugleich mit drei jungen Nymphen tanzen musste, war etwas einmaliges. Besonders süß war er, als die drei begannen sich um ihn zu streiten und er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht fuhr, als Zeichen das die Quälgeister ihm ziemlich am Nerv gingen. Das Mädchen, mit dem Harry tanzte, war lieb. Sie lächelte glücklich und hopste eher, als richtige Tanzschritte zu machen. Das Unangenehme dabei war, dass sie ihm mehrmals auf die Füße trat.  
  
Die Musikgruppe beendete das Lied und wollte zu einem neues ansetzen, als die Königin sich erhob und sich ebenfalls zur Tanzfläche begab. Das war das Zeichen dafür, dass sie ein besonderes Lied spielen sollten. Alle Kleinen verließen (wenn auch maulend) die Fläche und gingen mit den anderen spielen, oder sahen zu.  
  
Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie Draco sich davonstahl und folgt ihm unauffällig. Bevor auch er in den Schatten der Bäume untertauchte, bekam er noch mit, wie Pansy sich mit diesem Nymph zum Tanz aufstellte. Nun wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, warum sie sich so merkwürdig benahm.  
  
tbc 


	13. Der Kuss

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom,  
  
Ich möchte wieder einmal meinen Reviewern danken!  
  
@Ayida: Freue dich nur, es wird etwas geschehen ... *g*  
  
@maddyfan: So, die Wartezeit ist jetzt endlich vorbei.  
  
@ALL: Sorry Leute, dass ich 1. so lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe, 2. mich so sehr verspäte. Ich kann nichts dafür, da mich einerseits die Schule belagert und andererseits für einige Tage das Internet nicht funktioniert hatte, dass ich nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen konnte. Das nächste Kapitel SOLLTE (wenn es keine weiteren Hindernisse gibt) am Montag im Internet sein.  
  
So! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
12. Der Kuss  
  
Seine Füße trugen ihn weit, bis zu der einen Lichtung, wo sie auf die Nymphenherrscherin getroffen waren. Dort saß der blonde Slytherin auf dem Stein und starrte wie immer zum Firmament empor. Wieder einmal wirkte er unschuldig und unnahbar, doch dieses Mal sah er auch einsam aus, dass man ihn man liebsten in den Arm nehmen und an sich drücken möchte.  
  
Tollpatschigerweise stolperte Harry über eine Wurzel, die man bei dieser Dunkelheit schwer sehen konnte, und legte eine Bauchlandung hin. Von dem dumpfen Knall aufgeschreckt wandte Draco sich dem Gryffindor zu, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Ja, ja, alles bestens.", gab Harry vor und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
  
Beide blickten in die Augen des anderen und waren scheinbar um jedes Wort verlegen, denn niemand wagte es die Stille, welche zwischen ihnen herrschte zu brechen. Erst als der Blonde sich umdrehte und zum Stein zurückkehren wollte, bemerkte der Dunkle, "Du suchst wohl gerne die Einsamkeit."  
  
Der Angesprochene ließ sich so nieder, dass er seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht schaute und stimmte zu, "Scheint so ..." Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder den Sternen, dessen Licht die Nacht erhellte ('mal abgesehen vom Mond).  
  
"Und du sucht anscheinend gerne mich.", konterte er dann.  
  
Harry lief rot and und dankte der Nacht für ihre Finsternis. Nicht die Fassung verlierend gestand er, "Ja, du verschwindest mir zu oft." Der Blonde sah ihn mit gehobener Braue an und der Gryffindor fügte stammelnd hinzu, "ähm .. diese Welt ist schließlich gefährlich und ... da ... kann dir ja ... etwas ... passieren ..."  
  
Halb höhnend brachte der Slytherin die Sache auf den Punkt, "Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Wie niedlich. Und ich dachte, du würdest mich hassen."  
  
Natürlich wusste er selber, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war, aber er wollte etwas mit dem Jungen spielen. Harry erkannte dies nicht und verteidigte sich, "Dich hassen? Ich dachte, dir wäre klar, dass ich dich nicht hasse."  
  
Provozierend hob Draco den Kopf und meinte arrogant, "Und was war mit den letzten Jahren? Bei dem, was du mir alles angetan hattest, konnte man nur daraus schließen, dass du mich hasst."  
  
Seufzend ließ sich der Dunkle auf der anderen Seite des Steins nieder, dass er dem Blonden den Rücken zukehrte und ging nicht auf ihn ein. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass sich die Situation zwischen uns allen verändert hat. Und das alleinig nur, weil wir in diese Welt gelangt sind... Erstaunlich, wie sehr sich der Mensch verändern kann, wenn er anderen näher kommt, als ihm lieb ist."  
  
Der Slytherin drehte sich seinem Gegenüber zu, "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Harry tat es ihm gleich, "Wir, Draco, wir haben uns doch sehr gewandelt ... früher wären wir niemals so ruhig nebeneinander gesessen, sondern hätten uns schon längst mit Flüchen beworfen."  
  
"Wer weiß ... vielleicht würde ich dich jetzt noch attackieren, hätte ich meinen Zauberstab." Ein schiefes Lächeln konnte er nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Der Dunkle schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es. Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab."  
  
"Ach nicht. Wie schade. Jetzt habe ich schon meine Ekelhaftigkeit verloren.", schmollte der Blonde gespielt.  
  
"Verloren? Mir scheint du hattest nie eine besessen.", witzelte der Gryffindor, auch wenn er es teilweise ernst meinte.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Draco mit einer neutralen Stimme.  
  
"Nun ja ...", begann Harry. "Du warst zwar des öfteren mies und gemein, aber sonst ... Bei den Mädchen scheint du ja beliebt zu sein, egal wie du dich verhältst."  
  
"Spielst du auf etwas bestimmtes an?"  
  
"Ich habe dich und die Nymphe heute gesehen.", gestand der Dunkle. "Weißt du, dass es kein Zufall war, dass du nicht gleich wie Pansy reagiert hast?"  
  
Der Slytherin war sichtlich verwirrt, "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Der Befragte erklärte, "Die Nymphen haben so eine ähnliche Wirkung, wie die Veelas, nur mit dem unterschied, dass ihre Wirkung nicht permanent ist, sondern sich nur auf die auserwählte Person bezieht. Die Nymphe hatte versucht dich zu verlocken, nur das klappte nicht. Willst du wissen warum?"  
  
Ein stummes Nicken genügte zur Antwort.  
  
"Weil du jemanden liebst. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum es bei dir, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Blaise und Malcolm nicht wirkt."  
  
"Und bei dir?" Ein seltsames Gefühl, auch Hoffnung genannt, stieg in dem Blonden hoch. Harry wollte antworten, doch ...  
  
"Harry?!" Pünktlich, wie ein fünf Uhr Zug, trat Ron aus dem Gebüsch und fragte sogleich, "Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
Draco stand auf und antwortete entnervt, "Reden du Volldämel, oder wonach sieht es sonst aus."  
  
Woher bloß diese plötzliche Gereiztheit kam...?  
  
Harry sprang ebenfalls auf, "Was willst du Ron?"  
  
"Hermione ist voll verzweifelt. Pansy turtelt nur mehr mit diesem Nymphen herum und ignoriert Mione vollständig. Ich wollte dich nur um Hilfe bitten, dass du auch mit Mione redest.", bracht der Rotschopf hervor.  
  
"Aso ... ähm ...", begann der Dunkle, jedoch ein Nymph erschien neben Ron und wandte sich an den blonden Slytherin, "Praecor wünscht euch zu sprechen."  
  
Der Angesprochene winkte ab, "Gleich, ich komme gleich."  
  
Er drehte sich Harry zu, "Also? Haben sie bei dir eine Wirkung?"  
  
Der Befragte schritt zu Ron, der ihn ungeduldig anstarrte und lachte, "Nein, nicht die geringste."  
  
Dann ging er. Draco wusste sofort was diese Antwort bedeutete. Harry liebte ihn ... und er entfernte sich immer mehr von ihm, wollte weg, weg mit seinem Kumpel Ron. Dem Blonden gefiel dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht und er tat etwas, was er sonst nie machen würde.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken trat er einpaar Schritte nach vorne, packte den Gryffindor am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück, dass dieser fast gegen ihn prallte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte seine Lippen mit den eigenen und schloss die Augen. In ihm schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren, in seinem Magen kribbelte es und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse.  
  
Den Gedanken, was er da machte, verbannte er sofort in die dunkelste Ecke. Während er den dunkelhaarigen Junge mit der einen Hand festhielt, legte er die andere in dessen Kreuz und drückte ihn fester an sich. Er forderte Einlass, welcher ihm sofort gewehrt wurde und etwas unbeholfen stupste seine Zunge gegen die Harrys. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er dachte, es würde gleich stehen bleiben und das Kribbeln im Bauch war so stark, dass seine Knie bereits weich wurden und drohten nachzugeben.  
  
Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie die Unendlichkeit vorkam, löste er sich vom dem Jungen, lehnte mit der Stirn gegen der des anderen und wisperte, "Hast du jemals etwas getan, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken?"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und blickten in diese wunderschönen eisgrauen Augen. "Ja, oft genug. Leider ... Und du?"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. Er lächelte! Und zwar nicht hämisch, nicht schadenfroh, sondern neutral. Dann trat er um einpaar Schritte in Richtung des Nymphen und antwortete, "Das war das erste Mal."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit dem Nymph mit. Harry starrte ihm nach, während ein entsetzter Ron auf ihn zu trat. Hauchend stellte er fest, "Er hat dich geküsst ... und du ..."  
  
Mit einem Breitmaulfroschgrinsen beendete der Angesprochene, "...habe ihn auch geküsst, ganz recht. Uff ... und wie er küssen kann. Mir sind beinahe die Knie weich geworden."  
  
"Nur so als Frage ...", begann der Rotschopf. "Er, Draco Malfoy, hat dich ... na-du-weißt-schon ... jedes Mädchen würde da durchdrehen, also ... wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Nur so als Frage ..."  
  
"Ruhig bleiben?" Harry seufzte tief und sank dann auf die Knie, da diese ihn nicht mehr halten konnten. Der Gryffindor schaute auf. "Antwort genug?"  
  
~*~  
  
Der Morgen graute, als Draco aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Er sah um sich und erblickte einen schlafenden Harry. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er erinnerte sich mit Freuden an den vorherigen Abend, an dem er ihn geküsst hatte. Leider, wollte Praecor mit ihm reden, was bis in die Morgenstunden hinein dauerte. Raus kam dabei so wie so nur eine Diskussion, wie weit die magischen Fähigkeiten des Jungen gingen. Zu seinem Pech stellte sich heraus, dass er, genauso wie die anderen, seine Hände benutzte. (In Mitten des Wortgefechts schwang er beide Hände und ließ so einen Stuhl voller Blätter explodieren. Danach war er still ...)  
  
Der Blonde erhob sich und beschloss einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Tal zu machen. Unterwegs traf er auf Tiere, die denen aus seiner Welt gleich waren, wie Rehe, Hasen, Vögel und weitere solche Wesen. Wieder einmal gelangte er zur Lichtung, wie in der letzten Nacht, aber dieses Mal saß jemand auf dem Stein. Es war die Nymphenherrscherin.  
  
Sie stützte sich hinten auf ihren Händen ab, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und hatte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt. Ihr gewelltes Haar glänzte rötlich und bildete zur blassen Haut einen schönen Kontrast. Sie sah wie ein höhergestelltes Wesen aus, welches im Herzen rein war und eine unberührte Seele hatte. Das hellbraune Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren Körper an, als wäre es Teil ihrer selbst.  
  
Der Slytherin hätte vielleicht sein Herz verloren, würde er nicht bereits lieben. Die Nymphe öffnete ihre Augen und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte ihre blassroten Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten erneut Freude aus.  
  
"Willst du nicht zu mir kommen? Oder traust du dich nicht?", fragte sie freundlich.  
  
Schweigend schlenderte er auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. "Seit wann sind sie schon hier?"  
  
Die Nymphe bat ihn, "Bitte, sage *du* zu mir. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten ... Ich hatte diese Nacht nicht geschlafen. Gewisse Gedanken raubten mir meinen Schlaf."  
  
Eine Plötzliche Neugierde stieg in ihm auf. "Was für Gedanken?"  
  
Sie seufzte und das Lächeln verschwand. Dann gestand sie, "Regnators Macht nimmt zu. Er will jetzt nicht nur die Rebellen bekämpfen, sondern lässt zum Unglück aller seine Truppen in weitere Länder und Reiche vordringen. Gestern brachte mir Praecor die Nachricht, dass er bereits das Reich der Elfen überfallen lässt. Sollten sie es jemals schaffen die Elfen zu besiegen, dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis sie auch in unser Reich einfallen und uns unterdrücken oder vernichten."  
  
Kein Laut wich über die Lippen des Blondes, doch sein Blick verriet, dass er wusste, was diese Botschaft bedeutete. Die Herrscherin setzte fort, "Ich habe Praecor beauftragt euch noch heute zu den Rebellen zu geleiten. Je schneller ihr zu ihnen kommt, umso besser wird es für uns sein. Ihr seit die einzige Hoffnung, die unsere Völker noch haben. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr eurer Aufgabe gewachsen seit. Regnator ist mächtig und grausam. Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellt und nicht stark genug ist, stirbt."  
  
Nun war es an Draco zu seufzen. Dabei entwich ihm, "Das kenne ich."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, "Tust du?"  
  
Er nickte, "Ja, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er in unserer Welt Voldemort heißt."  
  
"Erzähle mir mehr über diesen Voldemort.", forderte die Nymphe ihn auf.  
  
"Nun ... Voldemort ist ein Zauberer, kein schwächlicher Muggel, und er hatte es geschafft, sich viel Macht anzueignen. Seine Diener werden Todesser genannt. Entweder sie teilen seine Ansichten, oder sie werden von ihren Familien gezwungen, ihm zu dienen. Er hasst Muggel - ich weiß nicht warum - und sein Ziel ist es alle zu vernichten und die Weltherrschaft an sich zu ziehen. Allerdings ... hatte sich ihm bis langen eine einzige Person erfolgreich wiedersetzt."  
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. "Und wer war das?"  
  
Draco sah fest in ihre Augen. "Harry ... es war Harry."  
  
Irgendwie war es seltsam so zu reden. Diese Tatsache unverfälscht auszusprechen, oder zu umgehen. Für den Slytherin war es fremd. Ihm war klar, was er früher gesagt hätte, doch nun. Dieser alte Konkurrenzkampf war verschwunden, Hass hatte sich als Liebe entpuppt und ihm schien es dennoch merkwürdig zu sein, die Wahrheit beim Namen zu nennen.  
  
Was die Nymphe als nächstes sagte, riss ihm brutal aus seinen Gedanken, "Harry? Ist das nicht der Junge, an den ich mich gestern rangemacht habe?"  
  
Entsetzt schaut er in ihre Augen. "D-du hast was?!"  
  
Ein unschuldiger Blick ihrerseits traf seinen eifersüchtigen. "Habe ich das jetzt etwa laut ausgesprochen ...?", fragte sie unsicher.  
  
"Du hast es gewagt bei *meinem* Harry einen Versuch zu starten??" War Eifersucht nicht etwas Herrliches? In dem Blonden tobte sie, wie ein Sturm bestehend aus Feuer und Blitzen.  
  
Auf diese Frage entgegnete sie ihm nur trocken, "Das ist *mein* Reich. Da werde ich doch noch machen dürfen, was *ich* will. Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben. Außerdem ... ihr reist so wie so in wenigen Stunden ab, deshalb packte lieber deine Sachen, anstatt dich mit mir zu streiten."  
  
"Nur zu dumm, dass ich nichts zum packen habe. Du hättest bei Harry ohnehin keine Chancen, denn er liebt *mich*." Seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.  
  
Die Herrscherin stand auf und marschierte einfach weg. Unterdessen murmelte, "So viel Selbstsicherheit möchte ich einmal haben ..."  
  
~*~  
  
In der Tat binnen zwei Stunden hatten sie Proviant und sonstiges eingepackt und brachen zum Marsch nach Licentia auf. Der *Alltag* war eingebrochen und Harry und Draco verhielten sich fast so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie warfen sich nur hin und wieder vielsagende Blicke zu und der eine ging immer in der Nähe des anderen.  
  
Praecor war ein guter Reiseleiter, denn unterwegs begegneten sie keinem feindlichem Wesen. Daraus konnte man nur schließen, dass er wohl mehrere Male Daria bereist hatte und nicht in Napaeae verweilte. Während einer kurzen Pause versprach Praecor ihnen, dass sie noch bevor die Sonne unterging, bei den Grenzen des Rebellenreichen angelangt waren. Alle neun waren schon auf den ersten Kontakt mit den Rebellen gespannt.  
  
tbc 


	14. Kaempfe und Gestaendnisse

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom, Harry/Draco  
  
[1] Bedeutet Blüte  
  
Ich danke wie immer meinen Reviewern und entschuldige mich bei allen Lesern, dass ich so elendslange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe. In den Ferien hatte ich überhaupt keine Zeit zum schreiben und dazwischen wurde ich wieder mit Schularbeiten und Tests überhäuft. *seufz* Und noch ist das lernen nicht vorbei. In der nächsten Woche habe ich zwei Tests und eine Prüfung. *seufz*  
  
@maddyfan: Danke für das Lob. Ich frage mich, wie dir das Ende dieses Kapitels gefällt.  
  
@Husky: Öhm ... danke ...  
  
@Ayida: Ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass du an Dracos Art zu Küssen nicht zweifelst. ^.^' Immerhin handelt es sich hier um Draco Malfoy.  
  
@allie33: Cool, dich hat auch die Seufzeritis gepackt! Dann habe ich die Kussszene wohl wirklich gut gemacht ... Ich muss auch immer seufzen, wenn ich so etwas lese. Sollten solche Szene extra süß sein, bin schon so weit, dass ich 'SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!' quietsche. Ich bin nur froh, dass mich dabei keiner hört ... -.-°°  
  
@Ratty: Lotr inspiriert? Hoffentlich denkst du das nicht, weil sie in eine welch mit verschiedenen Rassen gekommen sind. Ich würde eher nicht sagen, dass es Lotr inspiriert ist. So etwas kann du auch in fast jedem Manga lesen ... ^^°° Aber danke fürs Lob! ^____^ *Breitmaulfroschgrinsen aufsetz* So, hier ist das ersehnte Kapitel ...  
  
13. Kämpfe und Geständnisse  
  
Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und die Zehn gelangten an ihr Ziel. Sie kamen zu einem Wald, der die Grenze des Rebellengebietes war. Ihnen kamen ein Junge mit längerem haselnussbraunem Haar, welches er mit einem schwarzen Lederband zusammen gebunden hatte, und dunkelbraunen Augen, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war, ein Mädchen mit derselben Haar- und Augenfarbe, die in demselben Alter zu sein schien und ein kleiner Junge, der ebenfalls dieselbe Augenfarbe hatte, zu.  
  
Der älterer der Brüder stellte sich vor. "Seit gegrüßt Fremde. Mein Name ist Damian." Dann deutete er auf das Mädchen. "Das ist meine Schwester, Penelope, und das ..." Damian wand sich dem Kleinen zu. "Ist mein Bruder, Linus."  
  
Der Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar hob kurz die Hand und murmelte, "Hi ..."  
  
Damian sagte bestimmend, "Verabschiedet euch von Praecor und kommt dann mit uns. Die Anderen erwarten euch bereits."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehten er sich um und marschierte in Gefolgschaft seiner Geschwister zum Wald zurück. Praecor wandte sich an die Neun und wünschte ihnen, "Viel Glück bei eurer Mission. Auf dass ihr unsere Welt von diesem Tyrannen befreit."  
  
So ließ er sie alleine zurück und ihnen blieb nun nichts anderes mehr übrig, als den Rebellen zu folgen. Bei ihrem Marsch schwiegen alle, bis sie zu einem Wasserfall kamen. Ihr Weg lag etwas weiter oben und zwei Baumstämme, welche einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich hatten, bildeten die Brücke.  
  
Penelope sah aus, als wäre sie 25 Jahre alt, oder noch älter, jedoch ihr Verhalten wies Jugendlichkeit und eine gewisse Unreife auf. Sie benahm sie nicht, wie eine Zwölfjährige, aber ihre Neugier verriet, dass sie jünger war, als sie wirkte. Ihre Naivität bewies sie am Wasserfall.  
  
"Komm mit, ich muss dir etwas zeigen.", lockte sie Harry und nahm ihn an der Hand, bevor er noch reagieren konnte. Penelope führte ihn auf den Baumstamm, der näher beim Wasserfall lag und somit glitschiger war.  
  
Der Gryffindor vernahm die mahnende Stimme Damians, "Nele, pass auf, dass ihr nicht ausrutscht."  
  
"Ja, ja ...", murmelte sie nur und ging mit dem Dunklen im Schlepptau weiter.  
  
Der Anführer der Rebellen schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und leitete die Neun zum anderen Baumstamm. Penelope und Harry waren sicher in der Mitte des Stammes angelangt und sie ließ ihn los. Alle beobachteten das Tun des Mädchens.  
  
Sie hob ihre Hände, teilte den Wasserfall und legte dadurch einen tiefrot funkelnden Stein frei. Lächelnd erklärte sie, "Das ist Flos [1]. Dieser Stein sorgt dafür, dass das Wasser auf ganz Daria rein bleibt. Es gibt noch weitere fünf Exemplare auf der gesamten Welt und ..."  
  
Ein plötzlicher Knall veranlasste alle, ihre Blicke empor zu heben. Zwei menschenähnliche Wesen stürzten den Wasserfall hinab und trafen bei ihrem Fall Penelope, die das Gleichgewicht verlor. Im Reflex ergriff sie Harrys Arm und riss ihn mit sich.  
  
"Penelope!!"  
  
Damian wies seinem kleinen Bruder noch hastig an, "Führe die anderen nach Licentia! Schnell!" Er sprang seiner Schwerster und Harry hinterher und verschwand in der Wasserwolke. Draco war kurz davor, es dem Rebellen gleich zu tun, jedoch Pansy versperrte ihm mit ihrem Arm den Weg und wisperte, "Nicht."  
  
Linus rief, "Folgt mir!"  
  
Er huschte über den Stamm in den Wald. Die Schüler zögerten zunächst, doch als eine weitere Explosion folgte und sie von oben noch mehr Wesen hinabstürzten eilten sie dem Kleinen hinterher. Sie liefen durch den Wald, während flammende Kugeln am Boden aufkamen und dabei viel Erde wegsprengten.  
  
Hermione, die sich neben Linus befand, fragte ihn, "Was ist hier los?"  
  
Keuchend gab er zur Antwort, "Das ist Regnators Werk... Er weiß, dass ihr hier seit... und will euch töten."  
  
"Und die Kreaturen von vorhin? Die den Wasserfall hinunter gefallen sind?", erkundigte die Hexe sich.  
  
"Das waren Elfen. Wie es aussieht, verlieren sie den Kampf gegen Regnators Männer."  
  
Sie kamen zum Rand des Waldes und Linus rief allen zu, "Wir kommen jetzt auf eine kahle Ebene, wo uns nichts schützt! Wenn ihr könnt, dann macht von euren Kräften gebrauch! Wir werden sicher den Hohepriestern begegnen!"  
  
In der Tat, totes Land begegnete ihnen, als sie den schützenden Wald verließen. Draco blickte gen Himmel, der von grauen Wolken überdeckt war, aus denen Feuerkugeln schossen. Einige Meter entfernt hatten sich vor den Zehn unzählige Gestalten in schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln aufgestellt und rissen ihre Hände in die Luft.  
  
Linus stoppte abrupt, als vor ihnen der Boden aufriss und die Erde in die Höhe geschleudert wurde. Schockiert hielten auch die Neulinge an und beobachteten fassungslos das Spektakel.  
  
"Nicht mit mir", murmelte der Kleine und formte mit seinen Händen einen großen Ball, der wie Kristall oder Eis glänzte, und schmiss ihn den Vermummten entgegen. Draco war der Erste, der von seinen neuen Kräften gebrauch machte.  
  
Er hob seine Hände und ließ einen ovalen Feuerball entstehen, der wie von selbst auf einen der Hohepriester zu zischte und ihn in der Brust traf. Der Mann flog mit einem spitzen Schrei durch die Luft und landete hart am Boden.  
  
Linus drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um und meinte, "Hey! Das war ein echter Glückstreffer! Normalerweise hat man mit solchen direkten Angriffen keinen Erfolgt. Muss wohl ein langsamer Hohepriester gewesen sein ..."  
  
Der Angesprochene hob eine Braue und schaute zu seinen Freunden.  
  
"Okay, Leute ... jetzt wird's gefährlich ...", warnte Linus und trat einpaar Schritte zurück, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Draco folgte seinen Augen und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, als er bemerkte, dass die Hohepriester (und Diener Regnators) auf sie zutraten. Er war zu sehr auf das Geschehnis vor sich konzentriert, als dass er die Feuerkugel, die einem Kometen glich, gesehen hätte.  
  
"Pass auf!", schrie der Jüngste unter ihnen und stieß den Slytherin mittels einer Druckwelle aus der Gefahrenzone. Die Anderen waren unterdessen ausgewichen, doch ihnen blieb keinen Zeit zum aufzuatmen, denn die Menschen vor ihnen griffen sie an.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Hermione stürzte zu dem Besagten, der von einem der Feinde getroffen worden war und sich sein verwundetes Bein hielt. Einer der Hohepriester, wollte die Gryffindor angreifen, aber Pansy traf ihn durch Geschick mit einem Blitzpfeil in der Brust. Seamus eilte zu Hermione, während Dean ihn deckte. Blaise und Malcolm taten ihre Wasserkugeln zusammen und hatten somit eine größere Angriffsmacht. Pansy feuerte weiterhin Pfeile aller möglichen Elemente ab und Linus machte größere Attacken, die zwar nicht so effektiv, aber dafür Treffsicher waren.  
  
Draco war eher damit beschäftigt sich zu verteidigen, als anzugreifen, denn lästige Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und verhinderten einen aktiven Kampf bei ihm. Fragen wie, welches Alter hatten die Diener? Wussten sie, was sie taten, oder zumindest zu welchem Preis? Warum wollten sie jemanden töten, den sie noch nicht einmal kannten?  
  
Und was war mit Harry, Penelope und Damian?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry ...  
  
Harry ...  
  
Von weither vernahm er eine sanfte Stimme, die seinen Namen flüsterte. Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab ihn und hüllte ihn mit ihrer Kälte ein. Ganz schwach verspürte er einen Schmerz, der sich durch seinen ganzen Unterkörper zog und ein leichtes betäubendes Gefühl hinterließ.  
  
Wach auf ... bitte ... Harry ...  
  
Langsam öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen und blickte in zwei Nachtschwarze, die Penelope gehörten. Ihr Haar hing ihr Strähnenweiße ins Gesicht und so manche Wassertropfen lösten sich von ihren Spitzen.  
  
"Wo sind wir ...?", fragte er mit einer heiseren Stimme.  
  
"Noch immer im Wald der Elfen.", antwortete eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Der Gryffindor richtete sich auf und sah hinter sich. Damian kniete über eines der Wesen, dass den Wasserfall hinabgestürzt war. Auf dem engelsgleichen Gesicht lag eine Totenblässe, das schwarze Haar der Elfe schien niemals nass gewesen zu sein. Die Augen des Wesens waren geschlossen und eine ohrenbetäubende Stille ging von ihm aus.  
  
"Sie ist tot.", murmelte der Rebell und erhob sich wieder. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Elfen diesem Widerstand noch länger Stand halten können. Sie werden es nicht schaffen und wir können ihnen nicht einmal helfen, da wir selber auch belagert werden. ... es ist hoffnungslos."  
  
Penelope schritt leichtfüßig zu ihrem Bruder und legte trösten eine Hand auf seinem Arm. "Sage so etwas nicht. Die Legendären sind nun hier, das heißt, dass wir bessere Chancen haben, gegen Regnator zu bestehen und ihn endgültig zu besiegen."  
  
"Das wird sich noch erweisen."  
  
Er setzte zum Marsch nach Licentia an. Das Mädchen half Harry noch auf die Beine und folgte ihm dann. Der Gryffindor wagte es kaum etwas zu sagen, doch dieses Schweigen, welches zwischen ihnen ruhte, legte sich, wie eine Last auf seine Schultern und machte die Situation geradezu unerträglich.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Legende?", begann er.  
  
Nele klärte ihn auf, "Die Legende besagt, dass ein Mann sich große Macht aneignen wird und es schaffen könnte alle Rassen dieser Welt zu unterdrücken. Aber ... ein Mädchen von 17 Jahren sollte es schaffen zehn Gleichaltrige in diese Welt zu rufen. Der Verlorengegangene wird wiedergefunden, der Schwache wird gestohlen und der Stärkste führt diese Welt ins Licht zurück. - Das ist unsere Legende."  
  
"Aha ... und was bedeutet der letzte Satz?", fragte der Dunkle.  
  
"Das wissen wir selber nicht ...", gestand sie. "Wir wissen nur, dass der Stärkste unter euch uns in dem entscheidenden Kampf gegen Regnator führen wird."  
  
"Verstehe ... nur .. der Verlorengegangene soll wiedergefunden werden? Und der Schwache wird gestohlen? Seltsame Worte. Wer hat diese Legende niedergeschrieben? Von wem kommt sie?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Von unserer Großmutter.", mischte sich Damian ein. "In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie eines Nachts diese Vision und verfasste sie. In unserer Familie mütterlicherseits fiel die magische Begabung stets anders aus. Nele hatte es ja auch geschafft euch in unsere Welt zu rufen."  
  
"Davon habe ich bereits gehört. Wie ist das überhaupt mit der Magie hier? Bei uns konnten nur bestimmte Menschen zaubern, und das auch nur mit einem Zauberstab."  
  
"Zauberstab? Was ist das?" Damian warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser seufzte kurz und begann zu erläutern.  
  
~*~  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft und kamen mit der Hilfe weiterer Rebellen an den Hohepriestern vorbei, ohne sich ärgere Verletzungen zuzuziehen. Ron wurde von Hermione und Seamus gestützt, welche beide nur wenige und kleine Wunden abbekommen hatten. Malcolms Arm und Bein waren einer Blitzkugel zum Opfer geworden und bluteten stark. Dean und Pansy stützten Blaise, der Dank einer Explosion durch die Luft geschleudert worden war und sich nun zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Benommenheit befand.  
  
Linus, der auf der Stirn eine Platzwunde hatte, Draco, dessen Körper von vielen, tiefen Schnitten übersäht war, und weitere 23 Rebellen hielten die Stellung und warteten ab, das der Rest in Sicherheit war. Dann versuchten sie durch das große Tor der Stadt zu gelangen. Die Mauer aus massiven Stein über die ein Zauber verhängt worden war, bot Schutz vor den Hohepriestern und das *Schutzschild* über der Stadt verhinderte, dass Regnators Feuerbälle die Häuser zerstörten.  
  
Völlig seine Verletzungen vergessend, marschierte Draco unruhig auf und ab. Seine Gedanken lagen nun alleinig bei Harry. Im Stillen schickte er Gebete hinauf, dass dem Gryffindor nichts passiert war. Immerhin hatte er ihm noch immer nicht die wichtigsten Worte gesagt, sondern ihn einfach nur geküsst. Zwar weiß Harry von seinen Gefühlen, aber er hatte es bisher nicht ausgesprochen und das wäre auch das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er es sagen würde.  
  
Grausame vier Stunden vergingen bis ein ca. 10 bis 11 jähriges Mädchen auf ihn zukam und ihn bat das Hemd auszuziehen, damit sie ihn verarzten könnte. Zögernd folgte er ihrer Bitte und erschrak beinahe selber bei dem Anblick den sein Oberkörper bot. Wie konnte ihm in dieser kurzen Zeit entgehen, dass er so sehr verletzt war? Er hatte keine Schmerzen verspürt. Die Kleine verband fast den ganzen Oberkörper und ging dann zu weiteren Verwundeten.  
  
Der Blonde hatte noch nicht einmal sein Hemd wieder angezogen, als das große Tor ein weiteres Mal aufging und drei Gestalten eintraten. Draco schien es, als würde eine unglaubliche Last von seinem Herzen fallen, als er Harry erblickte. Er lief auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Der Gryffindor schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches ein Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib auslöste.  
  
"Na, hast du mich schon vermisst?", fragte der Dunkle unbedacht, wären das Geschwisterpaar an ihnen vorbei schlenderten.  
  
"Ich ..." Der Blonde sah kurz gen Boden und wirkte dadurch auf eine niedliche Art unsicher und nervös. "Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht ... Ich ..." Erneut traf sein Blick den Boden und er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. " ... wollte dir noch etwas sagen .."  
  
Harry schaute seinen Gegenüber erwartend an. "Und was war das?" Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Slytherin war zum knuddeln süß, wenn er sich so verhielt.  
  
Draco zwang sich dazu in Harrys Augen zu sehen und ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht beschlich ihn. "Ich ... liebe dich ..."  
  
//Oh Merlin!! Ich habe es gesagt!!//, dachte er sich ohne die Miene zu verziehen.  
  
//Er hat es ausgesprochen!!//, schoss es dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ich ... erm ... ich liebe dich ... auch ...", gestand Harry und fand auf einmal Interesse am Boden.  
  
So standen sie beide da, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und nicht wissend, welcher Schritt als nächstes zu machen wäre. Um sie herum waren die Rebellen, welche ganz normal durch die Stadt wanderten, und ihre Freunde, die nichts von diesen Geständnissen mitbekommen hatten, sondern sich nur fragten, was mit den beiden Jungen los war.  
  
tbc 


	15. Der Anfuehrer der Rebellen

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco mir gehören würde, aber ich habe ihn schließlich nicht erfunden. *heul*  
  
Pairings: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Malcom, Harry/Draco  
  
Einmal ein großes Sorry für diese riesenlange Pause!!!!!!!!!!!! Drei Monate ... so lange wollte ich aber nicht für die paar Seiten brauchen ... Dafür werde ich versuchen bei dem nächsten Kapitel mehr zu schreiben (ca. 14 Seiten). Es sollte spätestens am 2. ins Internet gestellt werden, da ich davor noch eine Italienischschularbeit und für andere Sachen zu lernen habe.  
  
Vielen Dank an maddyfan, allie33, A.K-Ali, maria, SiNNy und Amunet.  
  
@maria: Wie mir alles einfällt? Übung ... das ist nur Übung. Okay, ich habe auch Fantasie, wie man merkt.  
  
14. Der Anführer der Rebellen  
  
Nach wie vor herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Jungen, die sich nur wenige Sekunden zuvor ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Draco war der Erste, der den Blick hob und zu stammeln begann.  
  
„Nun ... erm ... dann ist wohl alles gesagt ..."  
  
„Ja ... ähm ... das ist es ...", warf Harry stotternd ein und kratzte sich dabei ohne Grund am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Und nun?", fragte der Blonde und blickte geradewegs in zwei grüne Augen.  
  
„Jetzt ..."Der Gryffindor überlegte kurz, bevor er sich entschied über seinen Schatten zu springen. Lächeln meinte er mit einen Blick auf seine Freunde, „Zeigen wir es den Anderen?"  
  
„Zeig ...?", ehe der Slytherin das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, lehnte sich der Dunkle nach vorne und küsste ihn. Warme Schauer durchfuhren ihn, während Harrys Arme seinen Körper umschlangen und an sich drückten. Der Gryffindor bat mit der Zunge um Einlass, welcher ihm Draco gerne gewährte.  
  
Vom Weiten hörte er seinen Kumpel Blaise frohlocken, „So, Malcom, ich habe die Wette gewonnen. Du weißt was das heißt ..."Es schwang eindeutig ein verführerischer Unterton mit.  
  
„Mist ... und wann willst du den Wetteinsatz haben?", vernahm der Blonde von Malcom.  
  
Blaise schnurrte, „Heute Nacht ..."Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er leise, aber dennoch hörbar hinzu, „Keine Sorge ... ich werde sanft sein ..."  
  
//Typisch Blaise .... denkt nur an Sex ....//, wiederhallte es in Dracos Kopf, jedoch etwas anderes ließ seine Gedanken verstummen. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus und verteilte sich nach oben und nach unten. Zügig brach der den langen Kuss ab und holte tief Luft, als wäre zuvor beinahe erstickt.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige ... das wollte ich nicht", murmelte Harry, der tatsächlich annahm, dass der Blonden bis vor kurzem keine Luft bekommen hatte. Das sich bei seinem Freund etwas regte, bekam er nicht mit.  
  
„Macht nichts ...", murmelte der Slytherin nur und schaute zu seinen Kumpels, welche ihn nur angrinsten. Auch die Gryffindors hatten ein Breitmaulfroschgrinsen aufgesetzt, dass sie beinahe unheimlich wirkten. Draco legte den Kopf schief und fragte Harry, „Habe ich etwas Lustiges verpasst, oder warum grinsen alle so?"  
  
Lächelnd wuschelte der Dunkle ihm durchs Haar, was er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte und sagte lediglich, „Du bist süß..."  
  
Draco verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er in diesem Moment leicht röslich wurde. Normalerweise ließ ihn so etwas völlig kalt, wenn ihm das die Mädchen sagten, aber bei Harry war das anders. Dieser Junge konnte ihn wunderbar aus der Fassung bringen und da half auch nicht jeder noch so verkrampfte Versuch gelassen zu bleiben. Es war schon seltsam ...  
  
Früher lief sein Leben immer in geregelten Bahnen, doch dann begann er in der Nähe seines *Feindes* so merkwürdige Gefühle zu bekommen. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig kalt und heiß, was ein schwaches Schwindelgefühl hervorrief. Schließlich kam er drauf welchen Name er dieser Emotion geben sollte ... Liebe ...  
  
Zu nächst war es ja ein Schock, aber nun ... Das einzige was ihn störte, war dass er ihn so leicht aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Geradezu automatische fuhr er mit einer Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf und begann sich dort aus Verlegenheit zu kratzen.  
  
„Ähm ...", begann er.  
  
„Könnt ihr bitte mitkommen? Wir haben noch viel zu besprechen.", bat Damian.  
  
Er, Penelope und Linus gingen vor und die Neun folgten ihnen schweigend. Sie stiegen unzählige Treppen empor und machten erst halt, als sie eine riesige Tempeltüre erreichten. Damian drückte beide Hände wagrecht von seinem Körper weg, unterdessen öffnete sich die Tür. Er drehte sich zu den Anderen um und sagte, „Seit willkommen im Zentrum von Licentia."  
  
Erhobenen Hauptes trat er ein und führte die Neulinge durch den Tempel. Große marmorne Säulen, in die Schriftzeichen eingraviert waren, stützen die Decke, welche von Malerein übersäht war. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln und vorne, wo wenige Stufen zu einem steinernen Thron führten, ließen sich Damian und seine Geschwister auf einen der elf Stühle, welche links und rechts neben dem Thron aufgeteilt waren, nieder.  
  
„Nehmt Platz.", bot der Braunhaarige an und wies mit der Hand auf die verbleibenden Stühle.  
  
Seamus und Dean, so wie Blaise und Malcom nahmen auf den Stühlen Platz. Pansy, Hermione und Ron taten es ihnen gleich und blickten, wie der Rest auf Harry und Draco, welche noch unschlüssig stehen blieben.  
  
„Da ist ja ein Stuhl zu wenig.", bemerkte der Blonde.  
  
„In der Tat", bestätigte Penelope und setzte fort, „Der jenige, der vom Thron akzeptiert wird, ist unser zukünftiger Führer."  
  
„Der Stärkste führt diese Welt ins Licht zurück ....", murmelte der Gryffindor abwesend.  
  
„Was ...?", hauchte der Slytherin verwirrt und zur Überraschung aller, gab dieses Mal der Jüngster der Geschwister Antwort.  
  
„Das ist ein Teil unserer Legende. Der Verlorengegangenen wird wiedergefunden, der Schwache wird gestohlen und der Stärkste führt diese Welt ins Licht zurück. – Ihr könnt es selber nach lesen. In unseren Säulen stehen immer dieselben Worte.", erklärte er.  
  
„Ich versuche es einmal.", kam es nach einer kurzen Zeit von Draco, der auf den Thron zuging und sich darauf etwas angespannt niederließ.  
  
Alle Anwesenden beobachteten ihn und es geschah für's Erste nichts. Dann sprangen plötzlich Blitze von der einen Armlehne zur anderen und schnellten immer wieder in die Höhe, bis sie schließlich auf den Körper des Slytherins übergingen. Der Blonde schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte aufzustehen, was nicht gerade ein leichtes Unterfangen war.  
  
Harry eilte zu ihm, packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn von Thron zu zerren, was sich als schwer erwies. Seltsam dabei war nur, dass der Strom nicht auf ihn überging, als wäre er immun dagegen. Auf einmal verstummte der Slytherin und die Blitze verschwanden augenblicklich. Der Gryffindor hob Dracos Kopf, welcher an dessen Brust lehnte, und blickte besorgt in sein Gesicht.  
  
„Keine Sorge, er ist nur bewusstlos.", versicherte Penelope dem Dunklen und fügte hinzu, „Der Thron tötet niemanden, sonst würde auch Linus nicht mehr leben."  
  
Verwundert legte Harry die Stirn in Falten und musterte kurz den Ernannten, welcher betroffen zu Boden blickte, dann wand er sich wieder seinem bewusstlosen Freund zu und murmelte, „Es wäre am besten, wenn wir ihn von hier wegbringen, ehe er wieder zu sich kommt und dasselbe noch einmal erleben muss."  
  
„Da muss ich dir recht geben.", bestätigte Damian, der aufstand und mit einer Handbewegung Draco hoch hob und ihn hinaus brachte. Der Gryffindor wollte ihm folgen, doch Nele hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Warte! Damian bringt ihn in unser Haus und übergibt ihn in Altheas Hände. Sie wird ihn pflegen."  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermione.  
  
„Nun", begann Linus und setzte fort, „Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wer unser Anführer ist."  
  
Erstaunen war in den Gesichtern der Neulingen zu sehen. Alle Richteten sie ihre Augen auf den kleinen Jungen und lehnten sich interessiert nach vorne, oder reckten ihre Hälse, um den Kleinen besser zu sehen.  
  
Malcom stellte die Frage, die allen auf der Zuge lag, „Und ... wer?"  
  
„Na, der."Kindlich, wie er war zeigte er noch extra auf Harry und alle Blickte wanderten zu ihm.  
  
Der Gryffindor wunderte sich nur, wie Linus auf den absurden Gedanken kam, er würde der zukünftige Anführer der Rebellen sein. Er war gerade einmal seit sechs Tagen hier und sollte schon ein ganzes Volk im Kampf gegen einen wahnsinnigen Hohepriester führen. Und was seine Zauberkünste betraf ... Diese Art der Zauberei hatte er vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt und ist noch immer auf der zweiten Stufe. Wie soll er da jemals gegen einen Zauberer der höchsten Stufe ankommen?  
  
Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Penelope ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und sprach leise, „Du wirst es schaffen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, wirst du es wissen und dann wirst du deine Aufgabe erfüllen. Lasse deine Gedanken nicht von Zweifel und Kummer leiten."Mit einem zaghaften Nicken gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er versuchen würde ihren Rat zu befolgen.  
  
Geräuschvoll gingen die großen Tore auf und lenkten damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Damian, welcher den breiten Gang entlang marschierte. Als er in Hörweite war (sprich, dass er normal reden konnte und die anderen ihn gut verstanden) gab er kund, dass es Draco wieder bei sich war und gerade verpflegt wurde.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Seamus wissen.  
  
„Jetzt könnt ihr euch in unserer Stadt umsehen.", bot Nele an und schlenderte in Richtung Ausgang. Linus sprang sofort auf und lief hinaus, an seiner Schwester vorbei, damit er als Erster die Halle verließ. Harry hatte vor Draco einen Besuch abzustatten, jedoch Damian nahm ihn bei Seite und bat ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.  
  
tbc 


	16. An die LeserInnen

AN:

Hallo Leute!

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange brauche, aber Frozen wird fortgesetzt. Ebenso Purity wird fortgesetzt. Ich habe derzeit mehrere Projekte am laufen und komme deswegen nicht so schnell voran.

Bei weiteren Fragen wendet euch bitte an mich.

Tschü

Eure Nibin


End file.
